


Annie and Jeff, a year later.

by JFWritingStories



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendzone, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 84,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFWritingStories/pseuds/JFWritingStories
Summary: It's been a year since Jeff left Abed and Annie at the airport, and Jeff's fears have come true, he have lost any kind of communication with Annie. He only knew little details of her life through Abed, or Britta, or Shirley, or Troy. She had never stopped talking to any of her friends, except for Jeff...Abed reunites all of his friends to catch up in person, Jeff is the first one to say "yes" wishing to see Annie there.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 102
Kudos: 102





	1. It's been a year...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story here. Please forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes, english is not my first language. Feel free to comment your opinions. :)

It had been the longest year of Jeff’s Wingers life. He knew that after that kiss things would change. Not only did he fully accept his feelings for Annie, he confessed them to her. Annie, one of her best friends. The woman he has loved for years. Something he truly thought would’ve been over by now giving his experience with relationships and women. He liked them, and then he didn't. That simple. 

But this was not a simple girl, it was Annie and that was all that he needed to know to realize that getting over her was gonna be one of the hardest things he’s ever had to do. 

He couldn’t help but to feel a little weird about that moment. He didn’t see it coming, when he noticed he just told her everything he was thinking, everything he had ever thought, trying to make it sound as cool as possible, terrified he was just gonna scare her away. But, it didn’t matter anymore, she was already going away. Away from Greendale, away from Britta, and Abed, and Frankie, and Chang, and Craig, and away from him. 

Everything happened so fast, suddenly he was kissing her. And it had been the first time he kissed someone that he loved. His first experience loving someone else that himself and it had been in his forties. His first experience feeling heartbreak and happiness at the same time. 

Since that last hug they gave each other at the airport, Jeff felt anxious to let her go, but he knew it was the best for her. He wasn’t going to step on her way to be who she is meant to be. He loved her, and that was enough to try to keep it cool.

They texted a couple of times for the first month, he tried to facetime her but she didn’t answer. So he got it, she was busy and he was just not that important anymore.

In some selfish way he thought that maybe, only maybe, she would wait for him. Just like he was waiting for her… But life kept going on and time flies, that month became three and then, he was just out of her life. Only knowing details about her life from speaking to Abed, or Britta, or anyone else. Turns out she did have some time to speak to her friends, but Jeff just wasn’t her first option. This didn’t seem like Annie, but maybe she just changed, people change. It hurt him. But he was trying to survive. 

Maybe Annie was the love of his life, but he wasn’t Annie’s…

He had asked for his friends' opinions, Abed knew the whole story, he had told Jeff that Annie told him, “If she told you, it’s because it meant something for her, right?” Jeff asked. “I don’t know. She seemed confused. I’m all in for a plot twist, but this confession of yours was just way out of time. This should’ve happened maybe in our fifth year together. This was all very five season”. Abed said.

He had to move on, just like she did. They were somedays where he knew a little bit about how her day was, Jeff was listening to music when he saw the “Annie Edison is listening to… ‘Drivers License’”. So he clicked on the song and listened, he was used to know about her feelings and mood by the music she listened to. A way to check in on her.

He closed his eyes and listed the lyrics “You’re probably with that blonde girl who always made me doubt. She’s so much older than me…”, “All my friends are tired of hearing how much I miss you...”, “I still fucking love you, babe…”.

So, Jeff deduced, today Annie was heartbroken about some dumb guy who she love. She had already loved someone else. Annie 1, Jeff 0. A dumb guy who changed her for a blonde girl… God, he should’ve been hurt that she loved someone else, but he was hurt because she was hurting. That was his thing with Annie, he didn’t matter that much around her, anything about her was way more important than his feelings or thoughts, he wanted her to be okay, or in love (even if that hurted like hell), or happy, just anything good.

Jeff heard a little notification on his phone. Abed, Troy, Shirley, Britta, Annie and him had a group chat called “OG Study Group”. Abed had sent a “Just emailed all of you my address here in LA. i’d like to make a little reunion, just us, next week. I would appreciate it if you come, you can all stay in our apartment, one of our roommates flew back home for a couple of weeks, so we have an extra room”. Britta responded immediately, “Duh-doing. Of course! Sign me in”. The other ones were typing, and he saw a text from Annie “Yeih :)”. So, it was set, he was going to go there with his friends just for the reunion, not to especially see Annie, just to see all of his friends together… “Let me check my agenda” he wrote, trying to seem cool. 

A new text from Abed, not from the group chat, this time directly to him: “I know you might be trying to seem cool about your agenda. But, just letting you know, I might have told Annie that you and Britta were a few months ago. Nothing personal, just we didn’t have that many topics to talk about”. 

God, Abed.


	2. Hello, stranger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Annie see each other after a year.

They all arrived in LA and were now all stuck in Abed’s car. “Didn’t know you drive”, said Britta trying to stay as far away from Jeff and Shirley in the back seat. “I knew”, Troy added. “It’s recently, Annie taught me to drive because she was tired of being kind of my personal driver”, Abed calmly said. “Annie?”, Jeff was confused”, “Wasn’t she working in DC?”.

“Oh, she didn’t tell you? That’s bizarre, after her internship she got a job, of course. But she was transferred to LA’s headquarters. So we are roommates, again”. Everyone seemed awkward, of course they already knew. “Anything else I should know?” Jeff sarcastically said. “Well, she now wears more lipstick than lipgloss, she dyed her hair, but that was months ago”. “And you’re okay with that?” Jeff kept trying to notice if it was news for anybody, again, they’d already know. “I’m not a fan of change, but I like character growth and it boosts her confidence, so that’s good. Also I went with her to the salon so I could document the process, that’s one of the projects I’m working on at the moment, but after it’s finished you can watch it”. 

So what? It’s just hair dye, it’s not like she got married and had kids and she didn’t tell him that. But, in some ways it did feel as if she was just living her best life without him in it, while he was just in an “Annie loop”, thinking of her, thinking about a future with her, just waiting for her. 

Abed opened the door to a very nice apartment, they all dropped their luggage on the floor. “Annie, they’re here”, Abed announced. Suddenly Annie entered the room from what they assumed was her room, her lips a deep red shade, definitely no more lipgloss. She was wearing a nice casual dress a little “old Annie”, but she had this weird more “grown-ish” vibe. Still her big blue eyes, her long hair, now a little [blonde](https://www.instyle.com/news/alison-brie-brown-hair-color), to Jeff’s surprise, even he already knew, because of Abed. She quickly hugged Shirley, Troy and Britta, happy to see them, excited, with a big smile on her face. He just couldn’t speak, kinda waiting for her to notice him, even though she didn’t look directly in his direction yet.

Annie had a little chat with Shirley while Troy and Abed helped with their luggage, then it all seemed a little bit of slow motion. She stopped talking to Shirley and turned to him, her smile somehow sweeter, and that look on her face that made him feel he was special. She walked towards him and just stayed still in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes. He couldn't speak, so she just smiled and laughed. “Look at you, It’s been too long” Annie smiled at him and he finally smiled, “Hello, stranger”. Annie smiled and hugged him, a big, slow hug that made him think that maybe she just greeted him last because she didn’t want to get rushed. He returned her hug and just left out a sigh of relief. He missed her.

“Look at your hair. Why did you do it? I mean, you look great, but just it wasn’t anything wrong with your hair the way it was. You still look pretty, of course”. 

“You don’t like it? I just thought it was time for a little change, my coworkers say it makes me look older” she laughed and Jeff had to actualize her image in his future visions of themselves, when he saw themselves at law firm events, or their friend’s gatherings, will she still have her hair like this? He preferred the brunette hair, but maybe it was just his way of trying to ignore the fact that they’d only spoke so little in the past year and she even had a different vibe, more mature, happier. And it might be, Jeff taught, because he wasn’t there.

“You look gorgeous, Annie, of course. You can pull off any hairstyle”, Jeff said and Annie gave him a confusing but sweet look. Good, even new Annie has new Annie’s reactions and faces. She then went still, her smile faded away and hugged him, “It's really nice to see you. I miss you”. Jeff hugged her and tucked his face to her neck, 

“Did you change your perfume?”. 

She laughed, of course, “You noticed? I did”.

“I really liked the other one”.

“Me too. I still have it, I just don’t feel like that scent go well with me, you know? It’s a very weird feeling. Out of the sudden I just feel like it didn’t suit me and I got this new one that I adore. It feels, well, it now feels like i don’t know, like me. A little less sweet, more like business”, he heard her smile still hugging her.

He smiled, “Weirdly, it does. I still like the other one though”.

“You can have it, the bottle is still almost full and i don’t think i will be using it anymore”, she teased him. He just smiled, he didn’t want the bottle if that perfume “wasn’t her” anymore, he wanted to just appreciate her new, still really hypnotizing perfume. She apparently knew how to get him weak on the knees just by a simple scent. 

“So, hair, perfume, job. Wow. Do I need to catch up on anything else? Any tattoos? Any kids?”.

“Well, just the one I gave birth 9 months after our goodbye”, Annie casually said.

Jeff how his soul left his body. “What? Our? Kid? We? Yours and mine?”he managed to say, getting nervous.

Annie left out a big laugh, “Wait. Do you really? Oh God Jeff, we didn’t even do anything. God. Look at your face, you haven’t changed a bit. Just so you know, you can’t get a woman pregnant by just holding hands and a kiss”. 

Jeff laughed, nervous. He was all in full commitment if it was with her. But a “surprise, you’re a dad” would be really extreme. “You don’t know me”, Jeff said, making Annie laugh. 

“So, you and Britta, huh? Congratulations, I found out through Abed, though. Not even Britta told me. I’m so happy for you, guys. You finally found your way back to each other. It was meant to be”, Annie continued, he saw Annie smiled, she was good at pretending, but those big eyes were saying something else that he couldn’t figure out yet. Jealousy? Sadness? Resignation? Britta was her friend, and he was too, she wasn’t about to go all “steal my friend’s boyfriend” on them, even though he and Britta weren't, of course, anything more than friends. He was completely Annie’s. 

He thought Annie would already know this, but since they stopped talking, maybe she taught that it was because he felt something for Britta, or she didn’t take him seriously when he poured his heart to her before that last kiss. 

“Oh, no, we just-”. Jeff tried to say, when a tall, blonde guy, looking quite similar to Jeff, walked into the room, and stepped next to Annie, the guy grabbed her by the waist and gave her a kiss on her head, Jeff felt a rush of jealousy coming from him. 

“You must be one of Annie's old friends, right?” the guy said with a smile. “Right, sorry. Adam, this is Jeff. Jeff, this is Adam”, Annie added, a little bit awkward but keeping her smile. He noticed how she suddenly was very aware of the distance between Jeff and her and she took a couple of steps back, next to Adam. “Oh, you are Jeff. Nice to meet such a good friend of Annie”, Adam said, looking straight into Jeff’s eyes while they shook hands, a fake big smile on his face. He knew something. Jeff and Adam were still holding hands and looking right until Annie made them let go of each other with the excuse of going to the living room. 

“So, Britta and you, right? Tell me more, I need to know everything” Annie said to Jeff. Jeff was still looking at Adam, the same serious almost angry and jealous expression.

“Right. Me and Britta”, Jeff said, “Britta, honey. Can you come up here a for second, please?”...


	3. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Britta helps Jeff with his lie.

“I’M BUSY” Britta yelled from the kitchen, not even fully aware that Jeff just called her ‘honey’ which, now that he really thinks about it, maybe it was luck. Because there was no way Britta was going to just walk over by him and follow along his lie. Annie would have noticed.

“She’s busy”, Jeff said with a smile, “Honey bunny, always doing her own thing”. “I get it, dude, Miss ‘Princess Big Blue Eyes’ over here gets a little fuzzy when she hasn’t eaten in a long time. Must have been a hard fly over here”, Adam said, hugging Annie way more possessive and annoying than before. 

‘Miss Princess Big Blue Eyes’ she can’t be comfortable with such a lame nickname. But she did have big, beautiful, hypnotizing, soft, blue eyes… Those were just facts… But ‘princess’ Annie was better than that… 

“Honey, bunny? Oh lord, we have just found Jeff's big cheesy heart”, she teased him, getting a little bit closer to tickle him. She made him laugh, of course, but then his smile just faded away when he saw Adam laughing, playing along, he thought and hugging Annie back at him.

_ Good lord, just get a room. GOD, NO. NO. NO. Not, just, just stay away from her. Maybe move to another continent, somewhere Annie’s not currently at. That would be better. And maybe I could get a room, and she could- NO. Not going there. NO. _

Annie and Adam just walked to the living room and catched up with Shirley and Troy. Abed was still just listening, Jeff could notice that he did not fully approve of Adam. He kept his distance with him and anytime Adam catched his eye, he would just stop hugging or touching Annie. And for that, Jeff was really grateful. 

Britta was still having some snacks in the kitchen when Jeff just walked towards her. “We’re a couple now”. Britta didn’t even flinch and grabbed another cookie out of a jar, “Meh, no thank you”. “I’m being serious. Have you seen that guy with Annie? He doesn’t even let her breathe”, Jeff said trying to sound not as mad as he was. 

“Ohh, is this something like ‘You have a new boyfriend so I have a new girlfriend but that’s fake because i love you’ you have to tell Abed about this, he will freak out”, she said, “Just tell her that you can’t get over her. I don’t think she’s that serious about this guy. Look at her, she seems so uncomfortable". 

“Maybe you would if the guy that you love touches your leg”, he said. “Nah, she’s not comfortable. He seems like a rebound guy who’s a little bit obsessed with her… Ow, a little bit like you, without the rebound, just the Annie obsession”, Britta said. 

“Abed told her we were dating, apparently a few months ago”, Jeff said. “Wait. Oh my god, it kinda makes sense, we stopped talking for a couple of weeks a while back… But then she was as sweet as always and really normal. I doubt she got over you in a couple of weeks, considering those 6 years of googly eyes. It will be easier for you to tell the truth”. 

“I will tell her the truth. It’s just, not right now. I need to know her feelings for this guy. What if she really is in love? I won’t, I can’t just come around here after a year without reaching out to her and mess up her life again”, his words were as honest as ever. 

Britta just stared at him, she really loved Jeff, he was kind of like a big weird brother. And sometimes he messes up, but sometimes he was right. She was really hoping this time was one of those times. 

“How dare she look this gorgeous?”,Jeff drinked some water while staring at Annie like some teenager with a broken heart.

“You know what? Screw it. Let’s get you the girl, anyway she’s older and smarter and wiser now. But you will tell her the truth once you got the chance”, she said pointing her finger at him. “I promise”, Jeff said, putting his left hand up. “Follow me”, Britta grabbed Jeff’s hand and walked to the living room where all eyes met them.

“I know this is weird, but we have been keeping this secret and we can’t wait anymore… Jeff and I have been dating and we are getting married!”, 

_ Ladies and gentleman, a person who didn’t want to lie. _

Even Jeff was surprised by that statement. Troy’s smile faded away with a big “what?” look on his face. Abed watched, surprised. Shirley just said “Not again”.

Annie left a small almost crying and surprised scream that quickly turned into a big, fake smile all giggly and just went over them to hug them. When she left Jeff go he saw her eyes full of tears and she just kept on with her big smile. “Oh, look at me how stupid! I can’t stop my happy tears. You guys!”, Annie backed up a little bit from Jeff who hadn't even stopped holding her hands to his chest from the hug, speechless.

“We still don’t have a ring for me. Of course Annie you can help Jeff pick one, right? I want it to be a surprise” Britta said, while making Jeff let go off Annie’s hands.

“Shaaa, of course. Duh. Give me just, I need to put on some socks. It’s getting cold right? Right!” Annie said. "I didn't tell you. I love your hair. It's like that new song. The one that goes like 'you're probably with the blonde girl who makes me doubt', you are like that blonde girl now. That's so funny", Britta told Annie while grabbing her hair in the most normal, friendly way, not noticing the weight of her words. Annie just smiled and walked away to her room. Adam instantly stood up, “Do you want me to help you with your socks, Princess?”, he said, a little desperate if Jeff could give his opinion. A weird “NO!” came back from Annie’s room and Adam catched his cue. He said goodbye and was out of the apartment. 

Jeff turned around to look at Britta, as she said “You’re so welcome, you’re going with Annie to get me a ring and you can just get her size and preference for when you actually marry someone, her, of course”. “Was an engagement necessary?”, Jeff blanky said. 

“I’m sorry for trying to push things a little bit. I didn’t finish my improv course”, Britta said, almost offended, then turned back to Jeff and smiled. “Shirley, do you remember how Jeff and I were going to share a room while you stayed with Annie? I don’t really feel comfortable sleeping with him before our wedding night. Maybe you could be my roommate and Jeff could just sleep in an air mattress in the living room, or Annie’s room”. Shirley smiled, “Of course, I think it would be better for him to sleep in the living room”. “Of course”, Britta said, turning back to Jeff. “So now I don’t even have a room?”, Jeff watched her confused and a little bit annoyed. “You just got an excuse to go to Annie’s room whenever she can’t sleep, which we all know is almost most of the time. And have this deep, TRUE, conversations in the middle of the night. That’s a little bit romantic, isn’t it?”, Britta smiled like she was a genius, and… Maybe she was? 


	4. Looking for Britta's Ring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie helps Jeff pick Britta's engagement ring.

Troy and Abed watched Inspector Spacetime while Shirley cooked, Britta trying to help Shirley over the kitchen. Jeff a little bit annoyed just sitting down in the couch behind Troy and Abed.

Annie entered the living room, everyone but Troy and Abed stared at her. “Goodie, Annie’s here. Weren’t you going for socks? That took about an hour, are you not happy we are here?” Shirley said, offended. “Is her hair flat on the back and her face is like she just realized she made a horrible mistake?”, Abed asked. Annie gasped. “Well, yes, a little bit”, Britta said. “Then she was just napping. She usually regrets naps”, Abed responded without taking his eyes off the tv. 

“Your socks are weird” Jeff said, teasing her. She wasn't wearing any socks. She just stuck her tongue out to him. Jeff smiled and, like it was an instinct, he opened one of his arms for her to tuck in besides him on the couch. Without thinking that much, and a little disoriented from her nap, Annie just sat there and rested her head on his shoulder, curling a little over him. He hugged her with his arm and just stroked her hair softly. 

His eyes found Britta’s “warning eyes”, he knew she was trying to remember him about their supposed engagement, but this was just friendly behavior, right? 

Abed suddenly turns to Troy, “I saw this Inspector Spacetime collector set on a store in the mall last week. Wanna go take a picture with it? We already have it but the one in the store is unopened”. “Score”, Troy said before doing their handshake and standing up.

“Are you going right now? I suppose you plan on coming back before dinner, right?” Shirley said in her passive-aggressive tone. 

“Of course, it’s just a picture Shirley… Maybe while we are there Annie can show Jeff the Calvin Klein store, it always reminds me of him”. Abed smiled a little bit.

“Oooooor, oooooor, you guys can start looking for my ring, you know? If you like it then put a ring on it. You haven’t put a ring on it”, Britta said while showing her left hand, excited.

“Oh, I don’t think Annie wants to-”, Jeff tried to say, too comfortable with Annie by his side to want to get up and keep up with a lie. 

“I wouldn’t mind, really. Let’s just get it over with it, right?.. Oh, not it that tone, just like she needs a ring, of course, she’s an engaged woman”, Annie said, trying to smile. “Any preferences, Britta?”.

“I trust you, Annie. You know me. Just make Jeff not spend that much on me, of course. I care for our future kids heritage”, Britta said while chopping some carrots and eating a couple of pieces of them. Jeff smirked by the thought. 

“Let me go put on some shoes and grab my purse”, Annie stood up and walked to her bedroom. Britta winked at Jeff like she just made him the biggest favor ever.

When Annie was back and walked to the door, Abed made a comment about her not brushing her hair after her nap. She gasped, offended. Jeff just laughed behind her and helped her smooth her hair. 

After a quick trip to Calvin Klein, Annie and Jeff were walking in the mall, talking as if time hadn't passed. As if that last goodbye didn't happen, and they were just Annie and Jeff, good friends. He didn’t know if that was good or not. 

“Why is it this way with you?” he stopped walking and asked. “How is it with me?” Annie said without paying that much attention and stopped right in front of a jewelry store display, examining some rings. He couldn't stop looking at her. 

“We haven't even talked for a year and now we are here. Speaking as always and it isn’t uncomfortable".

“Well, it is you. I’ve always felt this weird connection with you… Don’t get me wrong, i’m not flirting with you or anything. But, just above anything else you are one of my best friends”.

“Oh, one of your best friends? I’m not your best best friend?”, he said with a teasing smirk.

“I like that one”, she said pointing at a beautiful ring in the display.

“Do you want it?”, Jeff asked not even looking at the ring.

“What? No. For Britta. Do you like it?”.

Jeff looked at the ring, a simple but pretty ring. “It’s nice, i guess. I think you- Britta, deserves a bigger ring, don’t you think?”.

“Of course. But just try to think like Britta. Do you think she would want a huge Kim K's style ring on her finger? I would go for something more classy or elegant”.

“Meh, which one do you like?” Jeff smiled at her, she rolled her eyes and just entered the jewelry store. Jeff followed her.

Annie was speaking to the manager, who was showing her some pretty rings. Jeff was just standing beside her, trying to see if she reacted a little bit to any of the rings in front of her. She just grabbed one by one and examined each of them as if she was trying to really find Britta on any of them. She was taking this task really seriously. From time to time, her brows turned a little bit like if she was sad, or nostalgic, but anytime he caught her gaze, she just turned to him and smiled. 

“Can I just say, you two are the cutest couple I have seen in a long time. Your future hubby here barely blinks when he looks at you. And I'm not even talking about the “no limite budget” for your ring, you're a lucky girl” the manager said to Annie. Jeff smiled so big, but then turned to Annie who laughed a little bit of sadness in her voice, very well concealed with her usual amability and just happy self. 

“The lucky girl is one of my best friends. I’m just trying to help him find her perfect ring”. The manager made an “oops face”, then proceeded to ask Annie about the “bride’s style”.  
Jeff, trying to spare time, a little bit annoyed. Just walked through the store, when something caught his eyes in another display. “Annie, will you come here, please?”, Jeff asked, still looking at the display.

Annie walked to him and followed his gaze. “What do you think?”. Annie was speechless, her brows up almost in surprise, it was a stunning, elegant ring, not something that Britta would pick for herself, she was even surprised that Britta wanted a ring. Jeff was just looking at her, trying to read her mind. “Wow”, was all that Annie could say. 

Jeff asked the manager to show them the ring and turned to Annie, it was the first ring he picked. “Can I try it on you?”, Jeff asked and he saw her face turned into a little bit of a confused look but she just gave him her hand. Jeff took her hand really carefully and placed the ring on her finger. Annie, as if she had just been proposed, looked at her hand, then to Jeff, then to her hand again, then to Jeff. 

“What do you day?”. “I don’t have any words, it’s stunning. I think that it might be a little too much for her taste, but maybe she gives us a surprise and just instantly falls in love with it”, Annie laughed a little uncomfortably. She tried to take it off as if it was burning her, without success. “So, you’re taking this one? Cool. Can you just? Can you help me? I can’t”, Annie said still trying to take the ring off. Jeff, a little bit surprised just grabbed her hand carefully and appreciated her hand with the ring. “Would you let me take a picture of it? I’m still not sure, just for reference”, Jeff said, looking carefully at her, trying not to hurt her with whatever was making her so uncomfortable. 

Annie just nodded, her face red. Jeff took his phone and took a picture of her hand with the ring. Her hand shaking a little bit, so she shook it and tried to stay still. He took the ring off her and stroked her finger carefully, a little bit surprised by her reaction. He wanted to know what she was thinking. 

They thanked the manager, who seemed suddenly a little bit confused. Annie walked off the store as quickly as she could. Jeff grabbed one of the little cards with the store’s information and hid it in his pocket and gave a little “thank you” nod to the manager, before walking behind Annie.


	5. Auntie Annie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meets Anthony and Rebecca, Annie's brother and sister in law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've been trying to update this story each day. Today I had a little bit more time to write, so I think this is the longest chapter to date. I hope you like it and that you have been enjoying the story so far. Any comments or kudos are really appreciated. :)

Back in Abed and Annie’s apartment they all had a nice dinner. Annie was still a little quiet from what happened at the mall. She sat far away from Jeff, he couldn't stop staring at her, dying to know what she was thinking. Letting slip away Britta’s “engagement/wedding” comments. While Shirley listened amused, Troy asked a bunch of questions, obviously annoyed at the topic. Abed just observed between them and Annie’s serious gaze, smiling shyly as if everything was fine when noticing anyone staring at her. 

“Maybe tomorrow we can go watch one of my short films, they’re playing it in a bar not that far from here. Annie helped me a little with it”, everyone nodded excited, Abed continued “well, that’s assuming you’re not uncomfortable with Annie’s nude scenes”.

Shirley’s “Good, Lord!”, Troys gasped, Britta looked at Annie as if she couldn’t believe it. Jeff almost choked on his water, then wiped his mouth looking at Abed still surprised. Annie laughed. Abed smiled, “That was a joke. I heard Annie saying it to one of her friends. At first I thought she was lying to get more views for me, but then I heard that sound she makes when she’s being sarcastic and or kidding”. 

“You guys almost had a heart attack”, Annie laughed. Jeff sighs in relief. Annie’s phone made a sound, someone texted her, she looked at it and smiled, her eyes making that look as if she was almost in love. Jeff felt his skin burn. Adam seemed like her type, tall, seemed smart, was so obviously into her, and he seemed not that much older than her… One of his insecurities. 

Abed noticed Jeff’s reaction and just shook his head a little bit to him, as if trying to say “don’t worry”. Britta leaned to him and just whispered in his ear “No problem, want me to catfish that guy into a relationship with someone in Ukraine? I can do that”. 

The doorbell rang and Annie almost jumped off her seat to stand up and open the door. Jeff’s jealousy was almost noticeable, until Annie opened the door and saw her brother with a woman, holding a baby boy. Annie greeted them as happiest as he had ever seen her and instantly held the baby who just smiled at her and started playing with her necklace. 

Annie turned to the group and smiled while holding the baby. “I don’t believe all of you have met my brother. This is Anthony, and his wife Rebecca. And this tiny precious baby is the most precious nephew in the whole wide world”, Annie excitedly said while making faces to the baby, who just looked at her with the same big blue eyes as her aunt. Jeff wasn’t expecting that at all, he knew her brother just by her stories, he didn’t know her brother got married…  _ Who accompanied her to the wedding?... Wait, no, not important.  _

Jeff could see himself having a family with Annie, but the truth was, they never really talked about if any of them wanted kids or a marriage, he just assumed she did. And the way she looked at that baby, maybe he was right. 

They all greeted them almost as unison, while Shirley offered them to stay for dinner. Which they denied politely. Annie, being that sweetest person, walked from Shirley to Troy, to Abed, Britta and Jeff for them to “say hi” to the baby. The baby was not that interested, but he smiled when they held his tiny hand to say “hi” with a funny voice. He didn’t even had to wait for Abed to say hi to him, Abed smiled and the baby just laughed, Abed already knew her family and the baby even recognized him. Annie stood next to Jeff while she heard her brother. “Actually, we have a doctor’s appointment. We were hoping you could take care of Aiden for a little bit. Just going to be a couple of hours”, Anthony said, Rebecca smiled, “I’m pregnant”. Annie’s face turned red and smiled. “Oh my God. Wait, no. Jeff, take the baby”, she didn’t even turn to Jeff but she passed him the baby, Jeff grabbed the baby instantly and looked at her reaction. 

“Wait but I already have a nephew,” Annie said while sitting down at a little coffee table. “I mean, I can’t believe it, but this is too much responsibility. You know they’re forever right? Like that baby is going to be with you and with me for our whole lives”, Jeff could see her panicking, she turned at the baby, now sitting on Jeff’s lap, then she suddenly smiled, her brows still letting everyone know she was happy but so worried. 

“And I love him but i can’t even stop looking at him right now because what if he does something that I don’t know he did before? What if he already knows my name?”, Annie grabbed a napkin that Abed was holding for her and whipped off her red lipstick. Finally revealing her nude, natural lip color, which Jeff loved. 

“Annie, he’s not even one year old, he calls you ‘ni’, and that’s just because he calls everything ‘ni’”, Anthony said, smiling at her. While Rebecca passed her an ultrasound of the new baby, Jeff assumed. 

“Oh, Annie, another baby in your family. That’s such a blessing. Now just marry that Adam guy and you can have a baby on your own”, Shirley said, trying to calm Annie. “Or, just keep being a cool aunt, why try to bring more babies into this world?” Britta said, before turning to Anthony and Rebecca and saying “sorry, not you guys”.

Jeff felt the baby just playing with his watch and how Annie was looking at the ultrasound, tears in her eyes. If she wanted to, he knew she was going to be an amazing mother. 

She whipped off a couple of tears and held her hands up to Jeff and he passed her the baby, Annie hugged her nephew with so much love and just looked slightly less worried. Then she showed the ultrasound to the baby, who just wanted to look up to her, happy she was holding him. “Look, Aiden, that’s another baby. You’re going to be a big brother” Annie said, kissing her nephew’s hair. “How am I going to do this? I already love this one so much”. 

“You understand that that’s going to be our, Rebecca and I’s responsibility, right? You just relax, keep being the cool aunt who just pampers them”, Anthony said with a soft smile while Annie gave Rebecca the ultrasound back. 

“Annie, your heart is big enough to love another baby. I love my kids the same”, Shirley said with a smile, watching Annie’s “new” motherly behavior.

“I like this baby, he seems cool”, Troy said, finishing his food. “Can I hold him? Just for practice, am I right?” Britta asked Annie, punching Jeff’s arm. 

“Just give me a minute, I missed him” Annie said, holding her nephew and closing her eyes, the baby played with her hair and just looked up at her trying to grab her nose, she felt his tiny hands and just kissed them. The baby giggled and Jeff’s heart melted. He knew he was already in love, but this felt weirdly different. As if he was sure he wanted her to be by his side forever. 

Anthony and Rebecca left, leaving them with the baby. Troy, Shirley, Abed, Britta and Jeff talked in the living room, just constantly being interrupted by the baby walking everywhere and trying to grab anything close. Jeff appreciated how Annie changed into some pants and socks and just followed the baby anywhere he wanted to go. Explaining to him if something that he was trying to do was “not safe”, like trying to get over a table. While Jeff smiled and encouraged him to get over the table, he didn’t realize he was already sitting on the floor, while everyone else talked, playing with the baby who sometimes got bored and just walked away while Annie just grabbed him sweetly and made him turn to walk back to Jeff.

The baby crawled over a table and as soon as Annie was going to correct him, Jeff smiled, “Good boy”. Annie looked at him and smiled sweetly, “He’s not a dog, Jeff. You’re going to spoil him”. “Relax, is not like he’s going to grow up to be a man who likes to stand on tables”, Jeff smiled at her and held his arms over the table to catch the baby in case he decided to jump or anything, babies are unpredictable, in his opinion. 

A couple of minutes later, the baby just sat on Jeff’s lap and started to eat some cookies that Annie handled him. Jeff, surprised turned to Annie, “That’s weird. He sees me as a chair”. “No, dummy, he trusts you. You’re now kind of like the cool uncle, besides Abed, of course”. 

He liked that, he also liked how Annie took a couple of pictures of him and the baby, and how she stared at them like trying to freeze that moment in her mind. Also how the baby smiled or looked at her with so much love, and how she was already aware of that and just kissed his face and how her nephew just smiled, happy, and turned to look at Jeff as saying “look how much she loves me” with big blue eyes, just as his aunt. 

The others were still at the living room, Jeff walked to Annie’s bedroom behind her, holding the sleeping baby to his chest. He was surprised how much her taste had changed, her room wasn’t as bright and girly as before, it seemed a little bit more minimal and neutral, more classic. But he could see a couple of pictures on her desk. 

Annie organized her bed a little bit and Jeff lay down the baby while Annie carefully looked at him and covered him with a tiny baby blanket. She kissed his temple and looked at him sleeping. Jeff didn't want to “interrupt” that moment, but he wanted to know what was going on in her mind, besides much love. 

“So, those only two songs he likes are going to stick into my brain”, Jeff joked. “You have no idea, sometimes I even play them on my way to work”, She smiled still looking at the baby. 

“I think you’re going to be such a great mother”, Jeff said, and Annie’s gaze turned a little bit more nostalgic, her eyes still full on her nephew.

“Oh, I still don’t know if I want to have kids. They do are such a big responsability. I love being his aunt, but i dont know if I will be able to pay for someone’s college or things, I don’t know. It’s really overwhelming”.

“You did handle basically to raise yourself, tho”.

“I know, it’s just different. I didn’t mind that much not getting to buy everything I wanted. But when I see Aiden I just want him to have everything he wants and so much more, you know? It’s a weird kind of overprotective love. I bought him a tiny “I love LA” shirt and now i feel guilty that I didn’t buy one for the new baby”.

“You still have maybe 6 to 7 months, don’t you think?”, she smiled. “So, maybe no kids for Annie Edison?”.

“I believe so. At least not for now. But, i’m not in love at the moment, so that might be why it sounds like the logical option. Anytime I fall in love with someone I imagine with him having a house and a dog and a good job and marriage and a house full of kids. So 19 year old me”, she laughed and looked at him as if she had been childish or illogical. 

“That 's normal. You fall in love with someone and you just want to find any way possible of expressing your love. Sometimes that’s marriage, sometimes that is giving that person a mini version of themselves”, he laughed and looked at her with a warm smile.

“That 's true”.

“Was I ever in one of those fantasies?”, Jeff couldn't help himself to ask.

“Of course. In my mind we had three kids, a beautiful house and I’d leave the pet option for you to make”.

“Really kind of you”.

“Thank you… And when you and Britta’s kids, if you decide to have, arrive, I will be the happiest aunt ever”, she smiled with some sadness, turned around again to look at Aiden.

“Annie, I… Britta and I-”, Jeff tried to say, when Shirley knocked on the door carefully. 

“Hello, Annie. Anthony and Rebecca are here”, Shirley smiled at them.

“Right, be on our way”, Annie stood up and held Aiden carefully, trying not to wake him up. Jeff looked at them and just kept her door open for her to walk out of the room. 


	6. Late night feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Annie bump into each other in the kitchen at 3 am in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really appreciate any kudos or comments. If you like where the story is going or if you want more angst, romance, drama, anything. Feel free to tell me. :) Enjoy!

They all went to sleep. Troy and Abed slept in Abed’s bunk beds. Shirley and Britta shared a spare bedroom and Jeff was sleeping in an air mattress in the living room. It was 3 in the morning and he just stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything.

He needed to tell Annie how he felt, and most importantly, he needed to know how she felt about him. Was he just a good old friend? What would her reaction be when he tells her that Britta’s just a friend, that he did mean what he told her a year ago. 

But what if she got mad at him? She wouldn’t get mad at Britta, at least not as mad as with Jeff. Maybe it was because she trusted him the most?

What if she really was in a relationship with that Adam guy and she is happy and in love and living her best life without him? He couldn’t just go in and mess up her life. He already tried to stay away from her, to keep her away from a broken heart or just to suffer in any way just because he knew himself enough to know he could be a mess in the romantic department. 

But she was a grown woman, who could make her own decisions. And to make a choice she would need all the information, right? 

A faint light turned over the kitchen, and he turned around at it to see Annie walking quietly to get a glass of water. She was wearing a light black cami set and had her headphones on. The music was a little loud, he could hear it a little bit even from a distance.

_“All the words unspoken, promised broken I cried for so long. Wasted too much time. Should’ve seen the signs, now I know just what went wrong. I guess I wanted you more, and looking back now, I'm sure”._

Annie listened as she leaned over to the counter with her eyes closed, her head moving as if she was really feeling the song. Still holding her glass of water and drinking from it time to time. She suddenly turned around to leave the glass on the sink and she saw Jeff standing in front of her. “Oh, God!”, Annie almost yelled, trying to keep her voice as low as possible even after that scare. She almost dropped the glass but Jeff quickly catched it. 

“Careful! Sorry, Annie. I tried to call you. You're too easy to scare, tho”.

Annie just kept her confused face and took her headphones off. “What?”.

Jeff smirk at her and just let the glass on the sink, then lean his back at the counter. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up”, Annie said.

“You didn’t. I couldn’t sleep”. 

“Me either”. 

“What’s keeping you up? Having a cozy bed and pillows?”Jeff teased her.

“Shut up. You can share a bed with me. I already told you. I can build a pillow fort between us if that makes you more comfortable".

“A pillow fort? Don’t let Abed or Troy listen to that”.

Annie laughed and Jeff’s heart jumped. Looking at her head to toe.

“I don’t know why I always pictured you like the kind of girl who slept in cartoon pajamas”, Jeff said smiling at her.

“Don’t picture me in pajamas, you weirdo”, Annie laughed and smirked at him. 

“So how’s your new job? FBI agent, that’s big”.

“Still not an agent, but it’s pretty good. I really like it. You would know if you had answered any of my texts or calls”, Annie said, more in a sad than an accusatory voice.

“It was a busy year. You could’ve sent me an email. I would have responded in two to five business days”, he said in an awkward way, she faked a smile. 

“Right, that’s on me”.

An awkward silence. Annie just left out a sigh.

“Well, I'm gonna-”, she was interrupted by Jeff. “Annie it really wasn’t my intention to ignore you or cut any kind of connection with you”. 

“I know that. It took me a little bit to understand that. I really get that you were not trying to be mean or rude to me. It was just that awkward feeling after you say something that you regret”.

“Annie, no”, Jeff tried to say, knowing what she was trying to say.

“Just let me finish. I don’t blame you. We were really good friends, we are really good friends. When you saw this really significant part of your life ending you did what you thought would make us stay together as a group. Almost as a sacrifice. You gave me what you thought I wanted to be in Greendale and when you saw that, well, everything that you say, maybe that wasn’t what you really thought… Well, I get why that could be difficult or awkward. And apparently I also lied, because I didn't get over it in a week. But I was really happy when I knew that you moved on with someone who I really like and love, Britta and you really, it makes sense.”, Annie said, Jeff speechless. Then she continued, “I will always want what’s best for you, and as your friend I will always stand by you and help you in any way that I can. And I know why you thought that keeping in touch with me would be almost as giving me any hope in a romantic way, but I really want you to know that I get it. It, whatever that crush that I had, it’s over now. I grow up. And I really hope we can still be this close, because I really care about you. You’re one of the best persons I’ve ever known, even though you don’t agree with that”, she smiled with a nostalgic gaze. 

Jeff hadn't noticed how close she was, he could smell her new, intoxicating, perfume, her hands holding his arms as if trying to comfort him. And her big blue eyes looking up straight at his eyes. 

He wanted to tell her everything she said was wrong. He loved her. He was afraid, but there had never been any moment of doubt about that in the past year. 

“Annie, you don’t”, suddenly a light coming from the living room lit them, she covered her eyes dazzled. Jeff slowly put his hand in front of her face, trying to cover her eyes from the intense light. 

“Are you guys having a moment? Can I film it? It would really help me to know what happened”, Abed said holding a lantern in their direction. 

“We just bumped into each other, there’s nothing to know about”, Annie said. 

“I don’t believe you, but it’s too late to argue”, Abed said, turning off the lantern and going back to his room. 

“Good night, Jeff. Call me if you need anything”.

Jeff just bend down a little bit, carefully grabbed her by the waist and hugged her, his hands holding her back and her head. After a second she hugged him back. He felt one of her hands caressing his back and her face resting on his shoulder. 

Before closing his eyes, he saw Britta entering the kitchen and noticing them, after giving him a thumbs up with a big smile, Britta just turned on her tiptoes back to her room trying to be quiet. 

He could’ve stayed like that forever.


	7. Lipstick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group have a nice lunch, but it gets interrupted by Annie's date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Hope you've been enjoying the story so far. Feel free to comment any opinion, thought or feedback. Your comments and kudos are really appreciated. :)

The next day they all went to Abed’s favorite restaurant to have lunch. It was like the “old days”. Sitting around the table, talking and joking. Catching up. 

Britta and Troy shared some looks, Abed didn’t pay attention to it, just speaking to Jeff about his last project. Annie listened to Shirley as she talked about Shirley’s Sandwiches. Trying to conceal the fact that she was spying Troy and Britta with the corner of her eye. Something seemed off. 

“Annie, you need to tell me more about Adam. He seems so nice”, Shirley smiled at Annie who just smiled a little bit and started to play with the straw of her drink. Jeff stopped paying attention to Abed, who almost instantly noticed and turned to Shirley and Annie.

“Oh it’s just nothing. He’s a really good boy”, she said.

“You talk about him as if he was a dog”, Jeff teased her, trying to not sound aggressive. 

“I don’t really like him. I used to. But now he seems weird to me. Although it might be my fault, Annie and Adam met at one of my productions, he made a little cameo in my last short film, he is a model”, Abed said. 

“A model, huh? You go Annie”, Shirley smiled at her, playful. 

Jeff looked at Annie, who laughed as if being polite, but seemed a little ashamed and just played with her bracelet. 

“So Annie got a model? I always knew you could get something like that. But I agree with Abed, that guy seemed off. He has a really weird accent”, Troy said.

“He is from England, and he has a good accent. You guys just need to know him a little bit better. I’m sure you guys would love it”, Annie said with a sweet smile. Her eyes locked at Jeff who just looked right at her without trying to conceal his jealous gaze.

“Well”, Britta said while holding Jeff’s hand to try to distract Annie’s eyes from his face, “I think he seems really nice. He looks so in love with you. And I see your taste for man keeps the same. He's sweet like Vaugh and tall like Jeff”.

Annie laughed, “I love the fact that you compared his “sweetness”, such a good characteristic to Vaugh’s and his tallness, such a superficial characteristic to Jeff”.

“Hey, I can be sweet”, Jeff smirked at them. 

“Sure, honey. Give your fiancé some sugar”, Britta teased him while closing her eyes expecting a kiss. Jeff just patted her hair awkwardly. 

“That was weird”, Abed remarked. “They’re weird. But cute”, Shirley smiled.

Annie’s phone rang and her face turned into a more serious gaze, stood up and walked out of the restaurant to speak. Jeff watched her through the window, her walking from left to right, speaking casually on the phone. Seemed like she wasn’t that happy to speak to the person who called her, more like an obligated call. She felt his gaze and looked from the window, she smiled big and held her hand up as in “hello”, then continued her call.

When she walked into the restaurant again, Abed looked at her “We were making plans for tonight, we are going to the bar we talked about the other day. You are in, right?”.

Annie frowned as in ‘sorry’. “I have plans with Adam, he just called to see if I already know what I'm going to wear so he can match his tie”. Jeff rolled his eyes. “I forgot. We were going to this dinner. But text me the details and we’ll go with you after this thing. I hate to interrupt this, but I’m going to go ahead to the apartment to get ready. I’ll see you guys later”. 

Annie stood up and grabbed her bag. “No worries, Annie. You do what you need to do to keep your man happy”, Shirley happily said. 

“No, you do what you want to do, Annie… Jeff! Maybe you can walk her home. It’s so nice outside and you can use a walk”, Britta said pocking his stomach. 

“I can walk you home. I mean, it might be a little dangerous for you to walk alone”, Jeff said almost instantly standing up right next to Annie.

“I mean, I walk alone on a daily basis. I’m sure I’m fine”, Annie said smiling.

“Yeah but he needs to do more exercise”, Britta said while drinking a milkshake. 

They walked together back to the apartment, it was a nice sunny day. The back of their hands rub together and as he was going to hold her hand, she just grabbed her hair and changed the topic. 

_ ‘“Of course, you’re ‘engaged’”, Jeff had to remember to himself.  _

Back in the apartment Jeff stood outside Annie’s room while she changed into a dress for her dinner with Adam. They had a little chat, he could hear her laughing and he was glad he had this time with her, even though he couldn't look at her in the eyes while she smiled or reacted to his words. 

He could hear everyone else’s coming back from the restaurant while they excitedly talked about some celebrity they had seen on the way back home. Abed was really trying to explain to them that not everybody who walked with a bodyguard was a celebrity. 

“Everyone’s home already and you haven’t even finish putting on your clothes”, Jeff left out a little smile and she came out of the room, wearing a [stunning dress](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/727331408548489669/), her lips with a deep red lipstick. He looked back at her and his smile faded away, his mouth open, looking her up and down. 

“Too much?”, Annie said while holding her arms a little bit for him to see her dress better. 

“No. No. You look. Wow. Yes”, it was the only thing that he managed to say. 

The doorbell rang and Abed put his head up. “Must be Adam, he’s one of the few people who still uses the doorbell”. 

“Thank you” Annie said to Jeff who just followed her with his eyes her whole way to the door. Britta raised her eyebrows at him and made a little dance as if she was spanking someone. Shirley looked at her with confused eyes.

“Damn, Annie, you look hot. Not like ‘daaaamn girl, you look hot’, more like a ‘daaaamn miss let me buy you a drink and take you home to meet my parents, hot’”, Troy said while Annie smiled and opened the door to a perfectly well-dressed Adam, who held a big bouquet of roses in front of his face.

Adam moved the bouquet a little bit to look at her and smiled. “Well I am a lucky man”, he said and came close to her to give her a kiss, she baked up and just pointed at her lips. Adam seemed to get it. “Sorry, lipstick”, Annie said and she took the flowers. Adam grabbed her face carefully and gave her a tiny peck on the lips, then he kissed her nose and her forehead.

Jeff’s face red with jealousy, only staring at them. Britta was suddenly next to him, with Troy.

Troy whispered to him “Britta told me, want me to punch him?”. 

“Oops, now you got lipstick on your nose”, Adam said and cleaned Annie’s nose carefully. “Told you”, Annie said while backing up more and leaving the flowers in a vase on the counter. 

“You could have lipstick all over your face and still look beautiful”, Adam said while hugging her from behind. They all could almost sense her discomfort. “Roses, your favorites. Like them?”.

“Actually, tulips are her favorite”, Abed casually said. Everyone looking at him.

“Next time i’ll bring you tulips, then”, Adam said. “Don’t worry, I do love roses”, she said, her face lit up a little bit while she noticed a little card on the bouquet.

“Oooh, a love note? What does it say?”, she said playfully, almost excited. Jeff couldn’t decide if it hurted him to see her excited about another man giving her flowers or seeing her uncomfortable with said man. 

Annie took the card and read it out loud, her smile turned upside down, “‘To Annie’”, she closed the card and laughed almost disappointed. “A man of few words.

“Sorry baby, wanted me to write something else?”, Adam said, stroking her hair. 

“No, no. Thank you, I love them”, she said. 

They said goodbye to everyone else and went outside the apartment. All eyes on the door.

“Her love language is words of affirmation, he should’ve known that she would care more for the note than for her second choice on flowers. I can’t ship them”, Abed casually said while going to the living room. “Did you all see her face when he hugged her?”.

“Well I’m glad I wasn’t the only one who saw that”, Shirley said. “But it was a nice touch to bring her flowers. Not all men are that thoughtful".

“Shirley, they’re flowers, he did not give her world peace”, Jeff blurted out. 

“They still seem so cute together. I’m glad Annie’s giving herself a chance to be happy”, Shirley said in a passive-aggressive tone glaring her eyes at Jeff. “We need to support her, okay? She has a nice job, a nice boyfriend and a nice happy life ahead. Now, if you excuse me, I need to call my nice family”, she walked towards the bedroom. 

After a beat, Abed said “Yeah, but that relationship is going nowhere”.

“How do you know that?” Troy asked. “Care to explain, Abed?”, Britta asked, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“You see, Annie loves wearing lipstick. I’ve spent a lot of time with her during her ‘free time’, meaning days we didn’t go to school, or, like now, times when she goes to work and spend time with her friends. And her preference to lipstick now, it’s not because she ‘grew up’ it’s just that she can now wear lipstick”, he looked at the others, who didn’t seem to understand.

“You saw her first reaction when Adam tried to kiss her. She said no, and she used her lipstick as an excuse. If she wears lipstick then he can’t kiss her because he would smear it. The point is, she hasn't decided to switch back to lipgloss or just some balm, that’s because she really doesn’t want him to kiss her. Have any of you, before this week, seen her wearing lipstick, not lipgloss?”.

“Just a couple of times, I always thought of her of a lipgloss girl”, Britta said, trying to think. “There was this time when we went to a concert, then another time when we had lunch in that new restaurant, when you went with me to that march…” Britta stopped as if she had realized something.

“And what do all of those memories or moments have in common?”, Abed asked Britta.

“Jeff was not there”, Britta said, turning to Jeff surprised. 

“What?”, Jeff just looked at them, still confused about why this whole lipstick thing was such a big deal.

“Those were times where we were really sure Jeff wasn't going”, Troy said, now with the same Britta look on his face. 

Abed held his hand up and moved his head a little to the side, “I figured this a while ago. When Annie knew she was going to see Jeff, she didn't wear lipstick, because that would mean that there’s an excuse for him not to kiss her, not wanting to get lipstick on him. It’s easier to clean lipgloss. So if she did not wear lipstick anytime Jeff was around, it was because she didn't want him not to kiss her. It’s weird, but kind of complex. But again, she was in love. When she moved to LA with me she was now wearing her lipsticks, because there was no Jeff to kiss her now. So, now, she’s with Adam, and she continues to wear her bold lipsticks. She’s not in love, or even trying to be, I still haven’t figured that out yet. But she doesn’t want to be kissed by him”.

“But Jeff’s here now. She has seen Adam like two times since we are here and she still wears lipstick around Jeff”, Britta pointed out and Jeff was still trying to process the whole ‘lipstick logic’, he looked back at Abed as if looking for answers.

“Well, you guys are ‘engaged’, I don’t think she would want to kiss one of her best friend’s fiancé. No, let me rephrase that, I don’t think she wants to let herself kiss Jeff. So, her lipstick excuse for keeping Adam away from kissing her, is also her own excuse to not let herself kiss Jeff”.

Troy, Britta and Jeff looked as if they were still processing Abed’s information. Britta looked at Jeff and held his arm as if trying to see if he was okay. Jeff’s face pale, looking from Abed to Britta’s worried eyes. 

“I think it might be just a physical and metaphoric excuse, if you ask me. I don’t think lipstick would keep you away from kissing her. We didn’t have time to prove that theory since she only wore balms and lipgloss when we were at Greendale”, Abed said now eating some snacks that were on the counter. 

“Jeff, you do know that her favorite flowers are tulips, right?”.

“I do, Abed”, Jeff said, his voice still weak, trying to process everything.

“Good”, Abed smiled and kept eating. 


	8. It's you, babe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to a bar, Annie joins them after a party with her 'boyfriend'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for you kuddos and comments. They're really appreciated and I love reading your opinions and feedback. Let me know what you've been thinking about the story so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter, have a great day! :)

It was 9 pm and they were already in the bar. Jeff went almost obligated by the others, he wanted to wait in the apartment for Annie, he needed to talk to her. Troy joked about maybe she was going to skip their plan at the bar and went straight to Adam’s, but noticed how the others took the joke and encouraged Jeff to join them and have some fun.

It was better though, to have a couple of drinks with his friends than stay at the quiet apartment with only Annie and her boyfriend in mind. She had mentioned that she would join the group at the bar, but he could see her having a good time with her boyfriend and turning them down. At the end of the day, she had a big heart and she knew her friends would understand if she decided not to go. 

Shirley and Britta danced with Abed and Troy at the bar, Abed seemed uncomfortable trying to dance but was happy to spend time with his friends. He missed them. 

Jeff was standing in front of a tall table with a glass of scotch in hand, he noticed a couple of girls looking at him, but his mind was somewhere else. Britta joined him and smiled, “You know, Annie’s not here. And I already spot like four to five girls drooling at you. Do you want me to be your wing-woman, Winger?”.

“I’m cool, thanks”, Jeff said, not paying that much attention, he saw Shirley smiled at Troy and Abed and he smiled a little bit. he had good friends, he knew that. 

“Britta, do you think I should do something?”, he asked. “About what?”, Britta responded drinking her beer.

“I’ve been thinking about the whole lipstick thing. She doesn’t want me to kiss her, or she doesn’t want herself to be with me”.

“Oh, but she does want that. You guys have this weird tension and energy around each other, it’s gross. But also kind of cute and sad. It’s cute because it makes sense that you are together, it’s gross because if you had a little bit less decency you’ve already jumped each other bones in front of everyone, thanks for not doing that, by the way. And it’s sad because I can see why she might try to date this guy and just be your friend”. 

Jeff drinked the rest of the scotch in his glass, as if knowing she was about to deliver some truth bombs.

“But you feel in love almost at the wrong time. You were both growing up and figuring out life. And one day you were all in, and the next you turned her away. During this past year you almost lost touch. So that last talk with her, i know you were really honest, but going from that speech to just nothing, it can be confusing. And then Abed telling her that we were something, I know he had the best intentions, he says it was for her to have a little bit more story on her own, but I know it hurted him to see his friend suffering from something that he can’t control. So he made this up in an attempt for her to just run back to you and confess her feelings, but it fired back, well, kind of”. 

“I was waiting for her, Britta”.

“I know that. In a way, I do believe that she did too. But then…”

“Yeah, the whole us thing”.

“Yeah. It sucks, but now we are all here, and this connection you have with her is still here. I can swear that her eyes spark when she sees you, and you can see how she gets when someone brings up anything about you and me or her boyfriend”.

“She has a boyfriend, I do have to respect that”.

“God. You have hit on married women and now you do care”, Britta said, mocking him.

“I was a douche before”.

“Are you really just keeping yourself in this position? You make up obstacles for not going for what you want”.

“I’m not making things up. If she’s in love, or trying to be happy. As Shirley said, she has a happy and nice life in front of her and… I just want her to have anything she wants, to be with who she wants to be. I’m not gonna stand in her way”.

“You need to tell her the truth. Sooner than later, she might be so mad about us lying to her. Abed knows, Troy knows, and I'm pretty sure Shirley suspects…”

“How did Troy know?”.

“Oh we made out and he was so worried for you but I explained to him so he’s all full on board on fake engagement if that means you and Annie get together. Abed told him it was a classic movie move, faking a relationship for the girl to realize she was always in love with the guy. But in this movie we all know that”. 

“Telling her the truth would mean telling her why I lied, and that would be telling her that I love her. I don’t want to mess up with her head”. 

Britta looked over his shoulder and brought up a finger in front of her mouth as in “shh”. Suddenly Jeff felt a warm hand on his back, he turned around to see Annie giving him a warm smile, still wearing her lipstick. Britta walked away to the dance floor and Jeff just looked at Annie. 

“You are here”, he said, almost surprised.

“Of course, I told you guys I would come”, she said while leaving her small bag on the table.

Jeff made a little gesture to the waitress, and turned to Annie “An Appletini, Milady?”.

She looked up at him as if she realized something, almost surprised, and smiled, those big blue eyes looking straight at him. “Actually, I would like a Cosmopolitan, Milord”.

“So now you switch from Apple to Cranberry? Wild”, Jeff teased her with a smile and ordered the drinks to the waitress. 

“In fact, I like it better because it’s pink”, she said while taking her lipstick out from her purse. She took her phone and turned on the camera, to use it as a mirror, made him hold the phone in front of her and touched up her lipstick. 

“Makes sense”, was the only thing Jeff managed to say. The music was a little too loud, Annie trying to apply her lipstick but was interrupted by herself singing the song, and dancing a little bit. Jeff couldn’t look away. 

_ “Now I'm seeing red, not thinking straight. Blurring all the lines, you intoxicate me. Just like nicotine, heroin, morphine. Suddenly, I’m a fiend and you’re all I need… It’s you babe, and I'm sucked for the way that you move, babe. And I could try to run, but it would be useless. You’re to blame. Just one hit of you, I knew I’ll never be the same”.  _

She sang suddenly looking up at him, gave him a little smile without taking her eyes off his. Jeff mesmerized by the view, her lipstick was perfect, her lips were perfect, her face was perfect, she was perfect. 

The waitress came back with Jeff’s scotch and two cosmopolitans. When Annie was about to correct him, the waitress pointed out a couple of guys in the back who lifted up their drinks as if trying to hit on her. 

Jeff looked at the naturality of her response, she mouthed a thank you with a kind smile and pointed at him while grabbing his arm, as if telling the guys she was with him. He smiled, almost proud and sigh in relief, when was he holding his breath? The guys nodded in understanding and bow with their heads at him, kindly. 

She turned at him and kept up with a small chat. “Wait”, he interrupted her, “sorry, I just have to point out, the two of them tried to hit on you when you were next to a guy? That takes some balls”. 

“It’s LA, Jeff, thank God this time were kind guys. You have no idea what it can be like. I like having you here, it’s going to sound dumb, but It feels a little bit safer... But yeah, maybe they were expecting a threesome, or foursome if I could talk you in”, she laughed and he smiled, happy to see her relax, happy to be with her if she wanted or needed to feel safe. He knew he would even give his life in a heartbeat for her. A little dramatic, but true. 

“Wanna join the others at the dance floor?”, Jeff asked. 

“Uh, let me finish my two drinks and maybe I’ll be down for that”, she smiled, almost finishing her first drink and making a funny face after the vodka taste. 

Abed came back to the table to give them two shots, “Britta grabbed these from another table, so it’s a gift from her. 

“Pretends to be shocked, but it’s a nice gesture”, Annie said before drinking the shot and again, there it was, the funny face, but stronger. She let the shot glass down and clapped, a little tipsy. Jeff looked straight at her, then back at Abed who just tilted his head to the side as in ‘yes, i’ve seen her do that before’. 

“Didn’t expect to see you here that early. Was everything okay?”, Abed asked Annie.

Annie, a little bit drunk by her Cosmopolitan and then, the shot, babbled a little bit, “Yeah, it was fine. But his parents were there, I didn’t know that. Kind of awkward”. 

“He should have told you about that”, Jeff added.

“I know, we’ve only been dating for a couple of months and I’ve told him that no ‘meeting my parents’ stuff at least till we formalize and it was as if I said nothing. Of course I was delightful, but that’s just my natural self”, Annie said while grabbing the next Cosmo and leaning to the table.

Abed looked at Jeff, “She has really good self esteem under the influences of alcohol”. 

“Of course I have, have you seen all of this”, Annie said referring to her body, Abed turned to look at Jeff who was almost perplexed by her sudden confidence and she smiled. 

“She’s kidding”, Abed told Jeff. She laugh. 

“All jokes aside, I’m really good with parents but if I’m not that sure what we are or where we are going I don’t want to go and disappoint him and all of his family, you know?”. 

“Makes sense, seemed like a smart choice. Wish he would’ve listened to you”, Abed commented after going back to the group.

Annie was about to take a sip from her drink, Jeff took it from her and handed her a water bottle. “You’re tiny, drink some water before keeping up with the colorful drinks”. 

“Ugh”, Annie said while opening the bottle and taking a small sip. 

“So, I know it’s not any of my business. But you’ve not formalized? He’s not your boyfriend?”.

“I mean, kind of, not officially. And don’t ever say that’s not your business because you’re my friend and you can ask about anything that you want”, she said while shooting him a killer gaze, almost offended. 

“When we started dating I told him I needed time and space because I still, well, I was not feeling myself and my mind and my heart were a mess, still are, a little bit”, she confessed, he was sure it was because the alcohol on her system, “I told him I was getting over someone, who was... is...” her voice cracked up a little bit, “is really important to me and he told me he understood and he would not pressure me to anything and he would not expect anything from me until I was sure I wanted something serious with him”.

“And now he introduced you to his parents. Throw that man in jail for trying something serious with Miss Edison”, he joked.

She left out a small laugh, “I know it’s nonsense, but I didn’t want to involve anyone with me till I was fully over this other guy” she said trying to motion with her hands as if it had been a long time ago, trying to make it seem as if this guy who she had to get over wasn’t him. 

“And if, this past guy, the one you were trying to get over it. If you were dating him for a couple of months, and had introduced you to his parents, would you have gotten this upset with him?”, Jeff asked, looking at her, waiting for her response.

She took another sip at the Cosmopolitan, watching at the group dancing, not even noticing her words and said, “God, no. I have tons of questions for your parents”. 

  
Jeff couldn't suppress his big smile,  _ bingo. _


	9. Truth, dare or shot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group hangs at a bar. A woman flirts with Jeff, they play a little "Truth, dare or shot" game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It really makes my day your kuddos or comments. Just a warning, this chapter includes some comments that might be rated mature, nothing explicit. Still hope you enjoy it, and if you prefer less “mature” content or situations (in future chapters), let me know in the comments. I love reading your opinions about the story so far. Thank you. :)

The group kept drinking at the bar, now together around one of the tables. A couple of shots on it. Shirley was making sure everyone was comfortable and having a good time, Jeff noticed she was more concerned for Annie who had 3 Cosmopolitans and a couple of shots on her small system, too much for anyone her size. He was on his second glass of scotch, not drinking as he used to, mostly because he was focused, too, on Annie not drinking too much. Sometimes even grabbing her by the waist carefully to help her balance herself, being a little tipsy. But he was enjoying her company, enjoying her laughing about anything and enjoying her flirty little gestures to him, those probably more obvious as a result of her drunk state. 

“I need more of these”, Troy said while drinking a shot. “I suggest we play a game. Not a very long one because it’s already 2 am and not that complicated because, well, Annie, Britta and Troy’s drunk levels”, Abed said, drinking a beer.

“I’m on board! Annie, I dare you to go and break up with that guy!”, Britta said excited. “Oh, so we are playing kind of truth or dare?”, Shirley asked.

“Well, truth or dare or shot!”, Britta answer, “Although I already know a lot of stuff about you guys”. 

“I can look up the internet for some random questions”, Troy said while grabbing his phone. 

“In the meanwhile, Annie, break up with that guy!”, Britta said while pointing to a clearly very drunk guy on the bar, drinking alone. 

“I don’t even know him. Why would I break up with him? How does that even work?”, Annie said, trying to catch the straw on her drink, failing. Jeff looked at her as if she was adorable. 

“It doesn't make sense, Britta”, Jeff.

“Improvise, Annie!”, she said.

“I’ll take the shot”, Annie answered.

“Booo!! Noooo, Where’s the fun in that?”, Britta teased her. 

“Fine! Whatever”, Annie said. They all looked at Annie trying to walk as straight as she could, she sat next to the guy, who turned to look at her, of course not recognizing her. She was talking about something and put her hand on the man's arm, while putting her other hand in her heart. They could seem she was giving a really moving break up speech. He looked at her and started crying, he hugged her. Jeff stood up from his seat ready to walk towards them, until he saw them break apart and Annie giving the man a tiny pat on the shoulder. She walked back to them, the guy cleaned up his tears and held up his drink as if he had lost someone who he really loved. 

“God! What did you tell him?”, Britta asked as soon as Annie arrived at the table. “Just that I really cared about him and our friendship and that I wanted us to keep being friends… He must have been really drunk because he asked me if there was some other guy. Poor thing. But I mean. I did it”, Annie said. Jeff smiled at her, “He seemed really upset about your break up, but that goodbye hug was a nice touch”. 

“Well I had just broken up with him. He was really important for the last 15 seconds of my life. Also, I’m really good at goodbye”, she winked at him and smiled. He smiled at the thought, it also hurted a little bit, so he took another sip of his scotch. 

“Britta, I want to know. How was the proposal?”, Shirley asked.

Britta and Jeff looked at each other, not knowing what to say. “Funny you asked. It was really beautiful and I can’t even tell it without crying because” Britta started fake crying and Shirley held her quickly, trying to calm her down. “Oh, it’s okay, sweetie. You can tell me later”. “It’s just I get so excited”, Britta was really good at fake crying, apparently, tears falling down her face while hugging Shirley.

Jeff looked at them surprised, then his attention went to Abed who said “Oh oh”, while pointing at Annie, next to Jeff. Jeff turned his face at Annie who was bawling, tears even down her neck. Her make up still intact but her face a little red from crying.

“What happened?!”, Jeff grabbed her by her arms carefully, trying to check her body to see if she had been hurt somehow. “Oh my God. Did someone touch you?”, Abed asked, almost preparing himself to defend her and punch someone. 

“Speaking from experience, Abed said, “It can be because of the song’s lyrics, she saw a puppy video on her phone or just sudden stress. But I don’t think this song has good lyrics to cry on”. 

“It’s still a pretty good song, tho” Troy said while singing along to some rock song.

“Annie, talk to me. What happened?”, Jeff asked, a little stressed trying to understand her.

“It’s just so sad to see Britta crying. Look at her!”, Annie said while pointing at Britta who was now ‘calm’ still her head resting on Shirley’s shoulder, but that could be because she was clearly drunk. 

“Look at her, she’s okay now, see?”, Jeff said, cupping her face with both hands and cleaning her tears away. Annie trying to calm down, still breathing heavily. Her eyes looked up at him, then her brows went up and she started crying again. Taking her face from his hands and just leaned on the table. He put his hand on the back of her waist, trying to comfort her, not knowing what to do. She grabbed his other hand who was next to her on the table and squeezed it softly. 

“Annie, honey, are you okay? Are you sick?” Shirley asked, preoccupied. 

Annie just looked down at the table, left out a sight, cleaned up her tears and looked back up again with a big smile, as if nothing had happened. “I’m good, are we still playing?”.

Jeff looked at Britta, dead worried, Britta just shook her head with a ‘it’s fine’ look on her face. 

The group kept playing, Jeff looked at Annie all the time, as if trying to prevent her from frying again. Annie and Britta went to the bathroom when Jeff noticed a woman looking straight at him, he looked away, and talked to Troy, Abed and Shirley, then the woman was next to him.

“Hello, are you new to LA? I haven’t seen you around. I’m Madeline”, the woman said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He leaned back a little bit, uncomfortable. Before he could speak, Annie and Britta were back at the table, the woman turned to look at the girls and smiled big while hugging Annie, “Gosh! Annie! So good to see you here!”.

“Maddie! Oh my god, I love your dress! Do you know my friends?”, Annie asked Madelaine.

“Thank you, any time! No, I just came over to meet this cute guy”, Madelaine turned to Jeff as if he wasn’t there. Jeff saw Annie’s expression change, a little bit more uncomfortable, still managed to keep her smile and looked at Jeff. 

“Care to introduce me?”, Madeline said to Annie.

“Sure, Maddie, this is Jeff”, Annie said while grabbing Jeff’s arm. Madeline looked a little worried and looked at Annie. “Your… friend? From Greendale?”.

Annie nodded and Madeline's smile turned more friendly towards Jeff and looked back at Annie. “Ohhh… Jeff, Jeff… Okay. Well, nice to meet you, Jeff. And Annie, nice to see you, we should grab lunch next week”, Madeline said while saying goodbye to Annie. 

“Why did that girl change her mind about Jeff? She was surely hitting on him”, Abed pointed out to Annie. 

“Maybe it was because she noticed his weird grin”, Troy said, messing with Jeff.

“She just doesn’t like guys with names that start with J”, Annie said, trying to keep it casual, drinking her cocktail. It was the second time someone has given him that ‘Jeff” look. First Adam, now one of her friends, they know something. Jeff smiled at Annie, while imagining that maybe that change of opinion was because this Madeline girl was a good friend who did not hit on her friend’s... ‘friend’, or crush, or future partner. 

“I’m getting sleepy, bring up the questions, Troy!”, Britta said. “Or we can go back to the apartment and sleep”, Shirley added. “Just a couple of questions, we can all answer them… Or we take a shot”, Britta said. 

“Fine, I’ll answer first. I’m pretty proud of my honesty”, Annie said. 

Troy lifted his phone to read, “Okay, Annie… No, I can’t ask that to Annie”. 

“Oh, come on, I’ll do it”, Britta said while taking the phone away from Troy to read the question, “Oh… No I, maybe, well, no”.

“C’mon guys, you can ask me anything. I don’t mind”, Annie sweetly said. 

“Okay, all of you cover your ears”, Britta said, and looked specifically at Jeff, who looked at her confused.

“Annie, name all of the people you have slept with”, Britta said, almost embarrassed. Annie was drinking her cocktail and almost spit it out, surprised. 

“Oh, well. No, that’s too embarrassing, no way”, Annie said. Troy was counting with his fingers, Abed was thinking, Shirley shook her head, Jeff was a little bit worried, not that it mattered, but those were some details that maybe he just didn't need to know. 

“Mine's two. I’m pretty sure I’m even or I have more experience than Annie”, Abed said looking at Annie who left a gasp out. 

“Honey you don’t need to answer”, Shirley said.

“No, no, it doesn’t matter. I wish I had more experience, but Abed’s right”, Annie left out, clearly embarrassed.

“What?”, Jeff said, he was sure she had men falling on her feet ready to do whatever she wanted to. 

“Please, please tell me that you’re not counting your first experience with that gay boyfriend”, Britta said, almost as if Annie just had releaved something so hard to believe.

Annie lifted her shoulders up as if it was obvious she was referring to that ex boyfriend, embarrassed. 

“Oh, no, Annie! No, wait, there’s no way! What about Vaugh? Wait… what about Adam?!”, Britta asked, Jeff’s blood burning up. 

“She hasn't slept with Adam. He hasn’t stayed in our apartment. She barely kisses him. At least you’re like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman and don’t want to kiss him because you’re worried you might fall in love”, Abed said. 

“What? No”, Annie said, “I haven’t slept with Adam because, well, he’s cute and everything but, it’s such an intimate thing and I might be thinking too much about it, but we are just not there yet”.

“Oh sweetie, that’s the cutest thing!”, Shirley added, almost proud of Annie. Jeff was proud of her too, but his opinion was just because she deserved better and that guy doesn’t even deserve to even look at her direction. But that might be his jealousy speaking. 

“Well, and Vaugh? He was weird, but well, he was your boyfriend”, Britta asked, still surprised.

“We did stuff, we just didn’t do, well the whole thing”, Annie confessed, her face turning red with shame.

“So, one?”, Abed asked. “Cool. Cool. Cool. Very old fashioned of you, but I respect that. Makes sense, you were with Vaugh when still trying to understand your feelings for Jeff and that might be weird for you. And after Vaugh you didn’t date anyone. Before Jeff you had a crush for Troy but that didn’t develop, of course. So it makes sense. 

“How could you, Annie? God made us to love with our whole body”, Britta almost yelled. 

“Yeah, I just, I overthink it and it feels like something too intimate to take that lightly. I do wish I were able to have one night stands and be okay with it but I don’t think I can do that. So, learn, kids, don’t get feelings for someone for years because it might affect your whole romantic life. I do wish I had way more experience”, Annie joked, but it hurted Jeff a little bit. He kept dating and flirting during his Greendale days, he had stopped when he realized he compared everywoman with her. 

“Sex is a very important part of eveyone’s life, Annie. I can’t believe it”, Britta said.

“God, don’t worry about it. I have two hands and a very specific imagination. Thank you very much”, Annie said, clearly affected by the drinks.

“Oh, too much information”, Shirley said while looking at her.

“Don’t be embarrassed. It is a very intimate moment. I haven’t had sex in almost two years”, Jeff said, trying to confess to her that he was, too, almost waiting for her, respecting the bond that they have even if she haven’t asked for him to do it. He couldn’t be with anyone else. In any aspect. 

“That’s too cheesy, Jeff”, Britta blurred out while drinking her beer.

Annie looked at him in the eyes, her face blank. “Britta, Jeff” Are you saving yourself for your wedding night? That is so so sweet! I’m so proud”, Shirley added. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. We need to get you a one night stand! The first time is awkward but then you get experience and it gets so easy”, Britta said straight to Annie.

Troy and Abed looked at Jeff’s worried gaze. “I think she’s okay like that”, Troy said. “Maybe we should go to dance, or just home. Annie’s one shot away from wanting to sleep on the floor”, Abed said. 

“C’mon. You need to live! Who do you like? Point anyone, the whole bar is yours!”, Britta said. 

“Ehem, Britta…”, Jeff said quietly, trying to stop her and remember her the whole situation.

Britta turned around with a surprise face. “Oh! Sure, sorry! Annie you can borrow Jeff, he’s actually really good! I don’t mind, get that one night stand, girl!”.

Annie and Jeff looked at Britta almost horrified. Troy and Abed looked at them with a confused face. Shirley stood up, “No, Britta, you’re drunk. Jeff’s not a dress that you can let your friends borrow. He’s your fiancé, almost husband”.

“Yeah, whatever”, she said while drinking her beer.

“You do are like a unicorn. Honey, it is a big deal, just wait until you formalize with that Adam guy”, Shirley nicely said.

Annie made a gag sound and face, it came out so natural for her that made Jeff smile. And there was that little voice in his head, telling him she was just too precious, too pure, too everything that is good for him. But he wanted to be better, he wanted to be the man she deserved. 

“I’m just saying, if you want to practice, you can borrow him. You like him, he’s your friend, right? He's nice”, Britta said, trying to hug Jeff but almost falling on the table because of all the alcohol she had, Jeff grabbed her carefully and helped get on her feet again. Britta smiled and gave him a thumbs up as if she had helped him. 

“Really kind offer”, Annie said, while letting a small laugh out. “Any time, baby gurl. Go dance, I’ll watch you guys from here”, Britta said, while hugging Troy. 

The lights dim out a little bit more and slower music starts to play. The group started dancing. The dance floor is a little bit more crowded with couples. Annie turned to Jeff and gave him her hand, inviting him to dance with a sweet smile. “Milord?”, Annie said. “Milady”,Jeff said before grabbing her hand. 

She leaded him to the dance floor, holding his hand. When they arrived he instantly holded her close, both hands on her waist, she put her arms around him up to his shoulders. They started slow dancing, too close but it didn’t seem to bother them. Suddenly it felt as if they were alone, there was nothing around them, no one else.

_ “Then you smiled over your shoulder. For a minute I was stone cold sober. I pulled you closer to my chest… I knew I loved you then, but you’d never know, ‘cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go. I knew I needed you, but I never show”...  _

His eyes trying to see her face, she sometimes stroked his hair sweetly, She lifted her face up to him with her eyes closed while singing, really feeling the song. She sometimes opened her eyes and when it seemed as if they could be about to kiss, she looked away, almost sad.

He gave her a kiss on her hair, and started signing softly close to her,  _ “I’m so in love with you and I hope you know. Darling, your love is more than what it's eight in gold”...  _

Over to the rest of the group, Britta, still drunk, took a couple of pictures of them with Jeff’s phone. “He’s gonna love this moment in the future. When I’m godmother of one of their kids”. 

“They don’t seem that happy”, Troy said.

“Look at their proximity. They appreciate this moment, trying to really make it worth it, but they’re not fully happy. They’re almost heartbroken”, Abed added.


	10. Cinderella.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group leaves Annie and Jeff outside the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I really aprecciate your kudos and comments, so feel free to let me know your thoughts about the story so far... :)

3 am and the group were outside of the bar, walking to a taxi. Shirley was talking about how it had been a while since she stayed up until almost 4 am. Abed walked happily, appreciating the city. Troy held Britta by the waist to help her walk. Jeff tried to do the same to Annie, who wasn’t letting him that close to her, he kept an eye on her and walked on her speed in case she was about to trip on her own feet, still wearing her heels, but tipsy enough to walk almost in zig zags on the sidewalk. She sometimes got distracted by anything during the trip to the car, or just stopped walking to open her arms and “balance”, trying to make Jeff believe she was fine. 

Jeff put his hand on her low back to guide her, and she hit his other hand, “No! I can walk to there”, she almost yelled. “You can’t even form a sentence, Annie. Just let me help you, we’re close to the taxi”, Jeff said. Annie left an angry sound and let herself fall in his arms, he was sure that was not her plan, but she failed to execute it. He held her in his arms and helped her walk, “Okay, this works”, Jeff said. 

He opened the taxi door for her, she just leaned on the side of the taxi. “You go first”, she said. “Annie, please”, he said, helping Troy with Britta. Abed was standing outside the passenger seat. “I don’t think we are going to fit all in there”, she pointed out. “You can sit on Jeff’s lap!” Britta yelled from inside the taxi. The other ones started to argue about their seats, Jeff looked to the others for what felt like a couple of seconds and then, when he turned back to when Annie was standing a couple of seconds ago.

“Wait, where’s Annie?”, Jeff said, looking around worried. “Annie? Oh! I just saw her!”, Britta said with a smile. “”Did you saw her in the bar, Britts?”, Troy asked. “Yes”, she responded with a proud smile.

“Oh no, did LA robbed her? Oh my God”, Shirley said, starting to panic.

“She’s over there”, Abed pointed to the other side of the street. Annie was speaking to a guy with a tiny food truck, she was shorter than he recalled.

“Oh, she left her right shoe”, Abed said while picking up the heel. “She runs waster without heels”. “Makes sense”, Jeff said while grabbing the heel, a little annoyed. “You go back to the apartment, I’ll bring her back in a minute”. Annie was now sitted in the sidewalk, eating what seemed to be a hotdog. Yep, still drunk. 

“Wait! Can you bring home a couple of those? Pleeeease”, Britta asked Jeff with puppy eyes.

“You’re vegan, Britta”, Shirley said. “And? She’s jew, maybe it’s a vegan hot dog”, Britta said, almost offended.

“Sure”, Jeff responded before closing the taxi’s door and crossing the street to go to Annie, who smiled big when saw Jeff. 

“Jeff! Want some?”, she said while offering him her food. “No, thank you. Missing something?”, Jeff asked while sitting next to her and showing her heel. 

“No, it was strategic”, she said proudly, Jeff smiled at her reaction and cleaned the side of her mouth with his thumb. “So, it was strategic for you to leave a shoe next to me. How does that work? I’m supposed to grab it and look for you around like a drunk Cinderella?”, Jeff said looking at her with sweet eyes.

“No, I was going to go back because I would notice that my heel was missing and then i’d have to remember when I left it… But your theory it’s actually cuter. Who’s the hopeless romantic now?”, she teased her and turned a little bit to lift her leg in front of him. He catched the cue and put her heel back on.

“Those actually hurt, you know? They’re not that comfortable”, she said.

“I supposed, by the fact that you literally prefered to run barefoot on the street… How do you even get that? I got your purse” he said about the hotdog.

“I just asked nicely”, she said with a smile, “Also I found a dollar a few steps away from the taxi. It’s vegan, wanna try it? You need to eat something”, she said, again almost putting the hotdog in front of him. “No, thank you, I’m good”, he said. She seemed better, but still a little bit tipsy, it amused him that even with her head on the clouds she was worried about him and his well being. 

She finished her food and looked up to the sky. “The moon it’s so pretty tonight”, “What?”, Jeff said, just looking at her. “Look at the moon!”, she said without looking away from the sky. He looked up, it was pretty, but he would prefer just to look at her. She left out a sight and kept looking up. “Can I tell you a secret?, she asked.

“Of course”, he said, expecting her to tell him she was starting to catch feelings for another man, or something worse, or something irrational, due to her state.

“I missed you, like a lot, too much”, she left out. He smiled. “I missed you too, like a lot, too much”, he said. She stopped looking up and turned her head to him, “No, no, not like that. You don’t get it. I missed you like a lot, a lot. It hurted like it physically hurt”, she said motioning her stomach. “Are you sure it wasn’t that hot dog?”, he said, trying to joke. He hated to hurt her.

“I’m serious, it was so weird. I miss my friends a lot, always, but thinking about you and missing you is just it hurted, man. Ugh, I hate it here”, she said, “Can I borrow another dollar? I want another one”, she said, trying to get up to the food truck. He held her hand and helped back again next to him. “I will buy you anything you want after you finish that thought”. 

“I already finished, that was it, I haven’t figured out anything else about it… Wait, there was way more of us tonight, where’s everybody?”.

“They went back to the apartment. Annie, I missed you too, I thought about you everyday for the past year”. 

“I went to Greendale after my internship. Before I decided to accept this job”, she confessed. 

“And you didn’t tell me? You didn’t want to see me?”, he said, hurt.

“I did, I told Britta I wanted to see you. She was surprisingly excited. So I went to Britta’s bar, she told me she asked you to go that night and, well, a couple of minutes went by and you sent her a message, something about you having a date and having to cancel”.

Jeff remembered that night, he did have a date, it was a mess but a friend tried to set him up with a girl on a double date, before he could say no he accompanied him. He and his friend had brought up the girls to the bar, he was still in a friendly, normal mood. Trying to help his friend with the girl he was trying to impress while being polite with the girl’s friend.

He remembered entering the bar, and Britta looked back at the girl, then back at him with surprise, almost disappointed and worried. Then she looked back to another place of the bar, back again at the entrance where he standed and hurried up to meet them, almost trying to distract him, but he didn't think much about it, just Britta being worried because he was ‘on a date’ with a girl. 

The food truck played some songs on a speaker, Annie was dancing a little bit to the rhythm, trying to seem as if it was okay. “I like that song”, she said and closed her eyes and exhaled, trying to relax. 

_ “You can take this heart, heal it or break it all apart. No, this isn’t fair, love me or leave here… Love me, baby please, cause I can still be the only one you need, the only one close enough to feel you breathe. Yeah, I could still be that place where you run, instead of the one that you’re running from” _ .

Annie turned to the food truck, “God, that’s so sad. Excuse me, sir? Are you okay?”, she asked, trying to get up on her knees to look at the owner. 

Jeff looked at her, perplexed, “You were there?”, he said, his voice almost as he was disappointed in himself, still knowing he didn’t go with ‘meeting other girl’ intentions, he just couldn’t. She sat back again.

“Yeah, it was my fault tho. I don’t know what I was thinking. I wanted to see you and to know your advice about some decisions I had to make. You don’t really need to explain anything to me. We’re just friends”, she said, now looking at the ground, she seemed heartbroken.

“Annie, I’m so sorry. If I had known”, she stopped him bringing one hand up as if ‘doesn’t matter’. “It happened what needed to happen. I was offered a job back at Greendale and it wasn't as cool as my job right now, but I was excited to just be back home and I don't know why I took for granted that you were going to be happy for me and ask me to take that job”.

“I couldn’t, Annie. I would be happy for you to be back at Greendale, but this is way bigger, look at you, you’re so way out of my league and now you get this cool FBI job in LA. You’re doing what you have to do to be the woman you’re supposed to be”, Jeff said, sadness in his voice. He loved her, but again, he was standing in her way. 

“I’m the woman I was supposed to be and that was going to happen with or without you, I just really wanted an excuse to get back to you-, your friends who are also my friends, you know?” she said, obviously failing to save her words. 

“I’m sorry I broke your heart”, he said, honestly.

“It 's okay. I got used to it. I thought I was one heartbreak away from finally being with you”, she said, sounding way bitter than she intended to. 

She stood up, trying to keep her balance and held her arm up for a cab. Her eyes not looking at him. 

“I’m happy you’re here with me. I still like you”, she said.

“Still don’t know why”, he said, standing up and holding her before she was about to fall, still a little tipsy. 

The music on the food truck now a little lower, still she moved her head as she listened.

_ “Every time I see you I die a little more, stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls. It’ll never be enough. It’s obvious you’re meant for me, every piece of you it just fits perfectly. Every second, every thought, I’m in so deep… Why can’t you hold me in the street? Why can’t I kiss you on the dancefloor? I wish that it could be like that. Why can’t we be like that? Cause I’m yours”.  _

He turned her to look at him and held her hands up his chest. Honesty in his eyes, almost desperation for her to know. “Annie, how I feel about you, I haven’t felt like this for anyone in my life. It doesn’t matter what we are, or where we are. I’m yours”.

She gave him a little smile and cupped his face with one of her hands and spoke softly. “Right back at you” she said with a small laugh, knowing he wanted for her to say more. He was being so vulnerable with her, so she continued, “Everytime I’m with you, like this, or anytime I think of you, I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest to go back to you, to look for you. And I know it is physically impossible but I swear to God I felt it any single time. This is not new, I felt it since I fell in love with you. It’s been years with this weird feeling on me, of my body and my heart and my mind just going to you like a magnet” he felt her chest getting closer to him, and as she noticed she left out a small laugh, “See?”, she asked with a little bit of sadness on her voice. 

Jeff felt he was floating, he was sure he was about to get out of there flying, if it wasn’t for the feeling of Annie holding his hands up her chest, her heart beating rapidly. His heart beating at the same pace.

He took her hair out of her face, looking straight at her big blue eyes and finally leaned down a little bit, she closed her eyes expecting. Before their lips met, a sudden bright light lit them up, a taxi parked next to them. She laughed shyly as if they had been ridiculous and opened the taxi’s door for him with a small, warm smile.


	11. It's 2013.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Annie come back from the bar to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you're enjoying the story. Your kudos and/or comments are really appreaciated. So, feel free to comment your opinions! :)

The way back the apartment was quiet, her head resting on his shoulder, falling asleep. The way up the stairs Jeff held Annie in his arms, trying to not wake her up, or at least trying not to bother her, because he could hear her small laughs at moments. He took her key off her purse and smiled when he noticed her keychain was a little heart that Jeff gave her on one Christmas. He was trying to do the bare minimum at the gift exchange for everyone, still in denial of his feelings for her and she had loved it. Abed once told him she cried after that party, not because the keychain was the best present she had ever got, but because he had thought of her.

When he opened the door she got off him trying to keep her balance. “I can walk”, she said, trying to take off her shoes. He closed the door, trying to not make a lot of noise in case everyone else were already asleep, “would’ve been nice to know before going up four floors with you in my arms”, he teased her. She laughed, “would’ve been nice to use the elevator”... Well, touché.

She took one of her heels off and almost tripped, he grabbed her instantly. “Careful”. “I’m fine, thank you”, she said, sitting on the floor, “I wanna sleep here. Can you pass me my pillow, please?”.

“You’re not sleeping on the floor. C’mon”, he held her, again and took her to her bedroom. He lay her down on her bed, she looked at him with a sweet smile. “So, you’re just gonna lie like that?”, he said, looking back at her. 

“Yeah, why not?”.

“You still have your make up on”.

“Yeah, might age 5 years tonight”.

“That would work for me”, he said with a small smile. She growled and tried to kick him with her heel. He laughed and stopped her leg, he took the only heel left. “You can kill me with these, you know?”.

“Yeah, that was the plan”, she smiled

“Rest, and please take that make up off. Okay?”

She stood up, annoyed, he smiled when she was in front of him, noticing her height without the heels. “I forgot how small you were, look at you”, he said, looking down at her. She just looked up and hugged him, he hugged her back and kissed her forehead. She patted her back and let him go, walked to the bathroom and instantly walked back to the room. 

“Have you seen my makeup remover?”.

“Since I don’t live here, no I have not, Annie”.

“Do you think Britta or Shirley took it?”.

“Maybe. I’ll go for Britta”.

“Okay, stay here”, she said, while pushing him a little bit to make him sit on her bed. He looked at her walking off the room a little confused.

Annie walked to the bathroom next to the room where Britta and Shirley stayed. She opened the door and saw Troy and Britta making out, the both of them left a small gasp, and “oops” look on their face. Annie’s face just looked annoyed, confused, not really paying attention to the scene. “Britta, did you take my makeup remover?”, Britta just nodded, grabbing the small bottle of makeup remover and giving it back to her. Troy and Britta speechless, waiting for her reaction. 

“Thank you”, Annie said, almost closing the door, then she entered back. “What year is it?”, she asked, really confused, still a little bit drunk. “Umm… 2013?”, Troy said. “Makes sense”, Annie said before closing the door.

“Well, that was close”, Britta said. “I think she was drunk enough to really believe we are in the year 2013”, Troy said. “If not, then we’ll figure out tomorrow”, she said while kissing Troy back. 

Annie entered her bedroom, Jeff wasn’t there. She stormed almost angry to the living room where Jeff laid on the air mattress, trying to sleep. She kneeled next to his head, Jeff opened his eyes and just saw her looking back at him with big angry eyes. “Can’t I just ask for one thing?”, she left.

“You need to go to sleep”, Jeff said, a little bit tired, covering his face. 

“I can’t. I need help”.

“You need help to fall asleep? Do you want me to read you something or…”.

“You’re being useless my friend. If I kill myself removing my make up it’s going to be your fault”, she said, going back to her room.

Jeff knew she was being illogical, tried to get back to sleep, but he couldn’t help the guilt of letting her die removing her makeup… 

A couple of minutes later he knocked on the door and entered her bedroom, she was trying to unzip her dress, failing miserably, she looked quite funny. She was exasperated and just let herself fall face first on her bed. “I’m gonna die in this dress. I really like it, but not that much”, she said. 

“Get over here”, Jeff said, she stood back up and walked to him. He looked at her clean, makeup face, he noticed she even put on her night cream on and balm, he missed to see the actual color of her lips. “What?”, she said. “The dress thing?”, he said, looking down if she hadn’t understood the question so she turned backwards. He unzipped her dress carefully, trying to look anywhere else, trying not to make contact with her skin. “Better?”, he asked. “Yes, thank you”. 

She walked to the bathroom. “Can you pass me one of my pajamas, please?”. Jeff looked around and noticed a pajama set on her bed. He passed them to her, being really careful not to look inside the bathroom and her hand just tossed them back at him. “I don’t feel like wearing pants”, she said as if it was obvious.

“Well, you picked this yourself, didn’t you? Plus, you can’t sleep without pants”. Well, technically she could, but it wasn’t as hot and he didn’t want her to sleep uncomfortable. 

_ Look at me, a girl tells me she wants to sleep with no pants on and I'm all “even put on some socks, please”.  _ Jeff thought. 

“I mean I want to wear shorts, please. I don’t feel like wearing pants”.

“Well you felt like wearing pants like two minutes ago”, Jeff said, looking at some drawers, “Which one”.

“The second one, please and thank you”. He opened the drawer and his face turned red, he had gloves with way more fabric than some of her pajamas. He grabbed the ones that seemed more normal and that, in his opinion, were more comfortable. He was still a little bit worried about the weather. 

Seconds later Annie got out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas, he was still trying to look away. She lay on the bed and looked at him and hugged a pillow,  _ ‘lucky pillow’ _ he thought. 

“Jeff, can you just stay with me until I fall asleep? I would rather have compay… Wait, that doesn’t sound right. I like spending time with you so I’d like it if you lay next to me and wait for me to fall asleep. Is that okay?”, she asked, “I can put some pillows in the middle”.

He smiled at her, he loved her, he didn’t have doubts, he wasn’t able to stay away from her, even less when she directly asked him to be by her side. “What’s your side?”, he asked, walking to the bed.

“The middle, actually”, she laughed, tired. “Im fine with anyone”.

He lay down next to her, she had already put on some kind of pillow fort and turned off her lamp. She left a sight, annoyed that she wasn’t able to look at him so she took a couple of pillows out of the way, closed her eyes to sleep and extended her arm over him to rest her hand on his chest. So, apparently he was not going away, she decided.

He looked over at her, trying so hard not to move so her hand could stay in the same way. She came over closer to him, her face almost on his pillow, foreheads about to touch, she kept her eyes closed. He couldn't look away, he smelled her perfume, her shampoo, he looked at her lashes, her lips, her arm over him. 

“Jeff?”, she said, still eyes closed. “Yes?”, he said almost whispering. 

Annie opened her eyes a little bit and looked at him, then at his lips and leaned closer to him, kissing him sweetly. “Goodnight”, she said before giving him a little peck on his lips. He froze, almost thinking he was completely dreaming.

“What was that for?”, he asked, confused, now holding her hand over his chest, not wanting her to let him go. She was already eyes closed, but still her face close to his. 

“It’s 2013, right?”, she said, her voice weak, falling asleep. He just turned to face her and kissed her forehead, still holding her hand. 


	12. Third time's a charm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the group find out the truth about Britta and Jeff's engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Your kudos and comments are really appreciated, I hope you like the story so far. :)

Jeff woke up when his arm reached out to Annie’s side and he touched only the sheets. He opened his eyes, truly thinking he must have been dreaming but he saw her bedroom, she was not there. He looked over at the alarm clock,11 am, of course he overslept, after that night at the bar, the company, their talk, her kiss. It was a natural instinct, wanting to make his sleep next to the woman he loved last as much as he could. Seemed like she had other things in mind. 

He bumped into Shirley as he closed Annie’s door. Shirley looked at him surprised. “Jeffrey! What were you doing in Annie's bedroom?!”, she asked while making him aside to look into Annie’s room, to see if she was still there. 

“Just a sleepover. My neck hurts from the air mattress”. 

“That’s no good! I don’t think Britta, your fiancé, would like to know you have been sleeping with her”, she said, angry.

Troy was coming out from Abed’s bedroom, eating a bowl of cereal, “Oh my God, who’s sleeping with who?”. 

“He slept with Annie!”, Shirley almost shouted.

Britta came out of the bathroom, still in pajamas, a little bit disoriented, “What? Who slept with Annie?”.

“Apparently I did”, Jeff said, annoyed.

“Cool”, Troy said, while trying to high five Jeff, who just took Troy's hand and pulled it down.

“Oh my God! Jeff! Finally!”, Britta hugged him, excited. “How was it? I need to know everything! Well, not everything… You know what I mean!”.

“Britta! I know you’re modern, but this is not normal! You can’t be okay with this”, Shirley said.

“Why not? I like Annie, I like Jeff. What’s wrong with that?”, Britta asked, confused. 

“Well because you’re getting married! You can’t do that! You’re going to tear this group apart!”.

“I think that may even bring us closer, you know, Annie and Jeff could be like our mom and dad”, Troy said, still eating his cereal, “I’m the cool brother, Abed’s the cool uncle, you’re like our aunt, and Britta… well she can be our neighbour because then this would be weird” he said motioning between Britta and him. 

“You two too?!”, Shirley shouted.

Annie and Abed entered from the living room, Annie was wearing her “going to the office” outfit, fitted pants and a blouse, Jeff knew he was annoyed but he couldn’t help checking her out. Abed was still in his pajamas.

“What's going on? What’s with all this screaming?”, Annie asked, notoriously worried.

“Did you guys find out any plot twist?”, Abed asked. 

“You, young lady!”, Shirley said looking at Annie angry, “How dare you tear a family apart even before their marriage?”.

“What are you talking about?”, Annie said, confused, looking at the others.

“I can’t believe you would do this! You saw how Andre's affair hurt me and now you want to do the same to your friend?”, Shirley said while grabbing Britta. Britta just waved at Annie, as ‘hello’, awkwardly.

Abed turned to Annie, excited waiting for her to reveal something, “Annie I need to know what you did. Please, someone tell me”. 

“I don’t know what I did, okay?”, Annie blurred out, obviously mad, she turned around and walked back to the living room to grab her purse and keys. “I don’t have time for this, okay? I have a meeting in 40 minutes”.

“Great cause you’ll only need a couple of seconds to hear how disappointed I am in you”, Shirley said, regretting it instantly as she saw Annie’s face turn into a sad, surprised look. 

“That 's it! Shirley, Annie’s not a homewrecker, okay? Britta’s not my fiancé, she’s just a friend”, Jeff said while walking towards Annie, looking at the group. 

“How dare you?”, Britta said, trying to keep up the performance. 

“God, Britta, please”, Jeff said, clearly annoyed. 

“And scene”, she said, proudly. 

“Why would you lie to us about that? Again”, Shirley said, looking at Britta and Jeff.

Jeff was about to speak but he felt Annie’s disappointed gaze directly at him. “It’s complicated”. 

“To be fair, I did lie about them being a couple in the first place”, Abed said. “But that was just because I thought Annie needed a little push to get over Jeff or to, you know, run to him again, as we expect”.

“So what? You lied to me”, Annie said to Abed. “You encourage that lie”, she said to Britta. “And you, again, directly go and break my heart”, she lifted her hand to stop him from saying anything, “as a friend, I mean. I can’t believe you”. She grabbed her purse, her face red from anger. 

“I can’t believe you really though we would really get married”, Britta said.

“Well, you know what they said, third’s engagement ‘s a charm”, Annie left out. A minute of silence went by.

“What did I do?”, Troy asked.

“You’re okay”, Annie said, still angry, pouring coffee in a travel mug trying to be as fast as she could. 

“You did know about the whole thing too”, Abed added.

“Oh, right. I did Annie, sorry. But look at the bright side, you really thought yesterday was 2013. We help you time travel”, Troy said with a smile.

Annie looked at nothing for a while, like trying to connect some dots, then she remembered something and gasped. “You were making out in the bathroom!”, she said pointing to Troy and Britta.

“Busted”, Britta said, while looking at Troy with googly eyes who smiled back at her.

“I also knew that you're not that discrete”, Abed said.

“Well I think you can all apologize to Annie”, Shirley said.

“Don’t even try that! You called me a homewrecker for doing nothing!”, Annie said, still angry.

Jeff looked at her scared, he had seen her angry before, but there were so many emotions on her face: anger, sadness, disappointment, surprise, heartbreak, he was almost sure she was trying not to cry, her eyes were glassy and her voice breaking a little bit. 

“You slept with Jeff!”, Shirley said, trying to look as if she had a point.

“I slept with him. Sleep. I did not-”, Annie tried to finish her sentence while trying to close her mug, still as fast as she could and it spilled over the counter, falling a little bit of the hot liquid on her hand. 

“Fuck me!”, Annie screamed. 

“Aww, of course not. Jeff was supposed to do that. You dog”, Britta said, punching Jeff's arm a little bit. Jeff was almost already trying to hold Annie’s burned hand. She took her hands away, and shot him her angry eyes. She took the mug and threw it on the sink, coffee going everywhere. “Don’t touch me!”, she yelled at him and he saw a couple of tears going down her face. She washed her hands and made an “ouch” face when the water touched her hand.

“I cannot believe you two keep coming with toxic engagements anytime you want”, Annie yelled grabbing her keys.

“Where are you going? It’s Saturday”, Abed asked.

“I have a meeting!”, she answered yelling back like in that time she had a breakdown for her pen. 

“Annie, I’m so sorry, I wanted to tell you. I was going to tell you”, Jeff said, trying to come close to her. 

“I don’t wanna talk to you!” she said to the group who looked at her, surprised. “Annie”, Jeff trying to grab her arm carefully. She walked back to the door.

“Especially you!”, she said pointing at Jeff. He just stood there, almost scared. Annie left closing the door as hard as she could. A couple of seconds passed and she opened the door again, “And you know what? If you ever bring back that kiss I swear to God you’ll be dead to me! And, Shirley, it doesn’t count as homewreaking cause it was 20 fucking 13! ”, she screamed at Jeff and closed the door back again as hard as she could. 

A couple of seconds of uncomfortable silence… Then Abed turned to Jeff, “What kiss?”.

Jeff turned to him, sad, annoyed, and walked back to Annie’s room. 

“It’s not nice of you two to keep playing with that girl's feelings”, Shirley quietly said.

“Oh cry me a river. I was trying to get her back to Jeff!”, Britta said.

“While making her think you, her friend, were going to marry him?”, Shirley asked, almost annoyed.

“We improvised! Ugh!”, Britta said, Troy hugged her.

“Still need to know what about that kiss. If anyone knows anything, please let me know.”, Abed said, with his finger up. He walked to the counter and opened an invitation. “Annie’s brother invited me to the new baby’s gender reveal. Cool. I get a plus one”.

“I got you, brother”, Troy said, while doing their handshake. 

….

“Why so serious?”, Abed said while sitting next to Jeff in the living room. 

“Look at this”, Jeff said, giving Abed’s his phone. He was looking for a story on Annie’s instagram. She had reposted a video of Adam holding her hand walking on the street, she was holding a coffee, her face as sad as they had seen her in the afternoon, Adam called her “Princess”, she looked at the phone and smiled. He turned to kiss her, she allowed it. She was not wearing lipstick. 

“She must have forgotten her lipstick”, Abed added.

“She left him kiss her”.

“Well, they’re dating. It’s been a while”.

“She. No, I thought she- Never mind”, he said, closing the story.

“You thought she was going to jump into your arms when you tell her you lied about the engagement thing?”

“Well, when you say it like that”

“Did you kiss?”

“Why is it that important?”

“I want to know”

“Well, Abed, if you really want to know. Yes, we kissed”

“When?”

“Why do you-”

“Was it yesterday?”

“Yes, Abed. That was yesterday”

“When you slept together. After or before she saw Britta and Troy together?”

“I don’t know, she said something about 2013”

“Yeah, Troy told me about that. So before. She had to know, at least in a drunk mood, that she was not really hurting you or Britta, before kissing you. So when she knew she really believed that it was 2013, because she really wanted to feel better about wanting to be with you. And today, she was not wearing lipstick, maybe because she wanted to kiss you again”.

“Today she kissed this Adam guy”

“Imagine this scenario in your head, okay? You’re angry and heartbroken because you were decided to kiss the one you love, even though it might hurt your friend, but that friend may be hurting the one you love as well, so you’re confused and you go for it, you kiss your love. The next day you find out that the stress, the heartbreak and the hope of kissing again the love of your life was all a ‘lie’, something made up. So the guy who wants you, like really wants you, you should’ve seen the poor guy trying to get her on even a date, he really tried. Offers to take you out to coffee after knowing the truth and fighting with your friends, and your loved one”

“Why can’t I stop hurting her?”

“I hate to say this, Jeff. But some soulmates are better as friends. Maybe that’s the key. Maybe you should stop trying”.

Abed took Jeff’s phone and showed him another picture Annie had posted. It was the group. Annie huggin Jeff, her arm over his shoulders, her whole body next to him, even her face looking up at him with a huge smile, he was looking back at her smiling the same way, holding her waist.

“But that’s love. Even if you stop acting after it. She might hold his hand, or leave him to kiss her, but her mind is filled with you”. 

“I want to leave her be, to stay by her side no matter what, even if that’s just being her friend”.

“So, you should be ready to deal with things like looking at her boyfriend’s posts about her. Tolerating her probably new boyfriend, to begin with. Well, he would have to ask her first, I don’t think she would say yes, at least not yet. Unless he asks today, because she’s mad at you and everything. You know she can be impulsive”. 

“Fuck me”, Jeff said, getting up the couch and grabing his jacket and wallet.

“Did she, tho? I really want to know, I need to keep updates from all the group. It would make way more sense if you did, I have never seen her that angry. You know how she’s with feelings”.

“We did not- Abed, mind your business”, Jeff said, walking to the door. Then he stopped, walked back to Abed and dropped the jacket. “Do you happen to know where she might be right now?”. 

Abed nodded, not even mad at Jeff’s response and grabbed his laptop. 


	13. Love you back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie's still mad at the group, specially at Jeff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it has a lot of feelings. But remember, happily ever after might take some time... Your kudos and comments are really appreciated! Thank you!

Five missed calls from Jeff, twenty “I’m sorry!!” texts from Britta. One “I care about you” text from Shirley, a picture from Troy in which he was hugging one of her pillows with a sad face. And an “Annie, I still need you as one of the girls for my project, since we already shoot scenes with you, i’d be really hard to recast your character. Get mad with your friend, not the director… Also, we ordered some pizza, there’s a couple of slices for you on the fridge… Also, can you bring back more cereal? Thanks” message from Abed. 

Her phone buzzed again, Jeff’s name on the screen, she ignored the call and looked back at Adam who was telling her a story about his family, she really tried to focus on him but her mind was just somewhere else.

“You guys? Here?” a voice talked to them, excited. She looked over to see Jeff walking into the coffee shop, still taking his phone off his ear from his previous call to Annie.

“Oh, Jeremy, right?” Adam said, trying to seem cool. “Jeff actually, nice to see you too, Amy”, Jeff said, shaking his hand. “Adam, actually”, Adam said, annoyed.

“What do you even-”, Annie tried to say, clearly still mad. 

“Of course I’ll join you guys! Thank you!”, Jeff sat down in the middle of them and looked over at Annie. “How are you? Long time no see”.

She looked at Jeff, her mouth in a frown, he could see her face turning red again and suddenly he regret his choice to stalk her.

“We actually were talking about our future”, Adam confidently held Annie’s hand, she seemed a little uncomfortable, but smiled at him. 

“Tell me everything, you know I love your relationship”, Jeff ordered coffee and a bagel for Annie, ignoring Adam at all costs.

“Do you remember Britta’s bagel thing? That was so funny”, he smiled at her.

“Jeff, don’t you have somewhere to be?”, she left out, trying to keep her anger down.

“Thank you for saying hello, man”, Adam said, encouraging him to leave. 

“Actually, Abed needs both of us for his movie, he said you had a big role and wanted you to come back home”.

“Abed’s little project can wait, right? It’s not like it’s a big deal”, Adam said, drinking his coffee.

Jeff heard his words and turned instantly to Annie, knowing she might burst in anger right now. Being disappointed at her friends was one thing, but this was someone talking about her friends.

“Excuse me?”, she said, giving him a chance to correct himself.

“You know, it’s not like it's an important baby, he just films stuff”, Adam said, not reading her face.

“You know what? You’re right. If you excuse me, I have to go help my filmmaking friend on his movie, for the one where he’s a writer and director, oh and also on the one he’s getting paid for. Maybe use this free time to get a job, right?”.

“Honey, I got a job, you know that”, Adam said, looking at her incredulously.

“Yeah, I was talking about someone where your dad is not your boss”, Annie said, getting up, Jeff following her closely.

Adam, trying to keep it cool, just nodded, “Sure, baby. Okay. I’ll go do that and you’ll text me when you finish? Maybe we can go get dinner and continue talking?”.

She was already out of the store, walking angrily towards her car. Jeff followed her and carefully grabbed her arm to stop her from walking. 

“Annie, listen to me, please”, he looked at her with a sad face, his eyes trying to look directly at hers.

“Let me go. I asked you one thing and you can’t even let me process this whole mess? I was having a nice afternoon with my almost boyfriend”.

“The one who you almost killed today because he called Abed’s movie a “project””.

“Not the only one who I almost killed today”, she answered looking straight at him, close to his body, she was smaller than Jeff, but he was completely scared and intimidated by her. 

“Leave me alone, I can’t, I don’t want” was the only thing she managed to say before her voice breaked and her face fell. “Jeff I don’t want this. I have a good life, I have good friends, that includes you. And you talk to me for two minutes and I’m suddenly the nineteen year old I’ve been trying to forget these past years”.

“I’m not trying to hurt you, I know I did, but Annie I just don’t know the way back to you. You’re so far away from me, and I get it, I let you go”.

“You pushed me out of your life. If you’ve wanted me with you, you’ve told me. And you’re not obligated to love someone back. You just have to stop messing with my head”.

They both froze at the realization of her words.

“I do, I love you back. And I was never obligated to love you just because you had feelings for me. I just needed to let you live, I’ve always loved you, I just realized that way later. I’ve never felt what I feel for you, Annie”, Jeff said, looking at her, almost afraid of her reaction.

“That was not what I said”, she turned around and continued walking. 

“Annie, please”, his voice weak, looking at the love of his life crossing the street towards her car. She looked back, her eyes full of sadness, or maybe even regret, there was not a trace of anger anymore, but he knew she had way more feelings for him than just anger. 

…

  
  


The whole group was reunited at a venue, Jeff was wearing a suit and Britta was wearing a purple dress standing next to him. Shirley was sitting in the front row of a group of elegant people next to Troy. Music started playing softly and he looked over the end of the aisle. He was speechless, he couldn't keep himself from letting out a sight, he was nervous, his hands sweating, his heart full of emotions.

Annie was walking towards him in a beautiful white [dress](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/175077504250494843/), she looked like a dream, she was wearing a light veil that allowed him to look at her, but he found himself anxious, wanting her close so he could take the veil up her face and look at her without any barrier.

He had pictured their wedding a couple of times, he wondered what her dress would look like, how she would style her hair and makeup, how happy and glowy she would look. At first she looked at him with a serious face, but then her eyes met his and it was suddenly all so real. So she started walking to him, holding a little bouquet, her eyes still in shock. She smiled, he smiled and held his arm to her when she reached the end of the aisle.

“Milady?”, he said to her ear in a soft voice.

“Milord”, she answered in the same tone, couldn’t help to smile again. 

Finally, in front of all the people, he took over the veil off her face and looked straight at her blue eyes, her eyes shining. Suddenly, he realized she was not the only one holding on tears. Also, he could hear Britta sobbing as quietly as she could. Troy and Shirley looked at them with so much pride.

He leaned close, held her face carefully and kissed her. She kissed him back, holding him with one arm, pushing him closer to her while her other hand held the bouquet. 

Rose petals fell from the ceiling and everyone started cheering. He separated from her lips a little bit and said “Forever”, she looked at him, confused, but grabbed his face and pulled him in for another sweet kiss. 

“Cut!”, Abed yelled from behind the camera. All of his crew holding a script, someone holding microphones. The people walked towards a little table of catering and Britta hugged Jeff as he and Annie broke the kiss. Her face again, as serious as before. 

“Oh my God, it was so beaufitul. I wish Abed had written some vows” Britta said, crying.

“You realize that was a fake wedding, right?”, Jeff said, trying to let go of the hug.

“Shut up, it was just a little rehersal for the real thing in a couple of years”.

“Yeah, in real life I would like my bride not to be as angry as me”.

“She would be angry at you, maybe not at the real wedding, but during the marriage, you know? That's just life. You can’t live without experiencing some anger”.

Annie was already heading over to the little dressing rooms, he figured she would like to take the dress off. She was so angry that maybe just the thought of her getting married with him right now would piss her off.

Troy walked towards them, while Shirley walked after Annie. “You guys, we all read the script right?”, Troy asked.

“Annie did, Abed told me to ‘look pretty, take off the veil and kiss her’”, Jeff said.

“Yeah, there is just one kiss on the script, you two are really good actors, man”, he said, still reading the script.

Abed walked to them and smiled at Jeff, “Good job. You’re welcome”.

Jeff rolled his eyes, but when his eyes met Abed, he couldn’t help but nod. 

Shirley walked back towards them grabbing Annie by her arm, still on her full bridal look. “I know Annie’s mad at us, but when she gets over this she’s gonna want to have a picture of this day”. Shirley passed her phone to one of Abed’s assistants and the group smiled and posed, Annie still a little annoyed, but smiled for the picture. 

“You two look at each other with love”, Britta said, pulling Jeff and Annie closer. They seemed uncomfortable but Abed looked at them. “Don’t worry, you’ll get a copy of the movie once it’s finished”. The group smiled while Britta and Shirley tried to help Annie with the dress, she needed no help, she almost looked annoyed but she just stood as Shirley instructed her. Maybe she was having a little fun wearing a big dress.

“We’re going to film a little after party shots, so you have to go change into the other dress. A more casual look”, Abed instructed her. 

“What do we do?”, Troy asked.

“Well, it’s a venue with a bunch of strangers, there’s food and non alcoholic drinks, also there’s music, so enjoy while we film”.

…

He watched Shirley, Britta and Troy ‘catching up’ with strangers, really going for the acting thing. He smiled, letting himself think they were actually at a party, and not only a party, his wedding, with the love of his life. Who was at the moment angry at him, but still the love of his life. 

He felt a tiny touch on his shoulder and turned around to Annie, now wearing a white, more casual and fitted [dress](https://www.worldcelebritydress.com/alison-brie-netflix-s-glow-premiere-dark-navy-side-slit-dress-with-criss-cross-back.html). How was she able to turn from sweet to sexy just with a change of dress? His mouth dropped and he let himself laugh a little nervously. He held her hand and helped her twirl a little bit, she laughed, he felt the air entering his lungs again, he knew she didn’t hate him, but was relieved to hear her laugh with him.

“So you get as many outfits changes as you want?”, he teased her.

“Well, duh. I’m the bride”, she said, lifting her left hand up to show him her ‘ring’. He smiled and looked over at his hand, now wearing a ring too. He felt it wasn’t a big ‘change’ it felt so right to have a ring on his finger knowing it was connected to her, he had it on because, at least in a fake way, he was hers and she was his. 

“And now you grab his arm, Annie. And walk to the center of the dance floor... And, action!”, Abed yelled. Music started playing.

“You ready?”, he asked while she grabbed his arm.

“Ready as I’ll ever be”, she left out a sight, she was as nervous as he was. 

They walked while everyone cheered, he held her close and the music continued.

_ “Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer. I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more”. _

Jeff listened to the music and it all made sense. They started slow dancing, their bodies together, one of her hands on his shoulders, then on his face. He moved a little to kiss her hand, his eyes still fully on hers. Annie’s eyes looking at him softly, him looking back at her with a tiny smile that said too much when it was only meant for her. He stroked the skin on the small of her back carefully and leaned it again, she stood a little bit on her toes and met him in the middle to close the gap between their lips. 

The music changed to a more loud and less romantic one and suddenly the extras were surrounding them and dancing happily, they separated smiling, trying to look at the other ones.

Troy had the script on his hand and turned to Britta and Shirley who were looking at them proudly, still trying to hide the tears away. “Don’t get me wrong, that was beautiful. But that kiss wasn’t scripted, again”.

Abed walked next to Troy and just added, “Actors, am I right?”. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Jealousy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk Adam interrupts Annie's time with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just a warning: This episode includes some language and situations that might bother or be akward for some audience (drunk, bad words, etc).  
> We're almost at 1000 hits! Thank you so much. I hope you've been enjoying the story so far and that you like this chapter as well.  
> Your comments are kudos are really appreciated! :)

Jeff’s phone started to blow up with notifications. He clicked on the first one. Abed had posted a picture from the shooting. In the picture, Jeff and Annie were sitting next to each other during the “party”, they were covered with Annie’s veil and looked at each other with a genuine, in love smile. He sensed it was the kind of picture Annie would print and frame to hang in a wall on their home. Hell, he would even print it to put in his office.

He looked at the comments and Abed’s caption: Six Seasons, a movie and a wedding. #Spoilers #jeffannie 

@FrankieDart: “What? I expect a call from you to let me know, first of all, what’s going on, second of all, why was I not required?”

@LeoNardPizza: “Winger had to get married, he was getting old. Good for him, she could do way better. If they get divorced give her my number”.

@Changstagram: “WHY WHERE WHO?”

@TheDean: “JEFFREY HOW DARE YOU. I GAVE YOU THE BEST YEARS OF MY LIFE”.

@TheDean: “Congrats, Annie!”

@WillyJrWinger: “I GOT A SISTER? Congrats, brother! She's pretty! I can’t wait to be an uncle! I love you, and now I love her too”

He smiled, looked at their groupchat, Abed had sent them a couple of the pictures. He saw another one of them walking to the dance floor, Annie was holding his arm and looking up at him, as a proud bride. 

He posted the two pictures of them on his instagram and captioned: “Me and the ‘wifey’...”, followed by the one with all of the group with the caption: “And we all lived happily ever after. The bride ran away after the wedding…”

@FrankieDart: “Well, at least she made one good choice… Kidding…”

@Changstagram: “I can help you look for her. Just tell me where you are.

@TheDean: “I’d like to help you wipe those tears away… I can even help you get a bath. You know, if you want to”.

@AnnieEddison replied to @FrankieDart: “Frankie! We helped Abed with his movie. LOL. Don’t worry”.

@AnnieEddison replied to @TheDean: “Eww. Flirt with him on direct message, please”.

@AnnieEddison replied to @Changstagram: “We would have invited you if it had been real, tho!”. 

He smiled, looking at her responses, even when she was sitting across from him in the apartment, she was still ignoring him in person. The other one’s were cooking and talking loudly, excited about the “party”. 

He looked at her, she smiled at her phone. He felt his heart sink, thinking she was talking with someone else. Almost forgetting they were actually not together nor married. He shook his head trying to think about something else and his phone buzzed with a new notification.

_ @AnnieEddison tagged you on her story. _

He lifted his eyebrows and clicked on the notification to a story with a collage of pictures of them on “the wedding” one of the photos was of them dancing, their bodies together, his hand holding her close and he was giving her a little kiss on her head. She was smiling, her eyes closed. She had put on a little survey on the story with  _ “ACTUALLY MARRIED//ASPIRING ACTORS”.  _ “Actually married was winning with 75% of the votes. He clicked on “Actually Married” and smiled.

Annie, for the first time in hours, after the wedding, looked up to him. “I think your brother followed me”.

“Yeah, apparently he thinks you’re his sister in law”, he smiled.

“He’s commenting on every picture of me with friends ‘who’s him?’”, she laughed, confused.

“He might be trying to be jealous for me”.

“Such a good brother”. 

“Well, he’s a Winger. We’re good”, he smiled with a cocky grin on his face.

She sight and stood up, talking to the rest of the group from where she was standing. 

“Everyone. I want you to know that if you ever lie to me ever again I will never forgive you”.

“Seems fair”, Abed calmly said. 

“What about if you ask me about my secrets and I just don’t want to tell you”, Troy added, a little worried.

“I’m not talking about small lies like your favorite color or stupid things. I’m talking about things like this”, she pointed to Britta and Jeff.

“Annie I am truly sorry, I do thought I was doing what was best”, Britta said, walking towards her to grab her arms.

“I know, but that’s the thing. You don’t know what’s best for me and you can’t make my decisions. Okay? I just, you’re my family, I’m gonna mess up a thousand times in my life, but I want to know that we’re truly honest with each other. That there’s no lies around us just to make any of us do or say what we feel is right”.

“You’re an adult, sweetie, but we might always see you as our baby”, Shirley said with an excited voice.

“But i’m not a baby, and I need to fully trust all of you. I want to make mistakes and learn from them and know that it’ll be okay because you’ll be there for me, supporting every choice I make, even though it’s not the one you’d like”.

Jeff's heart stopped, he knew what she meant.

“About that whole making mistakes things, you can start actually getting married to Jeff”, Abed said, smiling, proud of his joke.

“Ha, ha”, Annie said, still a little mad.

Abed looked at Jeff and his mouth turned upside down again, “Too soon?”.

“Annie, we promise we’ll never hide anything from you. At least nothing that you need to know. Okay?”, Britta said, Annie looked at her with a softer gaze. Britta hugged her and Annie let her. 

Britta broke the hug and stroked her arm with a tiny smile, Annie looked over to Jeff.

“Can I talk to you? Privately”, Annie said in a serious tone.

He stood up instantly when a strong knocking sounded on the door, she almost jumped from the hard sudden noise. The group froze, confused, but Jeff was already in front of Annie, trying to protect her from anything. 

“Annie, open up! It 's me!, a voice said from the other side of the door. The angry knocking on the door kept going. She walked to the door, Jeff put his arm in front of her as if trying to stop her. “You’re not going to open the door”, Jeff said.

“He sounds mad”, Troy added, uncomfortable. 

“Annie! I need to talk to you”, the voice continued.

Annie took Jeff’s arm of her way, almost annoyed and opened the door. Adam entered fast, almost making her fall from stepping back as suddenly. 

“So you’re cheating on me?”, he said, turning to look at her. “And with that old guy?”, he said, pointing at Jeff.

“Hey! He’s not old! He’s just older than her”, Britta tried to defend him. Jeff looked at her with a ‘really?’ look. 

“Leave her alone”, Jeff said, walking towards Adam. A little worried he might do something crazy. He was close to Annie and obviously mad.

“What are you talking about?” she asked Adam, still annoyed.

“You’re fucking him! You don’t even let me kiss you and you fuck him?”, he screamed at her, clearly drunk. 

Jeff was about to grab him, when Annie looked at him with ‘stop’ eyes. He was red with anger. 

“First of all, I am not yelling at you, so low down your voice”, she said, her tone was firm and she was as angry as Jeff had ever seen her. When her anger was directed to him or the rest of their friends, she seemed more hurted than mad. With her “almost boyfriend” she seemed annoyed, angry and clearly about to fight back.

Adam faked a smile and looked back at her, he grabbed her face, she cringed at his touch and took her face out of his hands. “Baby, I know you were playing little family with that big bird guy, I saw that weirdo’s photo”, he said pointing at Abed, “but since we are dating and we talked about our future, even though you said you needed space and time and all that shit, I think you should, you know, maybe not fuck another guy? Or maybe even blow me off? You seem good at it. Have any reviews?”he said, looking at Jeff.

Annie’s face drops, her mouth open with surprise, not even able to gasp. Jeff barely let him finish his sentence when he grabbed Adam and led him back to the door. He was trying to fight back, but his condition wasn’t letting him. Jeff was trying to be the “bigger man”, but still he wasn’t going to let him hurt or disrespect her. 

Jeff dropped Adam outside the building, his blood boiling. He was going back up the stairs and he saw Annie walking down. “Where are you going?”.

“I need to talk to him, he cannot-”, she tried to said. He just held her up and put her up his shoulders. “I don’t have energy to talk you out of this”, he said, getting up the stairs. She was trying to get down, annoyed. “Jeff I need to talk to him. I hurted him”

“You’re not going anywhere. You might talk to him when he’s sober and over text, because there’s no way i’m going to let that douche of a man close to you”.

“It’s not your choice. Take me down”.

“No, thank you”.

“Jeff you know I hate heights. I’m getting dizzy”.

“We’re almost there”.

“It’s not fair. We just talked about this”.

“No, you talked to the rest of the group, we were about to talk”.

“You’re to tall. I feel I’m at the top of a building. Let me go”.

“I’ll let you go when we get to your apartment and you’re safe”

“I’m safe, Jeff”

“You’re also stubborn”

He heard her complain and babble little dork insults. Then he felt a bite on his back. 

“Ouch! Annie, don’t bite me. Why would you even-... Annie!”

He felt a little spank on his butt and he shook his body to make Annie scream and hold up to him scared.

“You’re such a baby!”, she yelled at him and he felt another bite.

“Stop that, you’re gonna drool on my shirt”.

“I’m trying to make a hole in it”.

He put her down and looked at her, her eyes looking angry at him and walked to the stairs again, he grabbed her arm carefully. 

“Look, if you want to talk to him, I won’t said anything”.

“It’s not your place to do so”.

“It is my place as your friend, dare I say best friend, to warn you about possible stupid, toxic, violent guys. Isn’t it?...”

She looked at him and just took her arm off his touch. She walked inside the apartment, he walked behind her as the rest of the group tried to inspect both of them to see if they were okay. 

Jeff heart breaks while trying to see why it was so important for her to talk to Adam after that mess, after the way he acted. He thought she might be trying too hard to make him think there was nothing between her and himself, but why was she trying to deny it so hard? Was she that desperate for everyone to understand that she deserved better? That she wanted better?

“I can’t believe you didn’t punch his nose”, Troy said.

Shirley was still checking on possible scratches on Jeff, “Oh Jeffrey. He bite you??”, Shirley said, looking at the bite marks on his shirt.

“Oh, no, that was Annie”, he said.

“I was too, expecting that punch. Would’ve been cool”, Abed said.

“It doesn’t matter”, Annie said.

“I can’t believe he did that. He seemed so normal!”, Britta said. trying to calm Annie, she was more annoyed than calm.

“You should have punched his face, sweetie”, Shirley said.

“I don’t care about it. Why would I even bother?”, Annie said, her voice almost tired.

“Let’s make you a bubble bath, sweetie. It’s been a long day”, Shirley said while taking Annie to the room.

Abed looked as if he was trying to figure something out. “Why did she bite you?”.

“I had to carry her up so she wouldn’t go and talk to that guy”, Jeff said, annoyed.

Britta lifted his shirt a little bit to see the marks, “Ouch. She bite you hard”.

“Yeah. In another time I wouldn’t complain”, he said, drinking water.

“If that guy ever comes here again, she should punch him, Like when she found out you were sleeping with Britta”, Troy said.

“Can’t understand why she punched you and not this douche bag”, Britta added.

“That's because she cared, and cares about Jeff. And she physically exposed it. Going hard to punch your nose when she felt disrespected and hurt. She doesn't care about Adam, so he can do almost whatever he wants or tell her whatever he thinks, but she won’t even bother to lift a finger for him because it takes time and too much energy and she just doesn’t care enough to care about it. She cares that he doesn’t think she was ‘cheating’, because she’s a good person. But when she punched you, it was a violent and weird way to make some noise and indirectly tell you ‘I care. You hurt me. I’m here. Stop me from going away’”, Abed said.

“She could’ve written that on a note”, Britta added, laughing.

“Wouldn’t make that much impact… You get it? Impact, like the impact she made on your face”, Troy laughed.

“I don’t like violence, but I mean it kind of worked because here you are now, head over heels for the girl who punched your nose”, Britta joked. 

_ At least she cared. _


	15. Closure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Annie make some decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for 1000 hits! I appreciate it so so much! I hope you've been enjoying the story so far and that you like this chapter as well. Your comments and kudos are really appreciated, I love to know your opinions about the story and situations. :)

The group had dinner together, Annie stayed in her room. Britta had texted her to let her know dinner was ready but she didn’t reply. 

“You know what we should do tomorrow? We should go to the walk of fame”, Troy said.

“Or even better, to a wax museum”, Abed added. 

“Oh, that 's nice. We could do both. Let’s hope Annie’s in a better mood”, Shirley smiled at Jeff.

“She needs to get some distraction, get out of the apartment. Have fun with us! Did she even eat something today?.. Oh, now I sound like a mom”, Britta scrunched her nose, annoyed at herself.

“Jeffrey, would you be so kind to let her know dinner’s ready?”, Shirley put on some more vegetables on Britta’s plate, “Oh, knock on her door first”.

Jeff, still a little tired and annoyed about the whole ‘Annie’s almost boyfriend’ situation, stood up before taking his clean plate to the dishwasher. He walked to the hallway and knocked on Annie’s door. No answer.

He opened the door carefully and looked in to confirm it was okay to let himself in. The bathroom door was opened and steam was floating off from it. Annie walked from the bathroom in a little robe, her hair still a little wet and messy. She seemed calm until she looked at him with a little surprised look on her face and just shook her head as to try to clear her mind and kept walking towards some drawers.

“You know what I hate about this?”, she asked, looking at the drawer, trying to find something.

“About your bath?”, he said, swallowing, trying to keep his eyes off her legs. 

“I’m not talking about that”, she looked back at him, her arms resting on the open drawer.

“Annie, please, can you? Maybe? Yeah”, he said, trying to speak and nodded as if trying to let her know what he meant. She looked clueless at him.

“Annie, please take your arms off that drawer, it’s pulling your robe up, I can almost see your butt” he said, trying to take his eyes off her. She turned to her mirror and her eyes opened in shock, she pulled the robe down trying to cover herself more. 

“Whatever, the same skin I would show off in a bikini”, she said, trying to sound cool.

“Yeah, that’s totally the same”, he said, looking at the pictures on her wall. “Who are they?” he said, looking at a picture of a 17 year old Annie with three other girls. She smiled and standed next to him. 

“Those are some of my closest friends, I haven't seen them in a while. I met them before I got in rehab, we stopped talking sometime and reconnected just a couple of years ago. Funny thing, they know way more about me that I remember”. 

“You never told me about them”, he said, looking at her a little sad. 

“I did, I just didn’t get into much detail. It was hard for me to tell you that much about my past life. It’s not that I’m embarrassed about it, well, a little bit. But it just still hurted and I didn’t want to look that weak in front of you” she tried to smile and looked back at the picture, “She’s pregnant, she’s getting married next february, she’s kicking ass as a lawyer and she’s married with three kids. Can you believe that?”, she said, smiling at the picture, her eyes full of pride.

“You don’t ever need to be embarrassed about who you are and what happened to you”, he said, his voice full of concern. 

“I mean, what happened to me was because I made wrong choices”, she said, almost sounding as regret.

“You’ve lived so much pain at a very young age, but I want you to know that whatever you did, Annie, it had a purpose. You were trying to do good things. I, on the other hand, was trying to get away with everything I wanted. So, if you ever feel bad about that, know that I am very, very proud of the woman you are”, he smiled at her, she looked up at him with her doe eyes and a shy smile.

“You know I am very proud of you too, right?” she said, holding and rubbing his arms softly.

“I still haven’t finished messing things up, I think that might be my karma, you know? Getting everything I care about wrong and succeeding to do whatever I don’t want to do. I wanted to be a lawyer the bad way, I get to be a teacher. Which is cool, but there’s something about law that I really miss… I screwed up all of my relationships, that actually I don’t really think were more than hook ups, I find the perfect girl and I let her go”, he said, looking at her, his voice hurt.

“It’s not like that. Some people are just meant to be part of your life to help you grow and then they let you move on. Maybe we were just each other’s ‘first love’ you know? And someday we’ll remember this day and laugh and appreciate each other just as really good friends. I do think the love of your life is out there, somewhere”.

He faked a smile and put his hand up to the side of her face, she held his arm and smiled at him.

“So that's it?”, he asked her, standing closer. 

Annie left out a sigh and hugged him, her arms around his waist. He let his chin rest on her head and closed his eyes.

“That’s it”.

“I really got you confused, you know? I wanted to get you a house, and a dog, and maybe one or two kids” he laughed, trying to hide his pain.

“Me too, I really thought we would be it, you know? It just felt right. Maybe just love feels that way and we hadn’t experienced it before”.

“Well, Annie Eddison, it was a pleasure getting my mind and my heart so messed up, in the most beautiful and amazing way, by you”, he said, she laughed and squeezed him closer.

“Well, Jeff Winger, I can say the same thing. You left the bar way up high for the next guy”, she said, still holding him.

“Ouch, next guy”.

“Hey, I am not saying I’m gonna go and marry the next guy I found. It just”, she stopped and broke the hug looking at him, her cheeks blushing, “I never knew that love could be so intense, until I met you, and i still can't understand how much I would love the guy who I actually end up with. You know? If I love the ‘wrong guy’ this much” she said with so much passion holding her hand up her chest as if it hurted, “I can’t wrap my head around how the ‘right thing’ will feel like, you know?”.

“I do, I get it. And, as much as it hurts me, I want- No, I need you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. Every feeling that you have for me, I have for you”.

“We just need closure”, she said, trying to avoid looking him in the eye, then she looked up to him and gave him a warm smile.

“I know we’ve done this a thousand times. But, kiss goodbye? I’m not saying I’m going away, but just kiss goodbye this era, this ‘feeling’”, she said trying to make sense of her words.

“Yes, I will kiss you goodbye, but before that”, he held her hand, “Annie we’ve never even gone on a proper date, do you know that? I would very much like to even have that memory with you, besides the ‘long looks, the stolen glances’” he said, teasing her, she smiled and punched his arm softly.

“Shut up! That’s so embarrassing".

“It’s cute”, he smiled and held her hands to stop her from punching him, “would you go on a real date with me? I promise you It’ll be our, well, this- this kind of love, goodbye”, he said looking at her with sadness in his eyes.

She bit her lip and looked at him, her eyes as big as ever, then smiled softly. “Yes, I would very much like to go on a first, and last” she laughed as if she couldn’t believe how stupid it sounded, “date with you”. 

“Would you only kiss me after the date is over?”, she smiled at him, he smiled back, held her face and kissed her. 

It was a long, sweet kiss. Her hands stroked his back as if she was afraid to scare him away. He smiled in the middle of the kiss and she held his face close to hers from stopping him to break the kiss. 

Could’ve been kissing for minutes, they were still holding each other as close as they could, he felt Annie’s hand tucking off his shirt, some alarms started going on his mind, but he tried to keep it calm when he felt Annie’s hand on his bare back. 

_ “It’s just a simple gesture, keep it calm”,  _ he tried to tell himself.

He had been with a bunch of women, a lot of them were not even careful around him and just tried to strip him down in less than two minutes. But somehow, just her hand on his back felt way more intimate. Everything, anything felt way better with her. 

She left out a soft moan, still kissing him and he held her closer, a little scared he put his hand on her hips, he smiled thinking he had never touched her hips, not even by accident.

She held the hand on her hips and he felt she was about to move it to her waist, as normal. She guided it a little bit lower and let him touch her leg guiding his hand inside her robe, he felt the skin on her hip, still trying not to move his hand to whenever she hadn’t ‘ask him’, he rubbed carefully the skin on the side of her hip. He froze when he noticed something…

“What happened?”, she asked, worried, looking up at him.

_ ‘She’s not wearing underwear… Of course she’s not, you idiot, you entered her room before she came out of the bath, you asked her to stop looking in her drawer. Of course she would be naked’, _ his mind couldn’t stop thinking, his face almost red. 

“Nothing, nothing. So, tomorrow night? We go on a date?”. he asked, letting her go, her skin flushed, her face with a little confused look.

“Yes, tomorrow night”, she said, trying to cover herself a little more with the robe.

“Okay, tomorrow night, it’s a date”, he kissed her cheek, still a little nervous. “Goodnight, Annie. There’s leftover dinner in the kitchen in case you’re hungry”.

“Sure, thank you, see you tomorrow". He walked to the door.

“Jeff?”, he stopped nervously. His heart beating fast, thinking she was going to ask him about why he stopped kissing her, worried she might wonder if he actually didn’t like her, if he thought she was ‘too pure’ or ‘too boring’, he looked back, expecting some kind of anger or disappointed voice.

“Can we go to Target tomorrow? Like before the date?” she asked, looking at him with a small smile. He couldn’t help but smile at her.

“You want to go to Target for our first date?”, he laughed a little bit, of course.

“Well, not as our first date, but I’d like to go to Target and maybe after that we can do whatever we want more you know in a ‘date mood’, maybe go to a nice restaurant or something cheesy”, she said, holding a little laugh.

“Oh, Annie, it’s our first date, we can do whatever you want, and, of course, we have to do some cliché weird romantic thing”, he smiled at her, she walked to him and stood on her toes to be closer to his face. 

“It doesn’t need to hurt that much, let’s make it worth it. See you tomorrow” she said and kissed him. “Rest well”. He smiled, his mind trying to ignore all of the ‘last date’, ‘hurt’, things. He was kissing Annie as if it was so natural, so correct, so normal. So, as long as it lasted, he would enjoy every minute with her, every smile and every touch. 

“Also, here you go”, she gave her a blanket and another pillow, “It’s cold tonight, If you want or need anything else, please let me know, you don’t need to knock on my door. Just come in and grab anything that you want, okay?”, he smirked at her, she smiled and kissed him back again. “You know what I meant, jerk…” she smiled and stroked his hair a little bit, her face a little serious again and continued, “Anything that you want”.

He didn’t even notice when he was already out of her room, he noticed her perfume on the pillow she gave him, he smiled and groaned a little bit, trying to be quiet. “You’re gonna kill me”, he said to Annie’s door in a whisper, he swear he could hear a little laugh. 


	16. The Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Jeff go on the first and last date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is a very long chapter, still hope you like it! Just a warning, it might contain some mature content, nothing too explicit, but just letting you know.  
> Your comments and kudos are really appreciated! :)

The next day couldn’t get any faster. Although they had breakfast together, Abed had joked about how many mimosas would take for them to become the next Sex and the City group. Shirley joked about missing her kids, still, a little real tone on her voice. “It’s okay, just a couple of days left”, Abed smiled at her. “I’m gonna miss you all, too, you’re always welcome to come back”.

Jeff hadn’t even thought that they would fly back in a week. It made sense, he had spent time with his friends, but his mind was all over Annie. He could keep on with their conversations, but his eyes always looked at hers, he was in a constante vigilant state of her moods. He wanted to know if she was comfortable, if she was happy, if she was cold, anything. 

He still hasn't decided if that was just love or if he was just clinging up to her, if she was that intoxicating. He remembers their time at Greendale, when he wasn’t thinking that much he would only look for excuses to be with her, and when he was trying to push her away, it hurted, days were longer, his mood changed. But again, they haven’t seen each other in a year, maybe this was just all of those feelings bursting out at once. 

But then, he always had his hopes up to casually go to her favorite coffee shop, walk on her usual book store. He knew it was possible to run into each other there, and when she moved, that possibility ended. What was he gonna do? Casually take a flight to LA, stalk her down (because stalking down an FBI agent was really easy) and just bump into her when she was running errands? 

He knew, these days left, would be mostly the last days he would have with her. At least with any romantic feeling on the table… Well, any accepted romantic interest. 

That day was going to be their first and last date, ever. He never asked her out, most of the time they were out with friends, he noticed her eyes on him and his heart skipped a beat, but that was a long time ago. He needed to make it worth it. But, putting that much effort would make them happy? What if she feels pressure to try and act like when he asks a stranger for drinks and they try to keep the conversation flowing but it’s just too awkward because they really don’t know that much about each other and they try to impress the other with weird stories… 

Would it be better to treat it a little bit more casually? As if it wasn’t a first date, just another date as a normal couple. No awkward silence, not too much thought about it… But this was her, there were never awkward silences, they were all filled with her long gazes, when he felt happy and loved and cherished even though she wasn’t even telling him that, at least in words. 

The group walked in a park close by, laughing and taking pictures. Jeff was walking a little bit slower, a couple of feet away from the rest. He noticed Annie looking at him, as trying to make sure he was okay. Then she stopped walking until his steps reached her, then kept walking at his speed. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”, she said with a small smile.

He smiled, looked back at her, “Just thinking about our date”.

“We’re going to target” she said with a big smile interviewing her arm with his. 

“And then we’re having dinner together. Maybe after that we can-”.

“After that we’ll see where the night takes us. Is that okay?”.

“Miss Annie Eddison trying to go with the flow?”. he teased.

“God, is that what the kids call it these days? I’m too old”, she smiled, “Just we have these two nice plans and then we just leave room to do whatever it feels good to do. Maybe we can walk a little bit. Or we can go back to the apartment and watch a movie. Oh! We can go to some of those improv shows”, her eyes shining, excited. 

“Whatever you want”, he realized a couple of people looking at them with nice, genuinely happy looks on their faces. He thought it may be because she was so bubbly, and she looked up to him as if she had loved him forever. He looked back at her as if time hadn't gone by and if they were just resumming and old very good romance. 

“Cheese!”, a voice said to them. They stopped walking and looked in front of them, Shirley had taken a picture of them. “Look at you, all friendly, that’s nice”, she said with a smile. “I’ll send you guys the picture later. It's so cute”.

They walked next to a fountain, Abed and Troy had to stop to make a couple of wishes. Britta was getting a bagel from a guy with a little stand with Shirley who kept laughing about the way she said ‘bagel’.

“I really admire their ability to actually think those wishes will come true”, he said, looking at Abed and Troy with a gentle gaze.

“I mean, not all of them might come true, but I believe that the ones that they truly really want, will eventually come true, and not just because they ask for it to a fountain”.

“Well, not asking, basically that’s extortion” he chuckled a little bit and waited for her reaction. She smiled. “Whatever, dreams consist of hard work, faith and a little bit of luck. Maybe call that last one magic”.

“So, you’re telling me that I’ve just had to make a couple of wishes to get things right? I wasted a ton of time”.

She just opened up her bag and handed him a couple of coins. 

“Well, it’s worth a try. Wish for anything you want”. 

“I don’t need these much wishes”, he said while giving her back some coins, leaving with just one. 

“Fine. When it becomes true you’ll have to come back and thank this magic fountain”, she said with a smile. 

“Seems like a fair trade”, he looked at her and smiled, “Do you believe in that ‘don’t tell anyone your wish or it won’t come true’?”.

“No, I don’t. I think that nothing can stand in magic’s way. If it’s meant for you, it doesn’t matter if you tell someone. It might even play good for you”.

“Care to explain?”.

“Said that my wish is to get a bagel, so I make my wish and later I tell Britta my wish. She now is aware of it and she knows she can make it come true, so she plays a part in making my wish come true. But at the end it will come true, you know?”.

“Well, wishes are a little bit more complex. At least I’d like to think if you make a wish it’s because you are aware you need a little bit of magic to make it true”.

“I agree. Pick your battles, I guess”. 

“Okay, you’ll go first”.

“Fine”, she closed her eyes and turned her back to the fountain, “I wish for us to have a nice date together”.

“That’s too simple. We know that’s probably going to happen. You need to wish for something almost impossible”, he teased her.

“Shh, I’m making a wish, give me a minute”, he smiled, she tossed the coin to the fountain and opened her eyes.

“Done!”, she smiled, “Your turn!”

“I see your ‘nice date’ and I’ll raise it up a little bit... I wish for us to come back here in the future with our kids”, he smiled at her, she gave him a little smile, raising her eyebrows a little bit with a sad frown. He tossed the coin into the fountain and turned around to her.

“That’s not fair. Yours was way nicer” she grabbed another coin from her purse and closed her eyes again. “What he said”, she tossed the coin to the fountain with a little smile and turned back to him. 

“We’ll see if it comes true”, she said with a little smile.

“Deal”, he said and she lifted her hand up for a high five. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a hug. 

“What did you wish for, guys?”, Britta asked, eating her bagel.

“For another 1000 wishes”, Troy responded in a ‘duh’ tone. while holding Britta close. 

“I wished for more projects as a director”, Abed said, with a small smile, then look over at Annie and Jeff. “What did you guys wish for?”.

“Just, you know, the usual”, she replied looking at Jeff with googly eyes.

“Yeah, the usual”, Jeff added, his heart warm on his chest.

“Cool. Cool. Cool”, Abed answer.

….

They continued walking down the park, they walked over a couple of stores, when Shirley stopped in front of a Victoria’s Secret then grabbed Britta and Annie’s by the arm. “Oh, this is so nice! Wanna help me choose something nice for André?”.

“I don’t think you can find something for André here, Shirley”, Abed added.

“Yeah, you guys maybe want to do something else while we look around here”, Britta said with a smile. 

“Can I join you? I’ve always been curious about all this fuzz”, Abed said, genuinely interested about the store.

“Oh, me too! Is everything there pink?”, Troy asked, “Are there supermodels inside?”, he asked in a more serious tone.

“There are not supermodels inside, Troy. It’s just a store”, Jeff said, standing with a disinterested look on his face. 

“Well, if you want to. I was thinking-”, Shirley couldn’t finish her sentence when Abed said “Cool” and entered the store next to Britta. 

Annie smiled at them and walked a little bit closer to Jeff. “Wanna help me pick something?”, her voice in a flirty tone. His position still as ‘disinterested as before’ but his face clearly in shock and, well, he hasn't responded. Troy got a little closer to him and spoke to his ear. “The answer is yes, dude. It’s not that hard”, Troy added, Jeff shook his head.

“Yeah, I mean. If you need some privacy”, Jeff said, then Annie was already holding his hand and leading him into the store. 

“Any favorite color?”, she asked, still leading him.  _ ‘The answer is yes, dude’... _ “Yes”, he said, still trying to bring sense into his head. 

A guy walked towards them with a bright big smile and looked at Annie. “Oh my God. You’re like so pretty! And what do we have here? A little shopping spree with hubby. You’re one lucky girl, he’s so hot”, he said, noticing Jeff. Annie smiled, as proud of herself. 

“I know, right? Thank you!”, she responded and started talking to the guy about what she was looking for. The guy was recommending her some tones based on her skin and hair color. Jeff holds her waist playfully and whispers to her ear, “So here I am like a trophy wife?”.

“How the tables have turned”, she answers with a little smile, looking at some recommendations the guy had made her. “What do you think?”, she said, holding a little pink bodysuit. 

“It’s nice, it’s I mean you might get cold”, he said, a little nervous. 

“Oh, you don’t like that?”, the guy asked Jeff. “Maybe, this one’s more your style” he passed Jeff another bodysuit, a little less “typical”, in a deep red colour and he wondered how it worked, even how she would put it on. 

“That’s so pretty if you want to see her more of a whorish vibe and less of a sweet angel look, you know given that pretty face. Spice it up a little bit”, the guy said in a friendly tone. He knew he was just saying something that he would say to a normal couple, but he was now shocking a little bit out of surprise. She smiled a little bit, trying to not laugh and turned to him, she patted his chest carefully and looked up to him. 

“It 's okay. You can go to Abed or Troy, don’t worry”. He nodded and walked to Abed and Troy, trying to keep it together. He noticed how Annie talked to the guy who was now also with Britta and Shirley. 

Annie had a little smile on her face while looking at some things he saw when she was heading to the cashier with a couple of things over her arm. She noticed he stood up and he knew by the look on her eyes, she knew his intention. He was about to walk to her. She shook her head as a “no” and walked faster. He tried to speed up his pace and he reached the cashier first, almost throwing her credit card to the girl. 

“No, Annie, let me!”, he said, already taking his card out, he tried to give it to the cashier and Annie kept trying to stop his hands. “No, I can pay for my stuff”.

“I know that, it’s just a little gift”, he said, still trying to give the cashier his card, she was incredibly strong to be that small. He looked at her who just gave the girl on the register a big smile while still holding on to Jeff and telling the girl her email. 

“I’m registering, they give you points, you know?”, Annie said, blushing from their little back and forth. The girl handed her a receipt and she signed on fast. She gave it back to the girl and held the small bag, “Thank you!” 

“Why are you so strong, it doesn’t make sense?”, he said. 

“You should see me at the gym”.

“You should have let me, Annie. I wanted to get you something”.

“I’d rather pay for my lingerie. Thank you very much”, she laughed, “You can help me if you want to. Wanna hold the bag?”, she said with a little smile. 

He smirked at her and held her bag. “You can stop a man almost double your size and you can’t lift a small bag? It feels like holding air. Did you even get something?”.

She laughed while holding his arm, he couldn’t help to peek a little on the inside of the bag.

….

Jeff was getting ready for their date, he felt nervous, he felt as if it was hard to breathe. Britta was helping him to distract himself a little bit. “You know you’ll probably fall even more in love with her with this?”, Britta said.

“I’m aware of that. It’s not the point of it, tho”, he said, putting on his shoes.

“Annie has been acting… So, you two have been acting as a couple all day. And then you finish your day with a nice dinner and talk for closure and you really think that will help you forget about each other”.

“No, I don’t think it will make me forget about her. But I do think this, kind of ‘finish’ ritual, would maybe help us. We’ve never done this. I want to do this. I want to create this memory with her. Why not? She’s eventually gonna move on and I’ll be left with little pieces of this. I want to have a proper, normal, date, with the woman I love. Is it too hard to understand?”.

“Aren’t you going to target?”, Britta said, trying to smooth the tension.

“Yes, if she wants to go to target, we’ll go to target”.

“Very weird move, but okay. Can you get me some gummies while you’re on it? Oooh. also grab condoms dude, I would love to have a niece or nephew, but I’d like it to be planned, not conceived on the night it’s parents want to have ‘closure’. That would be awkward”.

“Britta, not every date ends with sex”, he said, calm.

“I mean, no. I know that. But this one is totally gonna end up that way. Just please don’t make that much noise and treat her kindly, you’re like the second one she ever sleeps with, right?”.

He looked up at Britta, now his eyes full of nervousness. “No, I mean, it doesn’t matter. We are not going to do it”.

“She did buy lingerie today, right?”, Britta smirked at him and his face dropped.

“Not for that”, his voice still trying to process Britta’s logic. 

“Sure, you’re right. She just randomly likes to spend hundreds of dollars in weird awkward underwear that no one’s gonna see. Especially not the guy who she has a date with and is head over heels for since she met him. You’re right. You’re so smart”, he could hear Britta’s sarcasm but his head was filled with concern. If he was already nervous, he know was sure if he was going to speak again, his voice would tremble. 

“Whatever, so have fun. Don’t drink too much. Don’t forget my gummies. Oh! I should take your picture like it was prom!”, Britta excitedly said, looking at her phone. 

He walked to the living room, where Abed, Troy and Shirley watched a movie.

“Ooooh, Jeffrey. You look so handsome!” Shirley said with a big smile. “You treat her good. I want her back at ten”. Jeff checked his clock, it was 8 pm.

His heart stopped when he heard heels walking his way. Abed and Troy smiled at the woman behind him.

“Annie, you look fineeeee”, Britta said.

He turned around and he [saw her](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/850898923333181900/), he was probably smiling like an idiot, but her eyes sparkled, and she was smiling too. “What do you think?”, she said. He looked at her from head to toe, still speechless. 

“You look gorgeous, Annie, like a princess”, Shirley said.

“Yeah, if princesses wore mini skirts”, Troy said, “Still hot, tho”.

“You look stunning, Annie. I’m so happy we can finally do this”, Abed said, in his best Jeff impression. 

They both smiled, he grabbed her waist and pulled in closer, before he kissed her, he remembered all eyes were on them so he just gave her a tiny kiss on the cheek and smiled.

“You look stunning, Milady”. 

“Milord”, she said, looking up at him with big, sparkly eyes.

“Wait, before you go! I want to take a picture of this. Might work for the montage I’ll do for the wedding”, Abed said, grabbing his camera.

“What wedding? Dude, do you already propose?”Troy asked.

“Jeffrey, I know I told you if you get with her you had to propose, but not this fast”, Shirley said in a passive aggressive tone. 

“What wedding?”, Annie said, holding Jeff’s hand on her waist.

“Just, a wedding”, Abed said, trying to change the topic.

He took a couple of awkward pictures of them. Jeff looked a little annoyed, but held her close. Abed made them do a couple of typical prom shoots before they walked out. 

….

They suddenly were at Target, in the decoration section, Annie was looking at pillows, he was looking at Annie a little confused. “What are we doing?”, he asked. She held his hand.

“I don’t know”, she said, still looking at the pillows.

“We are the best dressed people here”.

“Duh. We’re going to dinner after. Do you like this?” she said, grabbing a pillow.

“Do you need a pillow?”.

“No, I just like here. Do you need anything?”

He looked at her, confused, trying to figure out the logic of going to target before their date. 

“Well, Britta asked for some gummies”.

“Oh, you can go grab those and I’ll pick a pillow. Okay?”, he smiled and nodded.

“Fine. I’ll be back in a second”. 

He hadn’t even let her alone for two minutes, when he came back she noticed a guy walking over to Annie. She was now holding a little basket and still looking at the pillows. He felt a little nervous, did the guy know her? She hadn’t noticed the guy's proximity, until he talked to her softly.

“Sorry to bother you”, the guy said.

She looked at the guy a little startled, she was really concentrating on her pillow hunt. “Oh, no worries”.

“Yeah, I just was looking at you and I was just I couldn’t help myself”, the guy seemed really nervous, she seemed as if she knew what was coming. Jeff could only look from a distance, feeling a little threatened by the guy.

“I just”, the guy continued, “You’re really cute. Pretty, you’re really pretty and I’d like to ask for you number. Maybe we can hang out someday?”

She smiled, a little softness in her face. “That’s just so sweet. I just, I actually have a boyfriend. I’m sorry”.

“Oh, of course you do. Yeah, it. Yeah I didn’t think about that. My fault. I mean, I had to give it a shot right?” the guy laughed, still nervous. She kept her smile. “Yeah, but you made my day, that was so sweet. I’m flattered, thank you”. 

The guy walked off, she put her hand in her chest as in ‘aww’, Jeff walked towards her and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. “So I can’t just walk away for two minutes”, he smiled.

“You saw that? I felt so bad, poor guy. He seemed he was really nervous”, she said, he knew she felt bad for the guy.

“You treated it kindly… I didn’t know you have a boyfriend. Do I know him?”, he smirked at her, a cocky smile.

“Don’t think so. But I don’t like to talk about him when I’m on a date with another guy”, she said, pulling him closer and giving him a little peck on the lips. He smiled and kissed her hair. 

“Ha, ha”.

….

He posted a picture on his instagram of Annie. She was walking on target’s aisle, her arm extended behind her, holding his hand, leading him. The next picture was of her looking back at him and laughing. He captioned it: “This lady decided to steal hearts tonight… Also, should it be safe for me to follow her without asking any questions?”. 

A comment notification popped almost instantly:

@AbedNadir: Is your instagram going to turn into an Annie’s fan account? 

He had a point, he kept putting on stories or videos with her, he thought they seemed friendly. He didn’t really mind. He was enjoying the night with his friend/love of his life, and that was a cute picture of Annie. It deserved to be posted. 

….

When they walked to the restaurant he had been sitting on a little stool, she chose the table because it was close to a big nice window. He normally prefered chairs, but he noticed Annie liked to sit close to him, their legs almost next to each other, and he enjoyed being able to smell her perfume and talked in a soft voice, almost just audible by being that close. 

He thought he knew how Annie was in a ‘dating’ mood. But apparently he was wrong. She was flirtier, sweeter, and he was lost in his eyes and her smiles, the little kisses she planted on his cheek of lips at times. Her hand drew little patterns on his back, his hand on her leg, sometimes he would hold her face a little bit and leaned her in for a kiss. 

He put on another picture on his instagram with Annie, apparently his page was going to turn into an Annie Eddison fan account. In the picture she had her arms around his shoulders and was kissing him on the cheek. His caption, ‘Apparently this is how she is… Not that I’m complaining’. 

A couple of drinks were placed by the waitress on their table and she gave Annie a little napkin folded in half. 

“So, you’re with me and you’re still getting guys to flirt at you?”, he said with a little smile.

She read the napkin and looked at Jeff, then somewhere behind him and he knew she was about to cry happy tears.

“I can’t, I’m gonna cry”, she said and held the napkin for him ro read.

‘Our hearts fill with joy when we see a young couple so in love. May your love last forever and get to experience the lifetime blessing to be this happy the rest of your years’.

He looked over to where Annie was looking, a couple, probably in their 70’s where holding hands while having dinner and nodded at them with a sweet smile. 

He felt his chest warm, they thanked them and Jeff sent them some dessert. Annie was still reading the napkin, he knew she was probably going to keep it. 

He was feeling a little better, but with that message, the one that should make him feel as if he had all the time of the world, with Annie, made him feel a little uneasy. She noticed it, so she put the napkin on her purse and squeezed his arm a little bit.

“Are you okay? Wanna go?”, she asked, he looked at her, now, worried eyes. 

He nodded and held the back on her head, as if trying to calm her.

They walked off the restaurant and she touched his hand, before she could grab it he lifted it to adjust the collar of his shirt.

“What do you want to do next? Maybe we could walk a little, there’s a park a couple of streets that mas this beautiful lake and the moon shines into it so-”

“I think maybe we can go back to the apartment if that’s okay. I’m kind of tired”.

Her face fell down a little but faked a smile, “Yeah, okay. Are you sure you’re fine?”.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”.

“I don’t know, we were having such a nice evening and suddenly you're being like this” she said, gesturing a little bit as trying to explain.

“Like what?”, he said, trying to not look at her in the eye.

“Like that. Since when do you talk to me in that tone?”

“This is just my voice”.

“That’s just your ‘I’m annoyed voice’ or your ‘I just realized I’ve been in love with you forever and you’re a baby so I’m gonna push you away again’”, she said, now angry. 

“That’s not true”

“I know you. What happened? Did you suddenly realize that I’m not how you thought I was? Was I too annoying? Too clingy?”

He hated himself, he recognized well this discussion, the hurt on her voice. She was right, as always. 

“Annie, you were perfect. I had a really good time. But it was our first and last date, right? You said it yourself. So, well that was it. Now we can move on”, he said, he leaded her with his arm to the car. She crossed her arms and walked the opposite way. 

“You’re a jerk”, she left out. He felt his blood cold. “Annie, where do you think-”

“None of your business”.

“It’s 10 o'clock. You’re wearing heels”.

“Whatever”, she said, storming angrily.

He, of course, walked behind her, trying to stop her. 

“Annie, why does it even matter? We decided this was going to be closure for us. What 's this?”.

“Yeah, closure. It's nice and softly and this is you just being a baby and pushing me away as always!”

“The date is over, right? What did you expect?”.

“I expected us walking together, holding hands, maybe more kisses. I expected us to come back to the apartment and… Talk until we fall asleep. I don’t know! I expected we both were going to make this last”, she said, still walking, her ankle twisted a little bit and he held her before she could fall. She pushed him and stood back up straight. “I’m fine, I don’t need you”. 

“Annie, let me take you back home. It was a good day, and we’ll remember it that way and tomorrow we’ll be just friends again”, he said, trying to speak softly.

She stopped walking and turned back at him, “No”.

“I’m sorry? No?”.

“Yeah, no. I don’t, I can’t. I don’t want to be your friend, I don’t want to have any kind of relationship with you”.

He felt his heart sinking down, his heart beating fast, desperalty to hold her back and tell her to love him. “Annie, why would? This… Annie that was the plan, we would get closure and move on”, he tried to say, his voice almost breaking. He looked at her, little tears coming from her eyes, still her face remained strong, looking back at him.

“I’ve spent years of my life feeling all sorts of things with you, even though you were really clear about what you felt for me in so many ways. It’s time for me to finally listen to you, don’t you think?”, she said, her voice breaking. 

“Annie I do love you”, he said, trying to get close to her, she lifted her hands to stop him.

“You like me. You like having someone that kisses you and cheers you up and wants you”.

“No, I love you. That’s clear”, he said, firmly.

“Then you do love me, but you don’t want to. And I know we agreed to this little date charade, but there was something inside me, as always, that just… I can’t keep coming back to you, I don’t want to”, she said, the tears on her face now down her neck and he hates himself, because he keeps doing this to her and she still stands still in front of him as if trying to tell him to stop her from walking away.

“Don’t ever talk to me, please”, she left out a sight and he walked closer.

“You wanna know what happened to me? I had the most amazing date, day, moment, whatever that was with the woman of my dreams who happens to be my best friend and I think that maybe this is a just fake ‘closure’ thing, that we are going to actually end up together, finally. Then that nice couple sends us that note and I know those won’t be us in the future because when you’re 70 I’ll probably be dead. Happy?, he left out, rage in his voice.

“Why do you keep bringing that up? What can we even do about it? Believe me, if I could I’d happily give you all the years that I have left it that would make you feel better about this. I would’ve chosen to be born sooner”.

“If that was the case I’d choose to have born later”, he said, sadness in his voice.

“But that’s the thing. I wouldn’t ever try to change anything about you. Your age, your wisdom, your mind, you’re who you are because you live and experience and learn, and all who you are today, it’s because of what you did before. Maybe I wouldn’t have fall for a twenty something Jeff. I don’t know nor I care”, she now held his face to look straight at her, “Why don’t I ever get a saying in this? We decided on a nice closure date and we are discussing everything we have already discussed. We did not choose to end whatever this is because of our age, we did it so we can move on”. 

“What do you want me to do, Annie?”.

“I want you to make me feel loved tonight, and I want you to feel safe with me. We might not get what someday we thought we would have with each other, but I want to feel that It just wasn’t meant to be, not that we just didn’t want it. What do you want?”.

He looked at her glassy eyes, her gaze full of hope, waiting for his response. 

“You’re the most important person in my life, you know that? I’d do anything for you. I want you to be happy and loved”.

“I was happy and loved 20 minutes ago”, she said.

Jeff felt himself melting in her arms, as always, she had so much power over him and he knew she was aware of it. Suddenly they were kissing, her arms over his shoulders, his arm around her waist, one of his hands tangling up her hair, holding the back of her head, trying to hold her as close as he was capable of. 

….

They were suddenly stumbling on her room. Trying to be as quiet as possible. She put the lock on her door and he knew what was coming. Her eyes looking at him with a gaze he hadn’t ever seen in her. Still gorgeous, but he was kind of nervous. 

He couldn’t think straight, he blinked twice and she was already on top of him, she broke the kiss a little bit and smiled, he felt his whole body relax. This was his Annie, the one he was totally in love, the only one he has ever loved and that was the only thing he needed to know to realize that was going to be a new experience for him. 

Jeff was so afraid of touching her, as if he would break her. Annie was almost leading him all the way. He felt like a stupid guy when he finally got the guts to ask his crush on a date. 

He was suddenly shirtless, she had already stripped down her dress, wearing a bodysuit he saw her pick on the store earlier. He broke her heart unintentionally tonight and she had been planning to get into his pants. He laughed at the thought and looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

“You don’t like it?”, she said, looking at him, sitting on his lap.

“I love it”, he said, holding her carefully, “I can’t believe you’re real”.

She smiled and held her hand up his chest, his heart beating as fast as hers, “I’m all yours”. 

….

When he looked at her again, he saw her under him, her hands warm against his skin. Her eyes closed, biting her lip. He wanted to know all of her faces, all of her expressions, all of her moans and giggles. He came after her and collapsed next to her. He had never felt closer to her, such an intimate moment, he used to laugh when people called sex as ‘making love’, but there was no other name appropiate for what they’d just done. Sure, she had made him weak on the knees with just a look or a subtle touch, but this was way more. Annie turned to look at him and held her hand up the curve of his neck. He wrapped her arm around her, pulling her closer. 

“I love you”, he whispered. 

“I love you”, she said, holding him close. 


	17. The Next Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff wakes up to an empty bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Your comments and kudos are really appreciated! If you like how the story is going on so far or you have any other opinion, I'm happy to hear it! Feel free to leave it in a comment! :)

The next morning Jeff woke up, again, to an empty bed. He frowned a little bit. He put on his pants and shirt, a little worried that everyone would be up by now, his clothes were in his suitcase, in the living room. Was this his walk of shame?

He looked at one of Annie’s bedside tables, she had left one of his shirts and a pair of jeans. He was grateful she was smart, thoughtful and also, really really sexy, turned out. A little post it with a tiny heart drawn on it. He couldn’t help but smile. 

He changed his clothes, and walked out of her room to the kitchen, where Annie was already dressed as if she was going to work, having a cup of coffee and going through some emails on her laptop. She noticed him and turned to see him, she gave him a shy smile, “Hello”. He was going to kiss her, almost as if it was natural, but he noticed she was wearing lipstick, again. She had been wearing lip gloss and balms the last couple of days that he forgot the whole ‘lipstick situation’.

He put his hand on the curve of her neck and kissed her cheek. “Good morning. Busy morning?”. 

“Kind of, I just had a rough night”, she said, teasing him with a cute smile. 

“Really? I had a very good night. I’ve never slept better”, he said, still drawing little patterns with the tips of his fingers on her neck. Her eyes went wide when she saw someone behind him and took his hand off her carefully. 

“Good morning. How was the date?”, Abed asked, looking for cereal.

“It was fine”, Annie said, checking back her emails.

_ ‘Fine, ouch’. _ He thought.

“I’m glad. So, I assumed by now there might happen one of two options, first one you’re now actually dating, the second one you really manage to see it as an act of closure. So which one is it?”, Abed grabbed a cup of coffee and turned to look at them, his face froze while trying to figure out something.

“Morning”, Troy said, almost half asleep, grabbing the bowl of cereal Abed had served for himself.

“The closure one, it was a nice last date”, Annie said, Jeff looked at her a little disappointed, but nodded, trying to make her feel as if they were on the same page. 

“Weird… Jeff, you’re glowing”, Abed said, looking straight at Jeff.

“I’m always glowing”, Jeff said, drinking coffee from Annie’s cup.

“Annie, you’re also glowing”, Abed said, now getting close to Annie as if trying to look into her eyes. She backed up a little and let out an awkward laugh. “You guys had sex”, Abed said. Troy’s eyes widened and looked at them.

“You did?”, Troy asked. 

“You guys had sex then broke up?”, Abed now looking at them, his face almost with a concerned gaze.

“We did- No, Abed, what does it matter? Those things are private”, Jeff left out, a little annoyed.

“Didn’t you used to keep girls underwear as ‘trophies’”, Troy asked, Annie looked up at him, she clearly had forgotten about that, her eyes widening. “Did you take Annie’s underwear? That’s weird”, Troy added.

“I did not steal Annie’s underwear”, he said, annoyed, then looked back at Annie who was still looking up straight at him, “I did not keep your underwear. Did that thing even count as underwear?”.

“Don’t know, don’t care”, she said closing her laptop. 

“So, you did have access to her underwear… Interesting. I haven’t thought you guys would sleep together this soon. I thought you might wait a little bit more”, Abed was now looking at his coffee. 

“It kind of is a big deal. It was your first, and last date. You’ve only slept with one guy, he hasn't slept with another woman since he realized he loved you. And now, the next day you’re wearing lipstick again”, Abed said, Troy looked at Annie as if Abed made much sense.

“What does that even mean?”, she said, putting her laptop on her bag.

“Nothing. It doesn’t mean anything”, Jeff interrupted her. 

She looked at the guys like she was suspicious of something, a little worried, but just walked to get her keys. “So, I have a couple of meetings today, but maybe you can text me later where you are and I’ll try to catch up with you guys”.

“Can you help me pick an outfit for your brother’s baby gender reveal thing?”, Troy said. 

“It’s almost a week away, of course… Wait, don’t take this the wrong way, did Anthony invite you?”.

“I’m Abed’s plus one”, Troy said with a smile. She smiled back.

“Yeah, makes sense. Sure, I’ll help you later”.

A happy voice came out of the hallway, “Good morning, dear! Are you talking about that gender reveal party? It’s going to be so much fun! Your brother was so sweet to invite me over”, Shirley said with a smile. Behind her walked a very asleep Britta.

“Are you guys going to do that? Isn’t that more of a family thing?” Britta said, sitting next to Troy.

“Annie’s brother invited me when I sent her some brownies, her wife mentioned something about chocolate and I just had to do it. They’re so sweet… Oh but don’t worry, Britta you can be my plus one… Or Jeffrey”.

“Whatever, you can take Britta or Jeff”, Annie said, “the other one can just go as my plus one”.

“Then I’ll take Britta”, Shirley said with a smile.

“So you’re my plus one”, Annie said, a little nervous to Jeff.

“Sure, it’s a da-”, Jeff stopped himself.

“It's a nice day with my brother and maybe a couple of cousins, I don’t know. Still, I’m happy you guys are coming. I’m actually a little nervous for this ‘family thing’, I mean thank God my parents are not going to be there, but maybe a couple of aunts and uncles or cousins and I could really use my actual family next to me that day. It’ll be fun”, she let a little breath out and smiled, relieved. He smiled at her.

Shirley face suddenly turned serious and looked at Annie. “What was that smile about? Why are you glowing?.. Wait, Jeffrey, why are you glowing?”.

“Okay, so I’ll see you later, Have a good day”, Annie said, going out the apartment as fast as she could. “Jeffrey?”, Shirley looked at him, almost angry.

“What? She’s just pretty and I’m always glowing”, Jeff said, drinking what was left of Annie’s coffee.

“Of course you are, you dog”, Britta said, now smirking at him. Shirley shook her head, almost disappointed, Britta frown, “Let them live. They just had their last date”.

“It could have ended on a little hug or a tiny kiss. There’s no excuse for sin”, Shirley said.

“Well, I assume we were all sure that would happen. It’s a better cliffhanger. After years they finally sleep together but it’s not because they’ll be together. It’s just a sad intense way to end things”, Abed said.

“Can you please stop assuming what we did or did not do?”, Jeff said, pouring himself more coffee. 

“Yeah, but you did. She was wearing more concealer than usual and you look as if you slept 3 hours”, Britta said, laughing. “So, are you guys a thing or that closure thing was for real?”.

“It was for real, Britta”, Jeff said, trying to not sound as sad and disappointed as he felt. 

“Oh”, Britta said, looking down. 

The rest of the group stayed silent.

“Just so you know, Jeffrey. If you guys would’ve ever, tried to actually be together, like for real. I would have supported you, you know that, right?”, Shirley said, staring at him with a little sad look on her face.

“Of course I do, Shirley. Just some things are just not meant to be”, he said, remembering Annie’s words.

“Some things are just too important to leave them on destiny, don’t you think?”, Abed said while eating his cereal. And, again, he had a point. 

He nodded, because he got it. She was so important to him to just leave her place in his life to faith. He wanted her, and he was almost sure she wanted him. They’d spent the most amazing day, from walking with their friends and making wishes, to having dinner as a couple, to getting back home to be with her in all aspects. But he had screwed up with his breakdown, little panic attack, he pushed her away while going on their only date, for God’s sake. 

He was afraid she was all grown up and he still had miles ahead to go, he didn’t want to hurt her again. And maybe, leaving things the way she wanted, was his way to express his love to her. Just letting her go. We would appreciate their moments together, and then he would just try to be her best friend, give her career advice, love advice. He really appreciated the fact that she had always been way better at anything than him and she still wanted to hear his opinion, his point of view. She trusted him.

Yesterday she had asked him to even stop talking to her, but then they spent the night together. That might have been just an impulse after he had screwed up again, in such an important moment. She didn’t stop talking to him. He would like to get away from her, to leave her be. But he wasn’t that strong. He wanted her to be part of his life.

Britta snapped her fingers in front of him and he noticed he had zoned out. Shirley, Abed and Troy were having breakfast in the living room while watching a movie, he kept in the same position while holding Annie’s mug.

“Earth back to the depressed dude who just got laid”, Britta said. “Why so serious?”, she said with her best Joker’s voice. 

“It’s not important”, he said.

“No, no, no. We were past this. Something’s bothering you and you need to talk about it. Remember? I’m all ears… Oh, was it awkward or bad? Oh my God, do you think you should’ve been one of those couples who never have sex? Oh, God”, she said with a worried face. 

“What? No. It was really, really good. You don’t even know. I mean, I already knew we had chemistry, but I mean, apparently we’re pretty good working as a team”, he said, a cocky smile on his face.

“Okay, that’s gross. But, then what’s wrong? You didn’t want this closure thing?”.

“It’s just, we got into a little fight yesterday. I had a little breakdown over what was supposed to be a ‘cute’ gesture. A couple in there, I don't know maybe in their 70’s sent us a couple of drinks and a little note that I’m pretty sure Annie still has on her bag with something about they hope our love lasted forever and I don't know, I froze”.

“God, are you really panicking thinking Annie will be 70 one day? Are you really that shallow? We all grow up, jerk!”.

“What? No! She’s gonna be 70 and I’ll probably be dead. Or what if I die when she’s 40, or what if-”, Britta realized he was panicking and she just stood up and held his arms.

“Look at me, Jeff. I can’t guarantee you anything. I can’t guarantee you'll be an 120 year old. We can’t know anything about tomorrow, but we can do something about it today. And if she wants you today, and you want to be with her, then why not just go for it? Why stop yourself from living just because you’re afraid something might go wrong? Also, something will always go wrong, but wouldn’t it be better to be with the one you love while you figure out everything else?”.

Jeff froze, just looking at Britta, a little scared, “I don’t like you like this”.

“I know, I’m really smart”, Britta said with a smile. “Let yourself believe that you deserve to be happy, and let Annie make her own choices. And, if one of her choices is you, then that’s it. Right?”. 

Jeff smiled a little bit, he wanted so bad to be one of her choices. He thought he was already one of her choices, and then he saw her with lipstick on, as if trying to let him know he was not going to kiss her again, and taking his hand off her when she noticed Abed entering the kitchen.

…

Jeff looked over a couple of emails while having lunch with Britta, Shirley, Troy and Abed. He saw one with the subject: “Thank you”. From Annie, he opened it:

_ ‘Dear Jeff, _

_ First of all, let me tell you how wonderful you are. You’ve changed my life in a good way and always push me to be better. I’m in awe of the great man you’re, and, even though sometimes makes me a little sad, I know someday you’ll meet a very lucky woman to spend your life with. Believe me when I tell you that I really wanted to be ‘the one’, but I do believe there’s something bigger than we can ever imagine ahead of us, and I’ll be happy to see you fulfill all of your dreams, to see you become everything you want to be. _

_ I had a really good time with you last night. I don’t think you really like target, which is weird, but I like you just the same, don’t worry.  _

_ I still think about those hurtful things I told you during our little disagreement. I hope you can forgive me and know that I was hurt, and even though it’s not an excuse, asking you to just walk away from me, was an impulsive way to try and take you out of my heart, at least that’s what I thought during those, what 5 minutes? That was intense. Again, I’m truly sorry.  _

_ I love every aspect of you, and getting to know you better makes my heart skip a beat. I don’t care if that last thing is too cheesy, I’ll cringe about it later and if you ask me about this email I will deny it forever.  _

_ Last night was really surreal for me, I hope you felt the same way, or at least that you felt very loved. I’ll remember it forever. I love you, and I think I will probably always do. We’ll see about that. I wouldn’t mind it, though. _

_ I hope we can keep our friendship the way it is, because your presence in my life makes me a better, happier person.  _

_ Thank you. _

_ Love, _

_ Annie’. _

Jeff felt his heart shattered. How can she manage to write such nice things on a ‘break up’ email? 

He opened the files attached to the email and a photo from the night before came up. It was a selfie from their dinner, they were looking at each other with their googly eyes, a small smile that said everything. His instant thought was that he looked like a teenager in love, and she looked like the most gorgeous woman with the most beautiful smile. He needed her to look and smile at him like that forever.. Then another picture really similar, but he was holding her face carefully and kissing her. He turned his phone off, when he looked up the rest of the group were looking at him as if they knew what happened.

“So?”, Troy asked.

“Well, I don’t have the love of my life, but I got a new wallpaper for my phone”, Jeff tried to joke, having another sip of his drink. The rest of the group still looked at him with concern. 


	18. The spark in your eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff reconnects with an old friend who offers him a good opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy the story so far. I'm really happy trying to update on a daily basis. I'm planning on doing another work full of one shots. If you have any idea you'd like to read on it, I'm happy to know it. Your comments and kudos are really appreciated! :)

They finished having lunch and Jeff looked at Britta, “Should we order take out and maybe send it to Annie’s office? Her meetings lasted longer than expected”.

“No, that's a no from me”, Britta said. “Why not?”, he frowned, confused.

“Because that’s a very ‘i love you please come back’ detail. We don’t want you to look desperate”, Troy said.

“But he is”, Shirley left out, “Oh, Jeffrey, not in a bad way. I just mean that it’s a nice gesture and if you want to do it, go for it. I don’t think anything can scare her after sinning with you”, she said with a passive-aggressive tone.

“Thank you?”, Jeff looked at Shirley. 

“Maybe just give her some space, when she’s overwhelmed she works harder. I wouldn’t be surprised if she just decided to stay at her office for the rest of the day”, Abed adds, drinking his soda.

“Jeffrey Winger? I can’t believe my eyes!”, a masculine voice said, Jeff looked over and a genuinely excited smile appeared on his face. He stood up and hugged the man.

“Steven? I can’t believe it. It's been what? 6 years? Wow!”,Jeff said.

“Look at you, still doing exercise I assume”.

“Well, my body is my temple”, Jeff said with a cocky grin. 

“Of course, I wouldn't expect less from you”.

“Guys, this is Steven James, he was one of my actual close and good friends back from my lawyer days”, Jeff said, introducing the group. They all said hi, Steven smiled at them and shook their hands.

“Wait, did i heard you say ‘back on my lawyer days’? What are you talking about man? You got your degree right? You’re a lawyer”, Steven said, looking confused at Jeff.

“I mean yes. I just, I’m a law teacher now. Maybe I’ll try to go back to full time lawyer later”, he said, an almost nostalgic voice in his voice.

“Well, might be your lucky day. Guess who got a firm?”, Steven said, putting up his thumbs to point himself. “Why don’t you go to my office tomorrow and I’ll make you an offer you won’t be able to resist”.

Jeff's eyes were wide as ever, “You mean here? In LA? I don’t think I’m that sharp at it anymore”.

“Of course, well, we got cases all over the states, you now, business travels, private planes, all of that… And, Jeffrey, you were one the best lawyers I’ve ever met, even without being actually a lawyer, I’ll think you are going to be okay, and I’ll be glad to have you on my time, and maybe, someday, as a partner”, Steven said, grabbing his arm in a friendly way.

“I mean, I don’t know-”, he tried to say, Steven handed him a business card.

“Just send me a text later, i’ll give you the address and just let’s chat about it. I’m not asking you to say yes right away. You know, we gotta discuss it. But you helped me so many times, dude. So if you miss it, I’ll be happy to get you in our team”. 

Jeff was almost speechless, looking at the card, “Sure, okay. I’ll text you and I’ll see you tomorrow”, he said with a little smile.

“I can already picture you, a nice house in LA, typical Jeff Winger going out with tons of models and living his best life as one of the most successful lawyers”, Steven said, he said goodbye to Jeff and the group, he winked at Britta who looked offended, Troy noticed and just hold Britta close.

“Wow”, Jeff said, now looking at the group.

“I told you Jeffrey, God will give you the chance to do what you love again”, Shirley said.

“Are you going to do Annie again?”, Britta sarcastically said, then held her hand up as if ‘mic drop’.

“I’ll be happy to see you on a daily basis”, Abed said with a smile.

“I’d really miss you back at Greendale, but, in a really toxic friendship relationship, I can get a job at a bar here, or even as a therapist! People be crazy here”, Britta said.

“I’d be cool to make a wild decision. Oh! with Pierce’s money we could get a big house and be like Big Brother!!”, Troy said while doing him and Abed’s handshake.

“You realize this man only offered him a job, right? It’s not like Jeff’s asking all of you to turn your back at Greendale and run away with him”, Shirley said.

“I mean, I am not asking them to do it, but it sounds good, right? Troy and Britta’s idea. You’re no longer at Greendale so I’m used to miss you” Shirley interrupted with an ‘Awww’, “And here’s Abed and Annie. I could be back as a full time lawyer and still being close to Annie”.

“And Abed”, Abed said.

“And Abed, yes”, Jeff said, really thinking about it. “Do you think she would like it? For me to be here?”.

“I don’t see why not. She might have a little panic attack, but I’m sure she’ll come around the idea”, Abed said.

“Her having a panic attack is not a good reaction”, Jeff said, a little hurt.

“I mean, Jeff you’re not the only one with some fear of commitment. She already made her mind about not being with you and then you’ll be here and she’ll want to be with you. It's a very plot twist from you to do it. But I think this will make your character grow”, Abed said, really thinking about it. 

“You don’t miss anything from going to that interview, but if you get back to being a jerk evil lawyer, I’ll make sure you remember me”, Britta said, her eyes piercing him. 

“Steven is a good guy. I like him because he was the only one who actually tried to help me. I want to believe he’s still the same”, Jeff said, still looking at the card.

Britta carefully passed him his phone, by the movement he phone lit up and the picture of him and Annie popped up on the screen. He smiled and grabbed the phone to text Steven.

….

Back to the apartment Jeff heard a knock on the door. Troy hurried up to open it, he received a big flower arrangement. He left it on the counter and looked at it confused.

“Aww, are those for you? Britta you’re so romantic”, Jeff teased them. 

“Actually these are for Annie”, Troy said, Jeff's face dropped.

“Oh! Who are they from???”, Britta almost jumped off the couch to go grab the card. Abed grabbed it first and held it far from Britta.

“If I ever learn something from Annie, is that we should not open each other's mail”, Abed said.

“Bro that’s technically not mail, it’s just a little note”, Troy said.

“You got a point”, Abed said and gave Britta the card.

Britta opened it and read it out loud, “Annie, I had such a lovely time today. I can’t wait to see you again. Text me back? Love, Adam”. 

“If he has to ask her to text her back with a bouquet of flowers, isn’t he already doing something wrong?”, Abed asked. 

“A little much on the desperate victim charade”, Britta said, rolling her eyes.

“And again, no tulips. Does he just doesn’t care or does he just doesn’t remember?”, Abed said looking at the flowers.

“Your man has to know your favorite flower, I can tell you that. But they’re still so pretty”, Shirley said, then looked at the group who looked at her with a serious face, “Oh don’t look at me like that. who doesn’t like flowers? I’m still hashtag team Jeff, you’re the Edward to our Bella”.

“Even with the one hundread year old thing”, Troy said, smiling, then noticed Jeff’s gaze, “And the pecs thing, dude. It’s a joke”.

“But what about ‘i had a lovely time today’? I thought she was too busy to even go with us to lunch and she had time to go with this toxic dude?”, Britta said.

“She did tell us she wanted to talk to him and apologize”, Abed said.

Annie opened the door and Britta and Troy suddenly backed off the flowers, trying to be less suspicious. 

“Hey guys, I’m sorry I couldn’t join you today. Did you have a good time?”, Annie said with a smile.

“Look there’s flowers. I have never seen them, ever”, Troy said.

“Aww, Britta gave you flowers? Britta!”, she said with a high pitch tone.

“Those are actually yours”, Britta said. 

Annie’s smile turned into a little frown and looked at the flowers and smiled, then back at Jeff with a sweet smile, almost thinking they were from him. He took his eyes off her, a little sad. She opened the card and her smile faded away. 

“Who are they from?”, Britta said.

“Just a friend”, Annie said, tearing up the card and tossing it to the trash can. 

“Well it doesn’t seem like a very good friend”, Britta said.

“It’s nothing. Are you too tired to do something else today? Maybe we can go to a baseball game, or maybe a museum? My treat”, she said with a big smile. 

“I’d actually like your help to get a gift for your brother’s party. We can do that”, Abed said.

“I want help with that too. Do you think they make baby size bunk beds?”, Troy said.

“I don’t think so, I think they’d rather use a crib”, Annie grabbed an apple.

“Ooooh a bunk crib. I thought about it first!”, Troy said running to get his jacket. Abed followed him. “To the mall!”, Abed said.

“Okay, sure”, Annie said and sat in a chair in front of Jeff who was still looking away from her. “How was your day?”.

“It was fine, thank you”, he said.

“Well, Britta and I’ll grab our coats and we’ll see you downstairs”, Shirley said, almost dragging Britta out.

“Did I miss something?”, Annie said a little confused. 

“Nothing”.

“You’re going with us, right?”.

“Don’t think so, I’m a little tired”. She gave her a warm smile and sat next to him, squeezed his arm.

“You guys are going soon, I’d like to spend as much time as possible with all of you. Will you go with me? Troy and Abed will be doing their own thing and you know how Britta is about the whole pink or blue things, and Shirley would try to convince me to get married and have kids and I’d like to have someone to laugh a little, please?”, she looked at him with her big doe eyes and he just let out a sigh and a small smile. “Sure, let me grab my jacket”.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!”, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up to walk to her room. 

….

They were at a big baby store at the mall. Annie was wearing a little ‘classic Annie’ dress with a cardigan, and even though it looked like an outfit she would have worn when she was longer, now it looked totally different, Jeff figured out it would be her confidence glowing. She walked with so much elegance, always smiling.

Jeff was looking at cribs, Troy and Abed were looking at big stuffed animals, Britta was complaining about the color pink and Shirley was happy showing pictures at the employees from when her kids were babies. 

“Why would you even spend money on a crib? It’s just a bed with walls. What if it wants to walk out?”, Jeff said, trying to understand the crib.

“If it’s a baby it can’t walk out, Jeff, it would fall”, Annie said, reading some of the information on the tag.

“Don’t the babies usually end up just sleeping with their parents?”.

“Sometimes, yes. But then you can just get this other kind of crib that you can attach it to the side of your bed so you won’t crush the baby”.

“Smart… Wait, so how many cribs does it need?”, he said looking at her.

“Well, the one for their room, the one that goes on the parents bed, the one that can be in their parent’s bedroom but not necessarily attached to the bed, and then there’s one that’s smaller so you can just take it wherever you go and let the baby sleep”.

“Isn’t that what strollers are for?”.

“I mean yeah, that can work too. It depends”.

“Having kids is expensive”.

“Good thing about my brother already having a baby is that he can just use the stuff he already has. Well, things like clothes that might not fit the baby anymore”

“Oh don’t be that kind of mom. Love the second one too, Annie”, Jeff teased her.

“Oh, I’m sure if we were having this conversation for real you’d be the one in favor of trying to reuse the first baby’s clothes”, she laughed and elbowed him, he laughed a little bit and felt his chest warm.

“You’ll help me choose my gift too, right?”.

“You don’t have to give them anything, I was already planning on signing the card with both of our names”, she said as if it was nothing.

“Excuse me, miss?”, Annie walked a little bit to an employee, Jeff just followed her. 

“Yes?”, the lady turned around and as soon as she saw Annie a big smile grew on her face, “Oh my God! Look at that glow! Those sparkly eyes! Aww, you don’t even have that much of a bump yet”, the lady said, putting her hand on Annie’s stomach, Annie looked at her speechless, Jeff looked at the lady almost in shock.

“No, I’m not actually”, Annie tried to say and the lady turned to Jeff, “Must be your first one right? The first baby almost never shows up until the fifth month. How lovely couple, and that nervous soon to be daddy look on the hubby’s eyes, so cute!”.

“Oh, no, he’s not my husb-”.

“Oh, yes! Sorry, it’s not like you have to get married or something. But look at you. Can I feel it again?”, the lady said putting her hand again on Annie’s stomach. 

“I’m not pregnant!”, Annie left out, a little annoyed, still trying to laugh to not make the lady uncomfortable. “Oh, are you sure? Your eyes are really shiny”, the lady said.

“I am sure, can you just please show us where the strollers are?”, Annie said, trying to get it over with. The lady guided them, Annie stopped Jeff a little behind the lady.

“Do I look fat?”, Annie said, looking at him with her big eyes.

“Oh, honey, don’t worry. It’s just part of the process”, Jeff teased her.

“Oh shut up, ‘daddy’”, she said, annoyed.

“I’m not sure I’m into that”, he said, groaning. 

“Is it this dress?”, she said, walking behind the lady, a little worried. “If it makes me look bad I want to know”.

“It does not make you look fat nor bad, you look really pretty, and as someone who saw you the way that I did, I think I can assure you that you’re perfect”, he said a little too seriously, “Is our kid gonna have twelve cribs? What do you think about the name Sebastian?”, he followed her. 

“I like the name Sebastian”, she said, with a small laugh. 

….

Jeff and Annie were still looking at the baby stuff, Annie was already holding a couple of outfits for the babies.

“So, what did you do today?”, Jeff said, wanting to know if she would tell him about Adam.

“I had a meeting, a very long one. Then I had lunch with Adam, actually, he wanted to apologize and I wanted to let him know that we were” she pointed at them, “well, at the time and right now that we weren’t a thing”.

“Are you planning on dating him again?”.

“No”.

“Good, he’s a jerk”.

“I’ve dated jerks. He was sweet, but really intense, and I don’t have the energy for that. My mind is not in the mood”.

“You should text him back”, he teased her, about the note Adam wrote. She gasped and turned to him. “Did Abed read you the card? I’ve told him a thousand times-”

“It was Britta, don’t worry”.

“I’m not surprised… How was your day, stalker?”.

Jeff wanted to tell her about his meeting, but he didn’t want her to feel pressure about him staying, although he needed her to ask him to move, to be with her. Even though it was a great opportunity, he still had to talk to Steven and see the small letters of any contract, really make his choice before getting her hopes up, of, even worse, getting his hopes up in terms of his place in her life. What if he moved and he had to see her as her friend who is dating that jerk, Adam? What if she gets mad and asks him to stop trying to flirt with her? Even though he could swear she was still flirting with him… His thoughts were interrupted by a couple who walked next to them. The guy was holding a baby, they had one kid in a stroller and the woman had a really big pregnant belly. 

The woman smiled at them, “It’s your first right? You still look tiny, I miss those days. Enjoy the process tho, it’s magical. And you”, the woman said to Jeff, “treat her good, you don’t have any idea what our bodies go through”, she said with a teasing tone and continued walking. The man smiled at Jeff, “Good look getting any sleep or, you know, action, after the baby is born, man. Don’t let the spark die, treat her good”, he said and kept walking with his kids.

“That’s it, i’m burning this dress”, Annie said, still looking at some baby outfits.

He smiled at her, he could see all his life by her side. Everything that he once would run away from, he was happy and willing to do with her, it even gave him hope. He appreciated the couple’s advice and made a little note on his head to remember that day in case he needed it someday. 


	19. Let's go to the Beach.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff goes to a job interview. The group goes to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you've been enjoying the story so far! Your comments and kudos are really appreciated. Also, I just started another work of one shots, I hope you enjoy those as well. :) Thank you for reading!

The next day Jeff woke up earlier than the others, he didn’t want to explain to Annie about the offer yet, he also didn’t want to deal with his friend’s excitement, even though he appreciated it, he didn’t want to get his hopes up. He wanted to clear his mind, think straight and get a quiet morning before heading out the apartment. 

He had gotten a new suit the day before, taking advantage that Annie was distracted looking at make up with Shirley. Troy wanted him to get a bright blue tuxedo to ‘stand out’, but he went for a classier option. 

He had some light breakfast and was pouring himself a cup of coffee. He heard a soft voice coming from behind, “Why are you up so early?”, he turned around, still as if he was being careful not to make a sound, he looked at Annie still in pajamas, bed hair, her eyes still half closed, clearly she had just woke up. “Why are you wearing that?”, she asked, pointing at him.

“Well, can’t I just wear a nice suit just because?”, he said, trying to not be suspicious, she looked at him, still half asleep and yawn. He just stared at her, he took a sip of his coffee as if ‘everything’s normal’. 

“Is it today already?”.

He laughed, “Not yet, why are you up?”.

“I want a snack”, she said, now walking to the cabinets, he saw her opening the last drawer, climbed on it to put her knees on the counter and finally reached the cabinet on the top. Her hand acted a little disoriented. He gave her a tiny smile and just grabbed her by the waist and put her back at the floor, he opened the cabinet and passed her one granola bar, she looked at it, still her face expressionless, then looked up at him, “I wanted the one that has chocolate chips”. 

“Of course”, Jeff grabbed the one Annie was referring to and when he was about to take from her the other one she held her tight. “I can have two”. 

He smiled, “Sure, honey. Go back to sleep”, he froze when he realized the nickname but Annie didn’t seem to listen, or at least cared, she just opened the bar and walked back to her room, “You look hot”, she said without looking back. “You too, those shorts are not covering you enough”, he said with a smile. 

…

“So, Jeff, what brings you here?”, Steve joked.

“Well, I found a good old friend who asked me to come for a job interview”, Jeff said with a smirk.

“Jeff, this is not an interview. I’m not ‘considering’ you. You know I admire you, and you know I admire your work. I surround myself with the best lawyers I find, and those are, believe it or not, rare. So I’ll make it really easy for you. You want to make your come back as a lawyer, I want you to be part of this. I can assure you I got eyes on you, you’ll get an amazing paycheck, amazing benefits, I know LA it’s far from Greendale, but I think, and not because it’s my company, that this is a really good opportunity for you”.

“I already know that. And believe me, I do wish to be a full time lawyer again, but now I want to make it right”.

“Then we are on the same page. And I know this might not be any of my business, but, I have to ask, personally, how do you see yourself in the future? Where are you standing now? Dating? Hook ups? Finally settling down? A girlfriend?”.

“Actually, I’m way past that hook up thing. I just want to have more ‘traditional things’”.

“The wife? The kids?”, Steven asked with a laugh.

“Yes, in fact”.

“Oh, those things don’t happen just because you suddenly grow up or learn from your mistakes. Who's the girl?”. Jeff couldn’t help but let out a small smile. “I knew it! Wait, is she in Greendale? Is that why you’re not jumping up and down with this offer?”.

“No, she’s actually living here, but I don’t want her to feel any kind of pressure from me”.

“It doesn’t have to be that way. You’re not forcing her to marry you tomorrow, right? Regardless of this girl, this is a very good opportunity for you, Jeff. Think about you and what you want”. 

Jeff frowned a little, still kind of conflicted about it and Steven smiled. “Things will fall into place, maybe that’s why we randomly bumped into each other yesterday. You can’t escape for what’s meant for you… Think about all of this, and give me an answer when you’re ready, I’d prefer you not take that much time, we have a bunch of cases we could really use your help with”.

“Will do, Steven. Thank you. I really appreciate it”.

“And if someday it does work out with this girl, let me introduce you to Vera, my cousin, she’s a real estate agent and you won’t believe the good deals she could find you”, he gave Jeff an honest smile. 

….

Jeff walked out of Steven’s office, he unlocked his phone to a couple of missed calls, some texts, the last one was from 3 minutes ago, it was from Annie, ‘Did I dream of you or did you pass me a granola bar while wearing a suit?’

He felt his heart warm, he looked around, the nice big building, his reflection in a big mirror. He was like a better, healthier version of the guy he was years ago. Here he was, with a big offer doing the job he loved, he had good friends, and back to the apartment he had a woman who loved him. How an empty life he had, he wouldn’t change a thing. 

He was about to answer Annie when he saw a text from the groupchat:

_ Abed: _ ‘Should we go to the beach?’

_ Britta: _ ‘Let’s go to the b e, let’s go to the beach.

_ Abed: _ ‘That’s what I said’

_ Shirley: _ ‘I’d love a nice day under the sun. Thank God I came prepared. I have sunblock’.

_ Troy _ : ‘Let’s rent a car!!!!’

_ Abed: _ ‘We have a car’

_ Troy _ : ‘Yeah but like one of those that have no roof’.

_ Abed _ : ‘Cool’.

_ Britta: _ ‘I don’t have a bathing suit’.

_ Annie _ : ‘I’ll lend you one, don’t worry’.

_ Shirley: _ ‘Is Jeff coming? Is he at his thing?’

_ Annie: _ ‘What thing?’

_ Jeff: _ ‘I’ll go. I’ll see you at the apartment’.

_ Abed: _ ‘Cool’.

_ Britta: _ ‘Coolio’.

….

Troy and Abed rented a jeep. Jeff was going to drive, he was sitting in his seat, waiting while Shirley and Britta talked on the seats besides him. Troy and Abed wanted to make sure they could sit in the jeep like in those 90’s movies, but were putting on some ropes to grab to be careful. Annie sit in the passenger’s seat, she was wearing shorts and a little top, a kerchief on her hair and big sunglasses. 

He turned to look at her, she was serious, he smiled. “Those glasses are bigger than you”.

“I like them”, she coldly said. 

“You look pretty”.

She didn’t respond, 

“Are you okay?, Jeff said, putting his hand on her knee,

“Yes. How was your thing?”.

“What thing?”.

“You know, the one Shirley talked about in the groupchat”.

“Oh, so you’re mad because you think I have a secret?”.

“I’m not mad, you’re allowed to have your secret dates in the middle of the morning”.

“I did not have a date, Annie”, he said, couldn't help to laugh. 

“What’s so funny?”, she turned to look at him.

“You’re jealous. Can’t I just do anything where you guys are not involved? At least tor yet?”.

“I’m not jealou, you can do anything you want, I just like to know where you are and what you’re doing”.

“That sounds toxic”.

“It sounded way better in my head”.

“I beat it did”, he teased her and passed her the aux cord, “just please don’t put any sad songs”. She smiled a little bit.

….

The drive to the beach was filled with music, Abed and Troy asked Annie for very specific songs. Annie was giving Jeff directions to get to a beach club, the road was starting to look a little less crowded, it was taking a little bit more of time, until they saw a little road map that said they were close to another beach, far away from the one they were going. 

Jeff stopped the car and looked at Annie who was now just looking at him with an ‘oops’ face. “Annie, were you really looking at the map? You said we were doing good”.

“I did, I thought we did”, Annie said, he could see she was a little bit nervous.

“Can I see this?”, Jeff said while taking her phone and looking at the map. “Annie, that’s not the right route. We’re 50 minutes away from our destination”, he said, a little annoyed.

“Don’t talk to me in that tone”, she said, her voice high pitched, offended.

“What tone? I haven’t even raised my voice”.

“Oh no, I hear it”, Shirley said.

“Yeah that was an ‘I blame you’ tone”, Britta said.

“You should be glad we’re here. I mean, in any case I’m the one who should be upset”, Annie said, trying to recompose herself.

“Why's that?”, Jeff said, looking at her a little annoyed.

“You asked me if we were going the right way after saying you thought it was the right way, so I just trusted your sense of orientation”, she responded.

“I mean, this has been a fun road trip, but we can always just do the 50 minutes drive to the beach club”, Troy said.

“Actually, in google it says we’re 20 minutes away from another beach, I haven’t been there, but it seems cool. Less crowded I assume, that’s always good”, Abed said, “Feels like an adventure”.

“See? Thank you, Abed”, Annie said. 

“I’ll guide you, Jeff”, Abed said.

“Thank you, Abed”, Jeff answered, still annoyed.

….

15 minutes later and a road full of Abed trying to do his best Siri impression, they arrived at a beautiful beach, there were some people, but they were all minding their business. Jeff parked and Annie put her hand on Jeff as if asking him to stay. Shirley and Britta jumped off the car after Troy and Abed who were already setting up a little ‘picnic’ on the sand. Shirley and Britta grabbed a couple of coolers and walked to Abed and Troy.

“‘I’m sorry I was such a bitch”, Annie turned to Jeff.

“You were not a bitch, Annie”, Jeff said, clearly still annoyed.

“No, I mean, not about the map thing. You should be able to have your secrets and tell us whenever you’re ready”, she said with an honest smile. 

“I appreciate that”, he said, a little calm. He looked at her and realized she was looking back at him with a surprised almost intrigued face, she got closer to him, like looking at his face a couple of centimeters apart from each other. Jeff was confused but he didn’t move. He noticed her lips were almost touching his so he gave her a tiny peck on the lips, as if trying to see if that was what she wanted. 

She pulled back a little bit and looked him in the eye. “No, no. You’re not wearing sunscreen”, she said, still serious. 

“Oh, no, I have to tan”, he said, a little embarrassed about the kiss.

“Yeah I don’t care, you’re not going back burned”, she said, pulling off her bag sunscreen. 

“Yeah, not going to happen”, he said, and held his door to get out of the car. She pulled back to him and closed it again. Still their faces close, she gave him a tiny peck on the lips and he froze. She put some sunscreen on her hands to warm it up a little bit and started to apply it on his face, he was still just letting her do whatever she wanted, looking at her, she gave him a little smile.

“That’s better”, she said after applying the sunscreen, still close to his face. He took her face and pulled her in for another kiss, now it was deeper, longer, sweeter. She held his face and smiled, then another peck.

When he was back in his body again, he saw Annie out of the car, walking down the beach to their friends.

…

Jeff was laying on a towel tanning, the sun was beaming, Shirley was singing along to the music Abed and Troy were listening to while building sand castles. Britta was reading a book but she sometimes stopped to sing a little bit. 

He hadn’t heard Annie’s voice in a while, so he sat down and looked around, he saw her in the sea, she was a little too deep, the ocean covering her waist. She held her arms up, her hair flying on the wind, he saw her walking a little bit closer to the shore, then a couple of waves hit her and her smile widened, even though she was feets away, he swear he could hear her laugh over the sea. 

“Stop with the drooling, you’re going to create another ocean over here”, Britta said. 

“Just checking my friends, I need to see if you’re having a good time”, Jeff said with a sarcastic smirk.

“We are, thank you”, Britta said back in the same tone.

“Do you think Annie’s annoyed at us or something? She’s been there a while”, Shirley said, a little concerned.

“Maybe she’s just peeing in the ocean, I’d get it”, Troy said.

“I don’t think she takes 30 minutes just to pee, Troy”, Shirley looked at him.

“Should I go talk to her?”, Britta closed her book.

“Nah, she’s fine. She loves being in the water. Whenever we go to the beach, you know, the one we were actually going to today, I build castles and she just stays in the water the whole time. I doubt she’s peeing, but she seems like she’s having a good time”. 

Jeff looked back to the ocean, it seemed empty, no signs of Annie anywhere, he stood up instantly, his face pale. Abed noticed him and looked at the ocean, “Don’t worry, she does that”.

“What? Did she got out?”, Jeff said, walking a little to the ocean, trying to keep himself calm, he then saw her getting out of the water, she got her hair off her face and smiled. still looking at the ocean, rather than to the beach. 

“She does that a lot, you’ll get used to it. I wasn’t exaggerating with the word ‘love’ for the water. She tends to get really deep into it, so prepare yourself for that, you’ll see her head floating there sometimes, also, you’ll see some waves hitting her hard making her wallow, you’ll think she’s actually drowning but she somehow manages to get out of it. Then she’ll stay on the shore a couple of minutes until she feels better. It 's weird”.

Jeff couldn’t keep his eyes out of Annie, looking at her jumping a little bit anytime a wave hit her.

“Yeah, I think I’ll go into the water too”, Jeff said, walking to the shore.

“Let her be, Jeff. She’s having a good time”, Britta said. 

“Call her Annie before walking too close, she tends to scream secrets or ‘wishes’ to the ocean, she gets embarrassed if she knows you listen”. 

“Oh, I want to listen. That’s deep”, Britta said, getting up her seat. Jeff looked at her. “Let her be, Britta”. Britta stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed her book again. 

Jeff saw Britta’s panic look at the ocean, Abed noticed. “Don’t worry, she is swimming”, Abed said.

“No, Abed, I think she’s been swimming too long”, Shirley said, getting up, her voice full of concern. 

“God, I saw her hand!”, Troy said, getting up.

“Yes, she has two. She always stands up”, Abed said, calmly.

Jeff's face dropped when he saw her getting out of the ocean and being hit by an enormous wave. He suddenly was running to the ocean, he didn’t realize she had been swimming that far away from the shore. He saw a tiny figure under the not that clear water and held her tight. The waves crashed hard on his back but he breathed when he felt her hands holding his arms. He held her up, wrapped his arms around her body to steady her, she had her arms over his shoulders, he heard her breathe and felt her heart racing. He didn’t realize his heart was also beating almost out of his chest. 

He walked out of the ocean, still holding her tightly. “I’m fine, I’m good. Look what I found”, Annie said, unwrapping one of her arms from him and opening her palm, a small beautiful shell. 

“God, Annie”, he said, finally breathing. He let her down to the sand when they finally were out of the ocean, she put her hair out of her face and smiled at him, he could see a little worry in her eyes. “Thank you, can you please give this to Abed? I wanna get another one”, she said, almost walking back to the ocean, he held her. “No”, Jeff said.

She looked at him, almost surprised, then she was suddenly wrapped in a big towel, Shirley’s arms hugging her and guiding her back to when they were seated. He walked behind them, tired, she looked back 

…

Annie was still wrapped in the big towel, her face as if she knew Jeff was mad at her, she was burying her feet in the sand. She looked sometimes at him, he looked at the ocean. 

Shirley and Britta were judges of a sand castle contest where Abed and Troy were the only ones participating. 

Annie walked to Jeff and stood next to them. “I’m sorry for scaring you. This is for you, I wanted a bigger one tho”, she said giving him the shell. “A little reminder of you almost dying”, he said, trying to make a joke, his voice more in a hurted tone. “I was going to get out of it eventually, you know that, right?”. “Why test it?”, Jeff said, still serious. He then looked at Annie and opened one of his arms for her. She sat on his lap curling up on him and rested her head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her, he gave her a tiny kiss on her hair and stroked her back carefully. 

They looked over to the ocean, the sunset was beautiful. He felt his whole body warm, having her close. She let her hand on his chest and let out a sigh. 


	20. Moonlight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff tells Annie about the job offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Your kudos and comments are truly appreciated. :)

Abed and Troy made a bonfire on the beach, the group roasted some marshmallows and Britta made them try to meditate. They all failed, but Britta was pleased they at least tried it. Shirley sang while Abed was trying to play a guitar they’d found walking on the beach. Jeff and Annie were sitting away, but they still looked at each other at times as if trying to see if they were okay.

A little breeze came over them and she breathed in and closed her eyes, her hair flying off her face, he looked at her speechless. A couple of seconds after he got up his seat and walked to the ocean quietly, the group looked at him but said nothing. He left the ocean touch his feet.

“It’s a little too dark out here, don’t you think?”, a soft said behind him. He turned around and looked at Annie giving him a shy smile. He just looked back to look at the ocean. “Are you okay?, she asked.

“I’m good, just thinking about some stuff”.

“Okay, if you need anything just tell me”, she said, a little disappointed and turned to head back to the bonfire.

“Wait”, she stopped, he looked at her, “I don’t mind having you here. I enjoy your company, actually”.

“Good to know”, she left out a little relief laugh, “Do you want to walk a little bit?”

“Lead the way”, he said.

They started walking by the shore in silence. Just moonlight and waves crashing on the ocean filling the moment. Her arms crossed on her chest, he noticed she looked at him at times as if trying to tell him something. 

“Can I hold your hand?”, she asked.

“Since when do you ask?”, he said looking down at her.

“I don’t know”, she said, shaking her head a little bit, he noticed she put a little bit more distance from each other, he offered her his hand, she looked at it for a moment and just grabbed it. 

They walked a little bit, just holding hands. Then he suddenly exhaled and talked.

“Do you think, if I ever go back into being a lawyer, I will go back to be the Jeff I was before?”, he asked, a little bit more concern in his voice than he had anticipated.

“No, I don’t”, she quickly said, “Why do you ask?”.

“Just a thought”.

“You learn from your mistakes, no matter how much you’re tempted, you’re a way different person right now than you were before”.

“I am kind of afraid that I am this person just when you guys are around”.

“Well, we all behave better when we are around each other”.

“You know what I mean”.

“You are not faking any of your values, you’ve proved you’re a better person a thousand times before”.

“Yeah, because you’ve made me better”.

“Yeah, we all become better. I became better because of you. Trust yourself, you grew up, you learned, you have new goals, new values. If you come back to your old job, I do think you’d be able to make even more of an impact in the people around you”.

“Just like being this soft?”, he said with a little laugh.

“Exactly”, she smiled, “And if not, then we’d have another reason to be on top of you 24/7 so you can make it better”. He smirked and lift an eyebrow, “I just heard it, you know what I mean!”, she said, blushing. 

“I get it. I got a job offer, at a law firm, from one of my old colleagues, the only decent one, actually”.

Annie smiled and hugged him, “Jeff! Congratulations!! Are you going to take it? Oh my God, do you need to go back to Greendale for this? We need to get you a suit, are you having an interview?” she said, she looked as if she was already mapping a plan for him on her head, he hold her shoulders softly. “I already went to the interview”, he said.

“You’ve known this for a long time and you didn’t tell me?”, she said a little offended.

“It was today, actually”, she looked at him a little confused.

“Did you hand me a granola bar today?”.

“Yeah, if I didn’t know you I’d say you were sleepwalking. Also, you need to stop climbing drawers, you’re gonna fall”.

“There are things I need to reach, Jeff… Wait, today you were…” she looked at him as if connecting the dots.

“Did you have an online meeting?”.

“The job is here, Annie, in LA”, he said, expecting her reaction. She looked at him with her eyes wide.

“What do you? Do you want to? Are you? What about Greendale?”, she said.

“Well, I told the rest of the group”, he held his hands as if asking her to not interrupt him, “This is a huge deal for me and I wanted to take my time to think about it, to know if I want it”.

“So? Do you want it?”, she asked.

“I think I actually do”, he smiled, trying to hide his excitement, she gave him a tiny proud smile. 

“If it helps you, you can always stay with Abed and me, at least until you get your own place. I’ve heard so much crap about LA lawyers, now I get your moral concern. But you’d be fine, you’ll have us close”.

“Actually, that’s one of the perks of this job. I get back to do what I love, I have you and Abed close, Britta and Troy are free spirits who just offered to move here. I mean, it’s not Greendale, but I’d still have the most amazing part of Greendale with me, you guys”.

She smiled, “I’ll be happy to see you more often”.

“Oh that would last you a month, I’d try to take you out for dinner or movies or any excuse almost everyday”, he said with a smile, holding her hand back. He noticed her face and he let her hand go, his face now pale. “I mean in a friendly way, I’m not telling you I’d be moving to get into your pants or something, I just-”.

“Shh, I get it, don’t worry. I’d be happy to see you on a daily basis”, she said with a little smile.

“So, you wouldn’t mind if I took the job?”.

“Why would I? I want you to be happy, if this makes you happy then i’m thrilled for you. Craig might move the whole college here, but that would also be fun”, she said, teasing him.

“Okay, good to know. Then I’d have to get back in touch with, well, my new boss”, he said, his voice a little excited.

She smiled and put her hands on his chest, “I’m so proud of you. You’re gonna do great”.

“You really think so?”.

“Of course, you always, well, most of the time make good smart choices”, she said with a smirk.

“What does ‘most of the time’ means?” he looked at her, confused.

“Well, for instance you almost marry Britta like five times”.

“Oh, the Borchert's laboratory thing” he said, cringing.

“I was referring to Shirley’s wedding, don’t even remember me about that one”, she said trying to smile, but he noticed she was a little annoyed. 

“What was different about that one?”, he said, looking at her.

“It’s not a big deal”.

“I want to know”, he insisted. 

She left out a sigh and rolled her eyes, “That time I thought I was over you and it felt like a truck walked over my body. And then a couple of days later you told me you tried to let me go and I really wanted to believe you but I just had that image of you happily accepting to marry another woman in a heartbeat”.

“Oh, Annie, that was a panic move”.

“Well, yeah. But I was there too, you know?”.

“That was me trying to force something. I wouldn't force you to marry me, you deserve better. What I told you was real, I did try to let you go, I tried so hard and you just kept appearing in my mind, each day”.

“And how do you know that wasn’t also a panic move? I was moving away, that could’ve been your way of-”

“You’ve never been a panic move, you only made me panic because of how I feel about you” he sighs, as if a little annoyed he couldn't express himself, “That time at the Borchert’s lab. That thing opened when I looked at you. A simple memory of us opened that door. I tried it with everyone, Annie, it was a matter of seconds of your only presence, one little moment with you, it made my whole body feel enough to do it”, he said looking straight at her eyes, she was looking up at him with her big blue eyes. 

“I knew I loved you, but it was enough for me to have you close. When you said you were going away I had to tell you, not because I wanted you to stay, even though I did want you to stay. But because you deserved to know that all those years of ‘stolen glances’ and googly eyes, those were not in your mind. I sometimes think I fell harder than you. And now, with the job, I could, if you want to, maybe we could try something. Date for real, a relationship, maybe? Whatever you want, whatever you need from me”, he said, almost desperate. 

“Jeff, I- I mean, this is such a good opportunity, and if you want to take it, I want you to do it. But I do not want you to do it because of me. It is a big decision”. 

“I know, I know. But maybe, if I’m here we could-”.

“Jeff, please”.

“Why not, Annie?”

“What if you hate this job? What if you miss home? What if you fall in love with someone else? Let’s just not make any choices right now”.

“Annie this is not a choice, it’s a decision”.

“Let’s not make any decision. Please think only about you. Ask yourself if I wasn’t in the picture, if Abed and Troy and Britta weren’t here, would you take this job? Take your time to really think this through”, she said with a kind smile, his gaze a little shocked, she kissed him on the cheek and went back to the bonfire. 

Jeff watched her walk away, again.


	21. Pros and Cons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff takes a time off the group to make a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story so far! Your kudos and comments are really appreciated! :)

A couple of days passed by. Jeff noticed Annie kept her distance towards him, it hurted him, but he understood why she would react that way, maybe, finally she had realized that she deserved better. He wanted to do better, but he kept doing or saying the wrong things. 

She was nice and friendly, of course, he would feel her gaze when the group were together, when he looked back she did not act as if she wasn’t looking, she just smiled and he could feel her eyes piercing through his. Everytime he felt hypnotized, she was the one to break the long stares. She kept doing small details for him, like giving him a cup of coffee on her favorite cup, or putting a new pillow or more covers on his air mattress. He would often even have to sneak them back to her room, she just gave him too many pillows. 

Jeff decided to go on a walk by himself, he had lunch in a café. Britta and Troy had a date, Shirley wanted to go on a church tour through LA, Abed was kind enough to go with her. Abed kept updating his insta stories with pictures or videos of the tour, Shirley looked happy until she discovered Abed filming the inside of a church. Abed had put on a poll: ‘¿Did she get mad? YES-NO’

He had ignored a couple of texts from Steven, still trying to think about the job offer. Jeff looked at his phone to see the time, he saw a text from Annie with just a: ‘Just got home, where are you?’, he then noticed a text from her in their group chat: 

_Annie:_ Just got home from work, I’m planning on going out a minute, maybe just take a walk or see some friends. Do you guys need anything from outside?

_Abed:_ Shirley and I are in a church, do you want me to take home some holy water?

_Annie_ : I’m fine, thank you.

_Shirley:_ Don’t worry, I already got a bottle for you. 

_Britta:_ *sends a picture of Troy and her in a picnic, they seemed in the backyard of a big house, their smiles as wide as ever*

_Annie:_ Aww! You guys look so cute.

_Abed:_ It’s a nice picnic blanket.

_Troy:_ Thank you, I choose it. Also, it’s a nice yard, isn’t it?

_Shirley_ : It is! Did you burst into a house? I don’t think you’re allowed to do that.

_Troy:_ Yeah, let’s just say that we burst into this house and not that Britta and I decided to rent it in order to move to LA so we can be close to our friends.

_Annie:_ WHAT?

_Abed:_ Cool. Cool. Cool. Can I live with you guys?

  
  


_Annie:_ WHAT?

_Troy:_ Of course, but I thought it would be cooler if we have two bunk beds, one in this house and one in yours and Annie’s apartment.

_Abed:_ I like that. Cool.

_Shirley:_ You kids are wild.

_Britta:_ Yeiiiiih.

_Troy:_ Troy and Abed in LA.

_Abed:_ I love that.

_Abed:_ Is Annie okay? She haven’t answer.

_Shirley:_ Annie?

_Britta:_ Got it.

_Britta:_ Hey, Anne?

_Britta:_ Hey, Anna?

_Britta:_ Hey Ann?

_Annie:_ Why is it so hard for you to just put on the proper i in my name? I, ANNIE, i’m fine. 

_Abed_ : Like Ross from friend’s fine? That’s not fine.

_Annie:_ I’m actually fine. I’m happy you guys follow your heart, it makes me happy to be able to see you more often.

_Troy:_ More like day to day, Annie. 

_Annie:_ Well, just like old times. 

_Abed_ : Frankie would say this is a weird codependent relationship, but I just think this is friendship.

_Britta_ : I can’t wait for you to come see this house.

_Troy:_ Home tour at night?

_Shirley:_ Wooo, yes! I’ll make apple pie.

Jeff looked at the texts and turned off his phone. Troy and Britta were already making some huge decisions, even if he turned out the job, he would be back at Greendale almost alone. Sure, he would have Craig, Ian, Frankie and Chang. But he felt the core of his heart close to the people he befriended his first year at Greendale. 

He was almost panicking, as if he had to make a choice at the moment. When he felt lost he would try to think like Annie, she was the smartest person he had known, and she most of the time acted from a good place, she made decisions based on logic and letting her heart have words. ‘A pros and cons list’ he thought to himself and asked the waitress for a pen, he grabbed a napkin and started writing.

‘Pros: Goog job, good pay, Friends.’

‘Cons: Annie seems to not want me as anything more than a friend. Leaving greendale. Stop teaching’.

It didn't seem that smart, all of those things had different values to him, some were more important than others, it wasn't like ‘3 cons and 3 pros’. He valued his friends more than Greendale, they were its soul. He cared about how Annie felt, and if she wanted him as a friend, he would be there as a friend. 

‘Well’, he thought while writing in the ‘pros’ list: Annie. He underlined her name and let out a sigh, he was sitting at a small table outside the café, he looked at a park on the other side of the street. His eyes were drawn to a young woman who walked a little fast, her long steps full of confidence, she held her head high as if she owned the place. He saw her smile while looking up at the sky. 

It didn’t take too much for him to realize why he had felt that way, he [saw Annie](https://www.pinterest.es/pin/378513543679672274/) taking off her sunglasses while she listened to a woman who stopped her in the park, she seemed as if she was giving her directions. The woman thanked Annie and she put her sunglasses on again. He underlined her name on the napkin again as if reinforcing the thought. 

When he looked back to where she had been standing he didn't see her. He tried to look around for her without any luck.

“So isn't it Jeff Winger?”, he heard a familiar voice and turned around to see a woman smiling at him.

“Alexis?” he said, now fully surprised.

“Well, aren’t you going to say hello?”, she said. Jeff stood up and hugged her, actually happy. 

“I can’t believe it’s you. It’s been years”, he said. 

“I know. You look more handsome as ever, actually”, she said, giving him a flirty smile. 

“Can I join you? Maybe we can catch up”.

“Yeah, sorry. Of course, I just can’t believe it’s actually you”, Jeff said while he held the other chair for Alexis to sit. 

….

Alexis and Jeff talked and laughed about nothing for minutes. He had known her since he was 17 years old, so it was a bit nostalgic for him to listen to her memories. 

“So what are you doing in LA?”, she asked.

“Just some sort of vacation, a couple of friends moved here a year ago”.

“That’s fun”.

“What about you?”.

“I live here too, actually. I have a good job, it’s not my ideal city, but it’s nice”, Alexis said with a little smile. “It’s really nice to see you, Jeff”.

“You too, Alexis. I can’t believe you even speak to me after all, well, that”.

“We were kids, we messed up. It’s all good”, she said and held his hand. He felt weird, not as a comfortable touch, he felt as if he should take his hand off her. He had to remember himself that it was just a nice ex-girlfriend, maybe now a friend who was trying to comfort him. She was pretty, her eyes were always kind, she was direct and mature. 

A couple of women were sitting next to Jeff’s table, he was not paying attention to what they said, but they sounded really bubbly and excited. They switched from english to spanish. He suddenly felt a punch in his stomach when he heard the women almost screaming, excited: “Annie!”. 

He took his eyes off Alexis and looked up to the table, he saw Annie walking to them with a very happy look on her face. The both women stood up to hug Annie and even though Annie was barely close enough to them, they started chatting quickly about a bunch of things, he saw Annie’s face turning into frowns, smiles, confusion, all in seconds. 

The women sat back down and when Annie was about to take a seat their eyes met, he noticed her little smile fade away when she looked down and noticed Alexis hand over Jeff’s. He took his hand off Alexis almost as it burned him and stood up.

“Annie! Hi!”, he said. 

“Hello!”, she answered. 

“Oh, is this your friend? Hi, I’m Alexis”, Alexis said, standing up and shaking Annie’s hand.

“Annie. Nice to meet you, and nice to see you, Jeff. Have a good day”, she said, shaking Alexis’s hand firmly and giving him a fake smile.

“Oh my God, that’s Jeff”, he heard a little whisper from one of Annie’s friends.

“Oh my God, _¿tiene novia?_ ”, he heard the other woman whispering back. Thanks to Chang he understood that ‘does he have a girlfriend?’ question… So, apparently, he’s screwed.

Annie sat down on her friend’s table and he heard some spanish words coming out of the womens mouth, their faces and tone made it sound concerned or angry. Annie’s face was serious, but she kept her pose and made her look as if she was normally listening to her friends. She nodded or denied things with little spanish sentences, her voice a little lower than her usual giggly tone. 

Alexis turned to Jeff, who was trying to make it less obvious that he was looking at Annie.

“So, she’s pretty”, she said.

“Yeah, she’s stunning”, he said without thinking.

“Woah. A little too much”, she said, joking.

“¿Escuchaste a esa pendeja?” he listened to one Annie’s friends tell her, she almost choked on her tea laughing and her brows rose up a little concerned of Jeff and Alexis hearing them. “Cállate”, Annie answered, still coughing a little bit and trying to hide her laugh.

He was trying to translate everything in his head, so ‘escuchaste = listen, pendeja = asshole”. So, she either called Annie an asshole or she asked her if she listened to Alexis comment. By Annie’s face, he was thinking it had been more of his second option. 

Jeff kept talking to Alexis, but he couldn't stop thinking about Annie, he was worried she might be jealous. Sure, they were not a couple, but he felt jealous with that Adam guy, she might feel the same with Alexis. 

“Look, Jeff. It’s been really nice to catch up with you. With how things ended I’m really glad we could have this little date”, Alexis calmly said, holding his hand again, he felt it would be really rude to take his hand off. He also listened to Annie’s table, her friends who had been talking the whole time, suddenly stopped, as if trying to hear them. 

“So”, Alexis continued, “I am, we are not getting any younger, what if we go back to my place, or go to somewhere a little bit more private”. He saw one of Annie’s friends react as if she had been the one in love with him for years. Apparently that was the kind of support Annie got from her friends. Annie’s friend took her hand as if trying to calm her, still Annie remained still, sipping on her tea, as if she hadn’t heard anything.

“Oh, uh. Alexis I’m really flattered”, Jeff said, a little nervous.

“Yeah, that’s good. So? Wanna take a ride on memories lane?”, even though Jeff tried no to cringe, he heard a little sarcastic laugh coming from Annie. Her friends relaxed when they heard her laugh. He smiled a little bit, at least she was cringing internally too, or maybe she was confident he was all hers. 

“What? I missed you, I think you missed me too, right? Let me take you home”, he felt Alexis hand coming up his leg, he took it off. “What? Do you have any other place to be? Well, maybe we could schedule another date. Tomorrow?”.

“No, no. No, I’m not busy. I just-” he tried to say.

“Oh, Jeff. I know you too well, don’t tell me you’re nervous. I wanna take you home and lick you-” suddenly Alexis’s speech was interrupted when Jeff saw Annie quickly standing a little bit off her chair, one of her friends pulled her down again instantly to sit her back as if trying to stop her. Annie’s face was almost red, she seemed so angry. Her friend held Annie by her wrists and the other girl standed up as if trying to cover the sound Annie’s almost attack movement made “Can we have the check, please?”, the other friend asked the waitress, almost in a hurry. 

  
  
  
  



	22. Busy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis takes some liberties using Jeff's phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! You might have noticed by now I really enjoy putting on links to ilustrate a little bit Annie's outfits or pictures they 'post' or 'use' in this story. I hope you enjoy those little details. Also, your comments and kudos make me really happy. I love getting to know your opinion and feedback! Thank you for reading! :)

Jeff knew that, even though Annie and him were not technically ‘a couple’ there was something there more than friendship, even though neither of them admitted it. And, even as their official title was ‘friends’, they had feelings for each other, she cared about him, he cared about her. 

He was hurt just by the thought of Annie being with someone else, and with her reaction at the café, her friends knowing who he was after hearing his name, her friends being so ready to ‘stop’ whatever Annie was going to do when she heard Alexis’s hitting on him, he confirmed his theory: she was hurt just the same.

He noticed how one of Annie’s friends took the check and went back to the inside of the café to pay, while the other one held Annie by an arm so she could not walk or go to Jeff’s table, she also made Annie stand up and turn her back at Jeff so he could not see her angry face, he saw her friend trying to talk Annie down with a fake nervous smile, he could see Annie clenching a fist as if trying to contain herself. Annie’s friend nervously eyed him, he was trying to switch between looking at Annie and her friend to ‘check on her’ to pay attention to Alexis’s advantages so she wouldn't notice anything wrong. 

Annie’s other friend was walking out of the café after paying the check and she grabbed Annie’s other arm, they walked away, he noticed Annie instantly speaking about something very passionately, he wasn't even looking at her face but he knew her so well, she was incredibly annoyed. 

Alexis noticed the look on his face and turned around to follow his gaze, “Oh, there goes your friend, right? Rude she didn’t say goodbye”. 

_ ‘She would’ve probably punched your nose’ _ , he thought and shook his head by the memory. 

“No problem, I’ll see her later, it’s fine”, Jeff said, trying to hide his fear about Annie’s reaction. 

“Oh, are you staying with her? Jeff you can stay with me, anytime. Oh my God we are going to have so much fun!”, Alexis said, a big smile on her face. 

“Don’t worry, that’s not necessary, I’m staying with a couple of good friends”. Jeff’s phone buzzed with a call and he looked at the picture on his screen, Britta was on her squirrel costume, he laughed. “Speaking of”, he said and answered the phone.

“Hello, yes Britta? Sure I can go, no, no, it’s fine. Yes. Okay, I’ll tell Annie”, he said. “Dude, I haven’t even answered your hello yet, are you okay? Did someone kidnap you? Jeff, oh my God. Say green as in yes and white as in no”, Britta worriedly said.

“Oh, God, Britta. Yeah, you’re so white but what does that even matter?”, he said with a fake laugh. “Okay, so are you having a stroke?”, Britta asked.

“Oh, Alexis, I’m so sorry, I have to go to my friend’s house, but It was nice to see you”, Jeff said, making a little gesture to the waitress so he could get the bill. He said goodbye to Britta by the phone and just took his wallet out when the check arrived, inviting Alexis.

“Can I borrow your phone?”, Alexis said. Jeff looked at her with a smirk of confusion on his face, she took it and looked at the picture of Annie and him as his screensaver. She made a frown. “Is she dying or something?”, she asked.

“What? What do you-?”, he said.

“I mean, she acted really weird, and you have a picture with her on your phone. Are you dating?”, Alexis asked with a weird annoyed tone.

“She’s my best friend”, he said, not wanting to give Alexis every little detail of his relationship with Annie, she really was his best friend, but that was just a part or their weird complicated thing. But he knew Alexis very well to know it would be way easier if she only thought he and Annie were good friends. Alexis was a good woman, but she was very competitive and would take his rejection towards her as a personal matter. 

“She didn’t seem that happy to say hello to you today”, she said, turning Jeff phone to his face so she could unblock it, she did so and started putting his phone of his contacts next to a heart emoji, he thought that was it, but then she called herself from Jeff’s phone.

“Now I have your number too”, Alexis said with a big smile, then she saw herself opening his instagram account and looking up to follow her, a notification of his follow popped up on her phone. She looked at his account and noticed his pictures with Annie, she opened the one he had posted on their first date, the one he had posted when he wasn’t even on the picture, just Annie alone looking incredibly beautiful. She made a frown and clicked the photo to archive it. His mouth turned upside down and when he was about to protest and take his phone she talked. 

“You should even delete this kind of pictures, Jeff. It’s your profile, she’s only one of your friends, either post more of your friends or don’t post that much of other people. Girls are going to think you have something going on with her and you’re too cute to be taken out of the market by a misunderstanding”, she said, going to any of his photos where he was only with Annie, which apparently were a lot. 

“Okay, can I just”, he tried to say when Annie’s picture popped up on his phone, she was calling him, Alexis frowned in disgust. He had a couple of pictures or [her as in a collage](https://www.reddit.com/r/AlisonBrie/comments/gsduxg/alisons_selfies/), some selfies Annie had sent him nearly after she moved to DC where she looked really pretty, well, one of those selfies was ‘an accident, but still look how pretty my dress is’ but he didn’t complain… 

“Did she put these photos on your phone? That’s weird, you should delete them”, Alexis said, he was really annoyed but trying to keep it together, he tried to grab his phone and Alexis declined Annie’s call, and clicked on the ‘text’ option, he saw her texting something to Annie, and he was done. He tried to grab his phone again and Alexis baked it up and said out loud as she was typing “busy… Done, send. God, Jeff. You need to put more boundaries. He heard this phone buzzed again and Alexis turned his phone to him and Britta’s picture popped up again. He took his phone from her hand. 

“My friends are looking for me, we have plans. So, nice to meet you. Have a good day”, he said, getting up his chair. “Sure, you too. I’ll be texting you, and I’ll follow you back”, she said with a big smile. He gave her a fake smile, he liked her, he knew that, but that possessive controlling matter was annoying. And it was even more annoying for him to hear her talk about Annie that way. 

Jeff nodded as if trying to get over with whatever that interacting was, and then Alexis hand was on his arm as if trying to stop him, “Jeff, just one little piece of advice. You deserve to be with a woman, not with a girl”, she said with a flirty, cocky smile on her face. He could feel his blood boil, before he could take his arm out she took her hand off to grab her phone. “I’ll see you later”, she said, getting up. Jeff couldn’t walk any faster.

Alexis looked at him walk away and looked back at the table to grab her coffee, he looked at Jeff’s napkin with the little pros and cons list and lifted her brows up with an interesting smile, she grabbed it and read it, noticing he might probably accept the job, she smiled at that. Then she looked at Annie’s underlined name and her smile turned down, annoyed. She still put the napkin on her purse and walked away. 

While he was walking away, Jeff answered Britta’s call. “Where are you? It’s getting late. Is Annie with you?”, Britta asked. 

“No, Annie’s not with me. Are we supposed to be somewhere today?”. 

“Yeah, Troy and I’s new house, did you even read the group chat? Good, I texted you guys the address. Come here!! No, wait, figure where Annie is, maybe she’s even on her way. No, wait, let me call her first. Are you close to the apartment? Can you go there and grab my jacket? It’s getting cold”, he rolled his eyes, but he was a few blocks from the apartment, “Sure, call me if Annie answers you”, Jeff said.

He looked at his phone after Britta’s call ended and saw Annie had answered the text Alexis sent her from his phone, he couldn’t remember a time where he had purposely declined his call, if he was ever busy he would just stop doing whatever he was doing to listen to her, or, if he could not talk he would sent her a full on text like “Just saw your call, give me a couple of minutes and I’ll call you back, Is everything okay?”. But with this, ‘weird for Jeff’, ‘Busy’ text, Annie had answered with a simple “So?”... So, yeah, he was screwed. 

Jeff walked into the apartment, a little light was on, there was not much natural light coming from the windows, but it felt comfortable, even nice. He looked at the counter, a couple of bags on it with wine and tequila, he saw a little bag of his favorite chips, so he knew Annie had bought them for him. At least even when she was mad, he thought of him. 

He heard steps coming from the hallway and noticed Annie walking to the kitchen, now wearing a very [“Annie” sweater](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/189291990578235539/?d=t&mt=login), he smiled at her, his mind now blank, just staring at her. “Hello”, he softly said. “Busy”, she answered with a mocking voice, lifting her brows up and walking to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. 

“So?”, he said with a little smirk on his face. “Not funny”, she said trying not to look at him, it might be the longest he had seen her without her doe eyes or a smile on her face. “I didn’t send that text”, he said, “Alexis had my phone when you called and I tried to take it off her but she sent it before I could do anything”.

“Why did she even have your phone?”, Annie said, still her eyes on her bottle. 

“She just wanted to add her phone on my contacts… Don’t worry, tho, You’re on my screen saver so she might catch up something”.

“There’s nothing to catch up, right? Just that you have a stunning friend, pretty enough for you to want to have her picture on your phone, right?” she said, now with a cocky smile, weird enough, he liked to see her overconfidence flow. He knew it was because she knew he loved her. 

He got close to her, almost leaning down to look her closer in the eye. He felt her getting a little nervous but not moving. “Yeah, just that I have a stunning best friend who almost flipped a table over her head today”, he said with a smirk. 

“I don’t remember that”, Annie said, “But I could’ve done it, though. I’m really strong, you don’t even know”. 

“Oh, I know. The tiny scar on my nose won’t let you lie”, he saw her face turning into a regret frown. “Oh, God”, she said, covering her face”, he knew she felt guilty about that, and even though it was fun to tease her with it sometimes, he hated to feel her anxiety, he held her waist calmly and left out a small laugh. “I’m kidding. I mean, I know you’re strong, don’t worry”.

“Whatever”, she said, shaking her head, “we’re going to Troy and Britta’s… Wow, that felt weird to say”.

“I know, maybe now I’m obligated to move here in order to keep most of the study group together”, he said.

“You’re only obligated to do whatever makes you happy”, she firmly said, and he felt her guards up again. 

“I know that, don’t worry”, Jeff said.

“So, that lady friend of yours, the one with too much lipstick on…”, Annie said, as trying to make herself sound as calm as possible, “So, are you like going on a date or something?”.

“I don’t know, we actually dated years ago. It was… Interesting to see her again. She’s really changed” he said while trying to remember the good times he spent with her.

“Well, you changed too”.

Annie was right, he changed, he in fact had changed too much. Maybe this behavior was normal back then and now it felt so weird because he wasn’t that guy anymore. 

“Yeah, I’m happy I did”, Jeff honestly said. Looking at Annie with a soft gaze, he found himself too close to her but she didn’t seem to mind. A couple of little buzzes came from his phone and they both instantly looked at it. The name ‘Alexis’ next to a bunch of emoji hearts popped on it, the message: ‘Can’t stop thinking about you. So nice to see you again. Wanna do something tomorrow? I got some ideas. Also, I’ll text you one of my pictures for my contact info’, another text from her popped up and the little preview of the picture made them notice she was not wearing that much clothes. Annie gasped, Jeff was in shock until he heard Annie’s reaction and laughed, now his mind only focusing on Annie. 

“She’s so-”, he heard Annie started talking, not even letting herself finish her own sentence, his tone let himself know she was angry, “She’s so gonna catch a cold. And it’s weird to use emojis in your contact name, like be professional. How old is she? 4?”, Annie said, fake laughing, trying to seem cool. 

“Don’t you have emojis on some of your contacts' names too?”, Jeff asked. 

“Whatever”, Annie said rolling her eyes. He smiled.

“Come here, ‘whatever’”, he firmly said, and she was suddenly in his arms kissing him deeply. 

Jeff held her up until she was sitting over the counter still trying not to break the intense kiss. His hands were already under her sweater and he felt her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to her. He kissed her neck and a soft moan scaped her lips. Annie backed up a little bit, he was going to protest until he saw her taking off her sweater, he smiled and she kissed him back, her sweater was now somewhere on the floor.

They heard a sound, the apartment door opened and they saw Abed looking at them with his eyes wide, Jeff instantly stood in front of Annie to cover her, Shirley’s voice made them noticed she was about to walk into the apartment. Abed closed the door a little bit before Shirley could walk in, “Shirley, I forgot, I wanted you to meet one of our christian friends, he lives on the next floor, you would really enjoy talking to him”, Abed said.

“Oh, honey, we are supposed to go to Troy and Britta’s”, Shirley said.

“Yeah, a simple hello would be nice, he goes to church almost on a daily basis”.

“Oh, that’s nice”, Shirley said, before walking up the building stairs. 

Abed looked at her go and turned to look inside the apartment again, “So, if you’re doing this here maybe I could get you 10 minutes, if that’s not enough then I’d strongly suggest you go to Annie’s bedroom, please don’t make that much noise if you don’t want Shirley to kill you when we are back. Other than that, I want details so I can know where in the season we are right now. Well, have fun” Abed said, before closing the door again. 

Jeff looked back at Annie, her lips a little swollen from the intense making out session, she was now covering herself with her hands, blushing. He hurried to grab her sweater and hand it to her. “Thank you”, she said a little seriously. 

“Yeah, we should-”, he tried to say. “Yeah, we shouldn’t. I know, just. Let’s forget about that”, she said putting her sweater back on and getting off the counter, smoothing her hair. “Can you help me with those bags?”, she said pointing at the wine and tequila bags he saw earlier. “It’s getting late”.

“Sure”, Jeff said. “Maybe we should go to get Abed and Shirley, I don’t remember us knowing a Christian neighbour who goes to church on a daily basis”, Annie said. 

  
He smiled, _ ‘of course’. _ Again, Abed trying to ‘help’ in his own way.


	23. House Tour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the group get together to go to Britta and Troy's new place. Jeff tells the group a little about Alexis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! :) Your comments and kudos are truly appreciated.  
> Also, I have another work full of one shots, in case you want to read more Annie/Jeff content.  
> Thank you for reading!

Jeff drove to Troy and Britta’s location. Shirley was on the passenger seat, Annie insisted. Abed was looking intensely at Annie who was looking through the window, she seemed a mixture of sad and confused. Shirley looked back and left out a little worried sound. “Annie, are you okay? Your face is red, do you feel okay?”, she said trying to get to hold her hand.

“I’m fine, just a little dizzy”, Annie said softly. Jeff wanted to think it was just a lie, he hated to know she wasn't feeling well. He opened her window a little bit for her to get some fresh air and she smiled a little bit. “Thank you”, she said. “No problem”, Jeff answered, trying to sound as if he wasn’t worrying too.

“Do you want me to hold your hand until we are there?” Abed asked, “I’ve seen people doing that in movies when someone’s feeling down… Wait, no, I don’t know what you grabbed in the last hour, did you wash your hands? Don’t answer. I can pat your head, though”. 

Annie and Jeff rolled their eyes, Shirley noticed Annie’s look but didn’t say anything. “Well, we are almost there, honey. Don’t worry”.

….

When they parked in front of a beautiful house, Jeff opened Annie’s door almost without even thinking, offering his hand to get out of it. She took it and faked a little smile, he noticed. “Are you okay? You seem a little off”.

“I’m fine, just a little headache, don’t worry”, she said, walking towards the house, Abed was holding the bags they’d brought with them. Troy and Britta opened the door with big fake smiles. Abed smiled sweetly, Shirley, Jeff and Annie seemed a little freak out by it but just went on with it.

“We got a couple of board games!!” Troy excitedly said. “Yeah, we also got a couple of chairs and a little table, but we can play board games in the yard! It’ll be fun!, Britta said, excited.

“House tour?” Abed said, Troy smiled, “House tour”. 

The rest of the group walked in, Jeff put his hand on Annie’s back as if to lead her in and she almost jumped off his touch, walking in a little bit faster. 

Britta and Troy were showing them all the house, they seemed happy and proud. Troy showed them a room and turned to Abed “This could be where we put our bunk bed for when you want to sleep over”. “So romantic”, Britta said, teasing them. “Or a nursery”, Shirley said with a sweet tone. “Nah, we’re too old for that”, Troy said.

Abed looked around the room and then smiled, “Looks great. Cool”, they made their handshake and let Britta and Troy keep on with their house tour.

…

They walked outside, seated around in a bunch of chairs and blankets on the grass. “You know? They’re actually renting the house next door. You know what my ideal neighbor would look like? A cocky and tall lawyer with a cool new job”, Britta said with a smile, looking at Jeff.

“Smooth”, Jeff said, drinking his beer. 

‘Have you accept it yet?”, Troy asked. 

“Not yet, still have some things I’d like to figure out before making a choice this big”, Jeff firmly said, a little down. He noticed Annie looking at her hands as if trying to avoid looking at him. 

The rest of the group noticed the tension so Shirley smiled, trying to break the ice. “So Abed and I had much fun today, Abed learned more about my religion and even let me put some holy water on him… Maybe you should try it” she passive-aggressive said towards the rest of the group.

“I felt renewed”, Abed said with a smile.

“Really?!”, Shirley excitedly asked.

“Not actually, but I was open to feel that way. Maybe next time”.

“Well, at least it will be a next time. Care to join us?” Shirley asked Annie who just nodded, still she looked a little pale, zoned out, “Sure”, Annie softly said. Shirley smiled, she was happy she agreed, but she figured out it was because she wasn’t feeling well. 

Abed was looking on his phone, he suddenly turned to Jeff to show him Alexis’s instagram profile. “Who's she? She followed you today”.

“How do you even know that?”, Jeff asked.

“I keep tabs on every of yours guys social media, I like to know the friends you make. She’s pretty, are you? Wait, no that’s not possible since you”, he said pointing at Jeff and Annie, then stopped talking when he noticed he almost revealed how he found them earlier at the apartment. “Do you know her?”, Abed asked Annie who looked at the phone.

“Oh, yeah. Jeff’s friend? They were on a date today, I was there too”, Annie calmly said, she sounded a little bitter.

“You were on a date with Jeff and another date? Annie, that’s not how the Lord made relationships work. A relationship should be between a man, a woman and Jesus”, Shirley said.

“That’s homophobic”, Britta said.

“I don’t know any Jesus”, Troy said. 

“No, I was there with some friends and I bump into Jeff and this girl, what’s her name, again? Carla?”, Annie said trying to exaggerate her coolness about it. Jeff rolled his eyes.

“Not even close. Alexis”, Abed said. Britta grabbed his phone and started to scroll down her pictures. “She’s pretty, she got your usual type”.

“What does that mean?”, Jeff left out, a little annoyed. He didn’t wanna talk about her, especially not in front of Annie. 

“She’s hot and she has ‘big time boss girl’ on her bio, too much confidence, a bitchy face. That’s usually what you’re drawn too”, Britta said.

“Well, usually. Then there are some exceptions, like bambie’s face over here”, Troy said pointing at Annie who let out an offended gasp. “What? Bambie’s cute. Have you ever seen the movie? That’s a cute ass deer”. Annie was now crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes piercing him and Troy pointed at her again, “That’s a bitchy face, Bambie. Now I see it. Maybe you get into that ‘Jeff’s category’”. She looked at Jeff, visibly offended.

“You don’t-”, he tried to said but then turned around to the rest of the group, “Can we stop talking about this? She’s just an old friend”.

“She commented on your last picture, ‘Good to see you, handsome’”, Abed said, Jeff looked at him annoyed.

“Yeah, so I’m handsome, so what?”, he said, taking another sip of his beer.

“She’s hitting on you”, Britta firmly said. 

“That’s not true”, Jeff said.

“Oh my God, do you like her?”, Britta asked worried, he could feel Annie’s gaze directly at him, he didn't want to look at her, he could already imagine the hurt in her eyes. 

“I like her as a friend, well, I liked her better before today. She was really weird, she changed too much”.

“People change, Jeffrey. She seems nice, still, as a friend”, Shirley sweetly said.

“Yeah, but that change isn't always for good”, he said. 

“I mean, I’m all full on hashtag team Annie, but you couldn’t know that just by one date with her after not seeing each other in a while”, Troy said, looking somewhere else when he noticed Annie’s furious eyes on him.

“Yeah, maybe you should ask her out sometime. See if she’s still cool”, Annie sarcastically said, Jeff rolled his eyes.

“Did you delete your pictures with Annie?”, Abed asked, a little worried as if he was trying to connect some dots on his head. Jeff forgot to take the pictures out of his archived folder where Alexis had put them on. He looked at Annie and saw a little disappointed look on her face, but she shook it off quickly.

“Makes sense”, Annie said, “We are just friends and maybe his new girlfriend thought it would be weird for him to post too many pictures with someone else”.

“She’s not my girlfriend”, Jeff said.

“But she did think that?”, Britta asked, “Sounds toxic”. 

“Can we talk about something else?”.

“Fine, what should we order for dinner?”, Abed said.

“Jeff, if she asked you to delete those pictures and you did it, man that’s not good”, Britta insisted.

“God. Okay, Annie, come here”, he said, Annie just looked at him and groaned as in ‘no’. “Fine then I’ll go down to you”, he said while getting down to sit next to her and saw her reaction to his comment then he heard Britta and Troy’s laugh. 

“Just do it inside, kids”, Britta said, trying to get it together. “Not cool, man, we are all here”, Troy said, laughing.

“Gross”, Annie said at Troy and Britta. He turned to Annie, “Didn’t mean that, come here”, he pulled her closer in a small hug and took his phone out to take a selfie with her. “I don’t want to”, she said looking at him, still her hand on his chest, he looked at the picture and turned the phone to her, “It’s cute but you look like you’re annoyed at me”, Jeff said.

“I am”, Annie said, Jeff let out a small laugh, “Just smile”. She left out a sigh and smiled a little bit, he took the picture and looked at it then smiled, “Okay, so here I am, posting a picture with my best friend, again” he said making emphasis on his last word, he started to write a caption, “What’s a good caption?”, Jeff asked. 

“I went down on-” Troy tried to said, Shirley made a ‘shhh’ noise at him. “Maybe a simple ‘I’m here with my huge group of friends but this is the one I like the most to post a picture with”, Britta suggested and he laughed, he heard Annie laugh a little bit.

“Thank you”, Jeff said before posting the picture. He saw Alexis like on it almost immediately, then a comment “Too jealous, a cute couple of besties! Don’t let her get too touchy with you… JK. Hottie!”, he rolled his eyes and noticed Abed lifting up a brow while reading something on his phone, probably had read Alexis’s comment. 

“So, maybe pizza?” Troy asked.

“Oh, Abed and I found a little flier from a little pizza place with tons of vegan options, you know, for our Britta”, she sweetly said and Britta left out an ‘awww’ sound with a big smile. Shirley looked on her purse and then looked at Abed. “Oh, I think I left it in the car, give me a second, I’ll be right back”, Abed said.

“I’ll go grab a glass of wine”, Annie said, Abed kindly offered his hand to help her get up the ground. 

“I don’t think we have glasses or wine”, Troy said.

“Oh, I brought them, a little house warming detail”, Annie said with a small smile. 

“Then I’d take a glass too, please”, Britta said.

“On my way”, Annie responded. Abed and Annie walked back inside the house. Britta and Shirley instantly looked at Jeff. “What?”, Jeff asked when he noticed.

“Didn’t you like Annie?”, Shirley asked a little confused.

“I do, what about that?”.

“So what about that Alexis girl?”.

“Just an old friend who I happened to bump into in a café today”, Jeff honestly said.

“Did you? Are you planning on you now? Something with her?”, Britta added, worried.

“No, I mean, I don’t know. I don’t think so. My mind, my heart are still on Annie, even though I wanted to try something with someone else, that wouldn’t be fair”, he said.

“Well as much as I’ve heard that there are plenty of fish on the sea, I know Annie is the one fish you want, man”, Troy said.

“And how’s that going on?”, Britta asked.

“We decided we are just going to be friends”, he said, a little sadness in her voice.

“We?”, Shirley asked.

“Mostly her, but yes”, he said.

“Ouch”, Shirley said. “Well, if she really wanted, if you two were really meant to be with each other, I doubt there would be too much drama, and this takes energy out of both of you, so I hope you two make your mind before you can’t even be in the same room together”.

Britta, Jeff and Troy looked at Shirley with a worried face. He doubted they could get to that point, but he didn’t wanna find out. Britta left out a sigh and turned to Jeff with a sweet smile, “You know I’d love for you guys to be together, but if you ever want to or feel like you could have something good with that girl, then maybe talk after it with Annie to see if you’re both on the same page about not trying anything and go on another date with this girl?”.

“I don’t think that would work out”, he said.

“Because you still love Annie, right”, Britta said.

“No, because if Alexis wants me back I don’t think it’s really smart of her to insult the woman I love right in front of my face, don’t you think?”, he said, his voice with a little anger.

“Did she insult Annie?”, Britta left out, now angry too, “Tell me where she lives, I just wanna talk”, she almost gets up off the ground, Troy stopped her carefully.

“She just said some weird thing about me deserving to be with a woman not a girl”, he said, now his blood boiling, Shirley noticed and gave him an empathic smile.

“Then, if Annie’s not for you, this girl’s not even have a chance. You deserve a good woman, and that’s not her”.

“Annie’s a good woman”, he said.

….

Abed was walking into the house again, walking by the kitchen where Annie was opening up the wine bottle. “Need some help?”, Abed said. “Please”, Annie answered before letting him take the bottle, Abed opened it and passed it to her so she could pour as much wine as she wanted.

“Annie, can I ask you something?”, Abed said, looking straight at her.

“Sure, shoot”, Annie said, closing the bottle and grabbing a couple of candy from the bag she brought.

“If I hadn't walked in, would you and Jeff…?”.

She looked at him with a little frown on her face, “I mean, I don’t know, we weren’t thinking. Probably”.

“I get that not thinking, but, wouldn’t it be awkward?”.

“Why would it be awkward?”, Annie asked, taking one of the glasses on her hand.

“Well, based on my graphics and calendars, you’re supposed to be on your fourth day on your cycle, so, I know you might not have an abundant flow, but, you still might not want to do it while bleeding is a possibility”.

Annie’s face turned white. “What are you talking about? My cycle is until next week”.

“Oh, no, I don’t think so”, Abed looked at her intrigued. 

“What day is it?”, Annie asked, her voice a little bit lower.

“July 21st”, Abed said, still waiting for her response. 

Annie’s eyes went bigger and Abed could see her mind going miles per hour as if trying to count something. Then she stopped and looked at him, her eyes still as wide as ever. 

The rest of the group heard glass crashing on the wood floor, Annie had dropped the glass of wine. Jeff instantly stood up to go check on Annie. 

Abed looked at her, now with the same pale look on his face, “Annie?”, Abed said.

“God”, Annie said, looking for something to grab, she held the other glass of wine, Abed took it off her hand and crashed it into the floor. “No!”, Abed said as if trying to protect her from something. Annie started almost hyperventilating, her brows up in worry, Abed seemed as if trying to stop himself from doing something, then he started screaming in his panic way, just standing in front of her. 

Annie was almost crying, marching anxiously on her spot. Moving her hands as if trying to make them stop shaking. Abed kept screaming, she put her hand over his mouth to keep him quiet, he could see Annie freaking out, her eyes on the edge of crying right in front of him, that wasn’t helping. 


	24. Annie's "Brunch".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie's trying to ignore Jeff until she get the chance to take a pregnancy test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I started a couple of other works, if you'd like you can check those too. Would really love your feedback. Your comments and kudos are truly appreciated. :)

Jeff walked in a hurry to the kitchen, Britta, Troy and Shirley followed him. He saw Annie and Abed squealing anxiously. The both of them turn around to Jeff and their faces changed, Abed was now quiet, Annie’s hand still on his mouth.

“Dude are you making him eat something?”, Troy asked.

“What happened?”, Jeff asked looking around for the broken glass he heard. He looked at the floor between Annie and Abed, Annie was almost standing on broken glass. Wine spilled everywhere.

“Annie, God”, Jeff said, moving her a little to another spot. “Are you okay? Abed?”. Abed nodded, trying not to look at Annie. 

“Oh, look at your face, Annie don’t worry, it was an accident”, Shirley said.

Abed looked at Annie as if wanting her to reaffirm it had been an accident, thinking about the whole situation, Annie looked at him as if she didn’t understand. 

“Probably, yes”, Abed said, trying to understand Annie’s face.

“What do you mean probably? It must have been an accident”, Britta said, confused. Annie looked nervous, almost on the verge of a breakdown, then she grabbed another wine glass. Abed, again, acting as an impulse, took it off her hand and crashed it on the floor.

The whole group looked at them, Annie swallowed. Abed looked at Jeff who was now as confused as ever. Annie faked a smile, “Mazel tov!!!”, she said excitedly, still her brows up as in worry. 

“Cool!! Mazel tov!”, Troy said, taking another glass and crashing it on the floor. 

“Ow, but did they have to be filled with wine? It’s so sad to waste alcohol”, Britta said, grabbing another glass, “Meh, whatever. Mazel tov!” she said before crashing the glass.

“Don’t you have to place the glass on the floor and then crush it with your foot?”, Shirley asked.

“Technicalities”, Annie said.

“Jesus, I’m such a dork! I forgot the actual, not meant to be broken glasses at the apartment”, Annie said, walking fast towards her purse then turned to Abed for the keys of the car.

Abed shook his head, “I also need something from the apartment, it’s chilly”.

“You’re wearing a jacket, man”, Troy said.

“Annie don’t worry, we have some paper cups, those will work just fine”.

“Oh, no. I have to get them, and Abed might want to change his jacket, Annie said, almost walking towards the door with Abed.

“Abed, I’ll take her”, Jeff said seriously.

“I’d rather not”, Abed said, Jeff looked at him in confusion.

“Yeah, he needs to decide which jacket he wants to wear now”, Annie said.

“I’ll bring whatever jacket I find because it will work the same”, Jeff said, taking the keys.

“But, I’m gonna miss Abed”, Annie said, now a little unable to get an excuse.

“Annie is this your weird way to ignore me? What? You don’t want to even be alone with me?”, Jeff asked, a little angry and hurt.

Annie looked at him in surprise, “What are you talking about? Of course not, It just seems illogical for you to go with me if you don’t need anything from the apartment. Even I might go to target for a moment to get snacks”, she said, trying to make him back up.

“Then I’ll go with you, I don’t mind”, he said, opening the door for her. She groaned and turned to walk back to the kitchen, whispering under her breath, “Damn you’re loyal”. Jeff looked at her walk away, still a confused look on his face, he closed the door and looked at Abed who just put his shoulders up as if ‘Don’t know’.

He heard another glass crashing in the kitchen, then an excited giggle from Shirley who yelled, “Mazel tov!”, now all the group cheering.

….

“So”, Jeff said while eating pizza, “Tomorrow Steven’s firm is hosting a little garden lunch. I’d like for you all to come with me, get to know the people I might work with”. He looked at Annie, waiting to see her hopefully excited response, he wanted to feel she was proud of him. Instead, Annie was just playing with her food, barely even touching it, looking straightly at the slice of pizza, her mind somewhere else. Abed was weirdly over her, as if trying to study her.

“Oh Jeffrey, that sounds like so much fun”, Shirley said. “Yeah, count me in!”, Britta said, “Annie can I borrow a dress?”... No response, Annie still looked down, Shirley’s hand took her out of her transe, touching her face as if trying to see if she felt cold or weird.

“What?”, Annie said. “Can I borrow a dress or something for Jeff’s thing tomorrow?”, Britta asked. “Yes, sure. Of course… What thing?”, she asked, now turning to Jeff.

“As I was saying, while you were very interested in your pizza, the firm’s having a little casual lunch, I’d very much like for you to come. Do you have any-”, Jeff was suddenly interrumped by, a trying to seem cool, Annie.

“Yeah, I think I can’t, but you guys have fun. I’m busy that day either way”, Annie said.

“Did you even listen when it was?”, Jeff asked, a little hurt.

Annie opened her mouth trying to come out with a responde, “It’s tomorrow”, Abed said.

“Around 2 pm”, Jeff added.

“I actually having a brunch with a couple of friends from my office”, Annie said, with a little relief on her voice, she was not lying.

“Oh, come on. Brunch is not the same as lunch. You can join us later, right?”, Britta said turning to Jeff.

“Yes. I’d really, really like to have you there, Annie. Your opinion is really important to me”, Jeff said, looking straight at her eyes, Annie would’ve melt right there if she haven’t been thinking in a possible pregnant scenario.

“Okay, If I get the chance, I would join you after my reunion, just text me the address”, Annie said, turning back again to her food. 

Jeff felt his heart sunk a little, there was something wrong with her. She wasn’t normally that cold to him. There was something bothering her, he wondered if the whole ‘Alexis’ situation had really got into her skin. But again, after that they’d made out, so maybe she was regretting that. 

He talked to Britta and Troy about their plans now that they decided to actually move to LA. Shirley was so happy to have more excuses to visit LA. Jeff was drinking his beer, the corner of his eye caught Abed carefully cutting Annie’s pizza, and offering a little piece with a fork, Annie just kept looking down, she only lifted a hand to slowly take Abed’s hand away from her. That was odd. Since when Abed treated her like a child who didn't want to eat her food? Since when she was this quiet or distant? Especially with him.

Back to Abed and Annie’s apartment, the only sound there was in the car was Shirley singing along the radio. He saw Annie again through the mirror, she was still serious, just looking out the window. Abed was still almost studying her, not with an intriguing look, it was almost as if he was trying to figure out something, but then a couple of caring smiles grew a little on his face. 

When Abed opened the door to their apartment, Annie walked straight out to her bedroom not even saying a word or looking back. Shirley looked at Jeff with a worried gaze, “Is she mad about something?”. “Wish I knew”, Jeff said, “I don’t know what’s going on on her mind and it’s killing me. I usually don’t have to say too much for her to tell me what’s going on”, he sadly said.

“She’s okay”, Abed camly said. “Did she tell you something?”, Jeff asked, then Abed’s little smile faded away, “Not that I recall. Goodnight”, he said, almost hurrying to his room. 

….

It was 4 in the morning when Jeff woke up to a little noise, a petite figure walking to the door in her toes. He recognized her almost instantly, he turned on a little lamp and she stopped as if trying for him to not notice her there, he scuffed out of her thought. She was wearing a hoodie and black leggins, her wallet and keys on hand. 

Jeff cleared his thoughts and stood up to walk towards her. She turned around, her big doe blue eyes a little worried, her face as in an ‘busted’ frown. Jeff looked at his phone and rolled his eyes. “It’s 4 am, I don’t think your brunch is this early”.

“This is America, I’m free to go out anytime I want”, she said, now a little on a defensive side. “Yes, but it’s 4 am in LA and you’re a woman, sadly it’s dangerous”, Jeff said.

“I can’t sleep”, she said, “I’m taking the car. It's fine”. Annie didn’t know why she was giving him too much explanation. She hated being that honest with him.

“What do you need?”, he said, now putting on his sweater.

“No, if I don’t go out neither will you”, she said. 

“I’m coming with you, where are we going?”, he said putting on his sneakers.

“Jeff this is completely inappropriate, I can be sneaking out to hook up with someone and what would you do, huh? Wait in the car?”, she said, trying to make him let her go.

“Yeah, but you’re not sneaking out to hook up with someone”, he said while taking the keys off her hand, “Is it that bad to spend time with me?” he said in a hurt tone and she rolled her eyes a little worried, still anxious. 

….

Jeff followed her with a shopping cart around target, it was almost empty, she just walked around the aisles to see if she liked anything. She needed to get a pregnancy test but there was no way she would get it while he was with her, watching her every move. 

Annie tried to make him go and look for candies or random stuff, but he had told her he didn't trust her enough to let not let him at target and try to run away. He had a point. Annie was really nervous, he could see it in her eyes, the last thing she wanted was to be alone with him. 

She needed to know if she was pregnant or if she was just worrying about nothing. Well, she and Abed, who after their little breakdown had been really sweet with her.

Annie grabbed a big pillow and leaned it on the cart while trying to check if it was fluffy enough, Jeff still seemed a little tired but smiled at her. “You have enough of those”, he said. “For Troy and Britta, maybe they’d like a couple of these”, she said.

Jeff looked around and noticed a couple, the man was walking behind the woman with a shopping cart, she was holding a sleeping baby. Annie noticed Jeff staring somewhere and followed his gaze, she smiled when she noticed he was looking at the family with a soft smile. “God, that’s so weird”, he said. “What?”, Annie asked.

“We are here because you’re weird, they’re here at 4 am in the morning because they probably need to get something for their baby”, he said, Annie's little smile faded away. “Must be exhausting. No sleep, you basically depend on this tiny living thing schedule”, he finished his thought and looked back at Annie, his smile faded away when he noticed her frown. 

“I supposed they planned their baby, tho. And when that happens, well, you want it so, I assume their little trip to target at 4 am is just part of that choice”, he said, trying to ‘fix’ whatever had made her upset. She still looked at him as if trying to process something, but just stopped and grabbed a couple of pillows to throw into the cart. She walked away without saying a word, he followed her.

Jeff noticed her mood change. Yes, she had been distant and a little cold, but he had managed to make her smile or even groan with a little smile at some of his comments. But this time it felt as if she wanted to be away from him, as if he had hurted her. 

….

He couldn’t sleep after going back to the apartment, just thinking about her, about this little relationship they had. Jeff was willing to be just her best friend if that makes her stop ignoring him. Maybe she was right, maybe they just weren’t meant to be together. He believed that, if soulmates were a thing, she was his. But he couldn’t be hers, otherwise their relationship wouldn't be that complicated. 

At exactly 10 am Abed was up, having cereal next to Jeff and Shirley on the couch, they were watching a sitcom Abed kept talking about, he wasn’t paying that much attention to it, but Shirley kept saying it was “Nice”.

Jeff heard the, now very familiar, sound of Annie’s heels. He tried not to instantly look at her, he didn’t want to seem obsessed about her every move. But then he saw Shirley smiling at Annie and Abed looking at her without reacting. 

“Oh Annie, look at you so pretty, but isn’t it too short?”, Shirley said and Jeff instantly turned around. And well, Shirley was right, but he suddenly felt like he was babbling something. [Annie looked](https://fashionsizzle.com/2020/11/21/alison-brie-in-saint-laurent-the-late-late-show-with-james-corden/) at him a little confused, then gave him a shy smile.

“Seems too tight”, Abed said, “My mom never dresses like that. Do you feel comfortable?”.

“Abed, of course your mom doesn't wear things like that”, Jeff said, then turned to Annie, “You look really pretty, it is a little short, yes, and also a little tight. And even though apparently Abed’s mom wouldn’t approve, I think you look stunning”, he said, honestly. 

“Isn’t it a little bit… dramatic for a brunch with your work friends?”, Shirley asked.

“Actually, we were all supposed to wear black and the the invitation said ‘extravagant’ so I think I might be wearing something really boring”.

“If I wasn’t going to that lunch at the firm I’d take you out after your brunch… But, we’ll see you there, right?”, Jeff said, his hopes up a little bit. Annie tried to come up with an excuse but just smiled a little bit, “Yes, if I get the chance to come back to get something a little bit more discrete, yes”.

“What’s wrong with this outfit? You look really pretty”, Jeff said.

“You do look really pretty, Annie, but maybe wear something with a little bit more fabric, after all we all now you two will be doing googly eyes at each other and God knows what else, so, you need to give this grown up-ish wifey material vibe”, Shirley excitedly said, until she noticed Jeff’s, Annie’s and Abed’s eyes on her. Abed looked at her nodding a little bit, Jeff looked at her as if trying to tell her ‘you’re scaring her’, and Annie was, in fact a little freak out with that thought in mind.

“Or maybe just try to change into something that won’t squeeze that thing”, Abed said.

“Abed”, Jeff said, his mind somewhere else. “Oh, no, I didn’t mean that thing”, Abed tried to explain, then looked at Annie’s panic expression and remembered. “That was what I meant”.

“Okay, so I might see you all later, have a good morning”, Annie said, trying to walk out of the apartment as fast as she could. Jeff looked weirdly at Abed who was now looking at Jeff, then proceeded to look at the tv. 

Shirley and Jeff shared a ‘no idea’ gaze at each other. 

….

Jeff was getting ready for the firm’s lunch, then scrolled down on instragram and saw a [couple of pictures](https://tomandlorenzo.com/2020/11/allison-brie-promotes-happiest-season-in-saint-laurent-on-jimmy-kimmel-live/) Annie had posted. We liked it, and he found himself deleting the comment he was about to post. He saw she had posted a little instastory with some friends, then another picture of her, he had to tell her something. 

‘So, you wake up every day and just decide to take my breath away?’... Well, that was lame and cheesy, who was he? Well, that might have a friendly connotation, yeah, totally normal. He saw three little dots as if she was writing and then nothing… Just a ‘read’ down his message. He didn’t want to push too hard, but he was curious so he sent another message: ‘Did I just take your breath away too?’... He thought she was not even going to open it, so he closed the app and then a little sound make him look at his phone:

AnnieEdison: ‘Always’.

AnnieEdison: *smiley face with tongue out emoji*

Well, a little emoji to do the friendly trick… Okay, he could also do that.

JeffWinger: *crying out loud emoji*

Yeah, he was cool…

….

Jeff walked to the living room where Shirley was waiting for him. “Look at you!”, Jeff said with a smile. “Oh, Jeffrey, you’re gonna make me blush”, Shirley said with a smile, “If you’re ready then I think we can go now”.

“What about Abed?”, Jeff asked. “Oh, he had a little meeting, he said he would join us at the firm”, Shirley said.

Was everybody trying to ignore him?

“We need to go to Troy and Britta’s, I got Annie’s dress, Britta needs it”, Shirley explained walking to the door. 

….

Annie had walked out from the brunch before it ended. She was now standing in her nice dress in front of the ‘pregnancy test’ aisle and a drugstore. Abed was next to her, for moral support. He just looked at her while she looked a little bit overwhelmed. 

“You should get the digital one, hear those are good”, Abed suggested.

“I know, but right now I just, it’s too overwhelming”, Annie said now looking at a little box.

“I suppose they all work the same”, Abed said. “Should we get a couple of them?”.

“No! No, I just get one and I don’t really think I am”, Annie said.

“You’re still late, right?”, Abed asked and he saw his comment affecting Annie, her brows now up in worry.

“You don’t have to do it, like right now. I would like to know, but it’s your choice. I don’t want you to freak out. Maybe we could just get one, go back to the apartment, I assure you Jeff’s not there and you can just take it”, Abed said.

“I don’t think I can face Jeff right now, whatever the result is. Especially in that event of his. Too much people and too much noise”, she said, annoyed.

“I know, it’s stressful. Would you feel better if we got one of these, just leave it in your purse and if you feel good getting back home, you can take it there”.

“Feels like the safest option”.

“Well, the safest option was for you two to wear a condom, but what can we do now, right?”, Abed said with a little smile, she noticed his attempt to make her laugh so she let out a small nervous laugh. 

Annie got the one that seemed the most simple, a little pink box and walked to the cashier. 

“Annie, I think that one’s an ovulation test”, Abed said. Annie turned back fast, gave the wrong one to Abed who just let it in its place and handed Annie another box, Annie read it and nodded at him, her gaze still freaking out but a little more confidence than before. They both walked to the cashier. 


	25. Yes or No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets to know a little bit more about Alexis and Jeff's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you're enjoying this story so far! Your comments and kudos are truly appreciated! :)

Jeff was talking to Britta, Troy and Shirley at the firm’s lunch when he felt a small hand touch his shoulder so he turned around with a big smile only to notice Alexis standing behind him with a champagne glass on her hand. 

“Jeff! What a coincidence!”, she said smiling.

“Yes, wow, Alexis. Do you work here?”, he said, a little afraid of her answer.

“Oh, no. It’s a great firm, but I just got some friends here, so, this is your ‘pros and cons’ list job?”, she asked, taking a sip of her drink, he swallowed a little nervous, “My list?”.

“Yeah, you left it at the café, but don’t worry I won’t say a thing”, Alexis winked at him, “So, are these your friends?”, she asked, turning to the group with a big friendly smile. He hated that he already knew that fake smile, she was trying to win them over.

“Oh, hello”, Shirley said, “Are you a friend of Jeffrey’s?”.

“Yeah, I mean, we dated a couple of years but now we are good friends”, Alexis smiled, “I’m Alexis”. The whole group face changed,  _ ‘very discrete’ _ , Jeff thought. 

“I know, it’s a little weird to meet someone that almost made Jeff here settle down, right?”, she said, squeezing his arm.

“Yeah, a girl that makes Jeff think about marriage and kids? Never heard of those, not even one, not even one of my friends”, Troy said, nervously. Britta elbowed him and smiled at Alexis.

“So, of all of the reasons I could think about, why did you two broke up?”, Britta asked, her face now like she was about to study anything Alexis said.

“Well, just private things that really doesn't matter right now because we have grown up”, Jeff tried to talk before Alexis could. 

“Yeah, just kid’s stuff, just a little pregnancy scared that literally scared him away”, Alexis confessed and Troy almost choked on his drink. 

“I know”, Alexis said, “Just a false alarm but God did mess up things with our heads”. 

“Jeffrey, how could you?”, Shirley asked, Jeff looked at Alexis with a confused smirk, “Also I cheated on him a couple of times, so did he, we were not perfect but we loved each other”.

Shirley, Troy and Britta were speechless. Jeff looked a little embarrassed, “Can you just remember that you met one of the worst versions of myself?”.

“We knew that, man”, Troy said. 

“But again, thinking about it right now it makes me laugh”, Alexis said with a fake smile.

“Sounds a little psychopath, but okay”, Britta added in a little whisper. 

“I actually really wanted to talk to you”, Alexis said, grabbing Jeff’s arm. He turned to look at her in response waiting for her to talk. Then he heard a “Daaaaamn, girl” coming from Britta and a “That’s better” from Shirley. 

He looked behind him to follow their gaze and he saw [Annie](https://www.hawtcelebs.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/alison-brie-leaves-her-hotel-in-new-york-06-20-2018-14.jpg), as beautiful as ever, and Abed walking in. He hadn't even noticed he started walking towards the stairs and he waited while offering Annie his hand to help her walk down. She smiled at him.

“Hello” she softly said while accepting his hand. “In the words of Britta, ‘daaamn’”, he said with a small smile and she blushed. 

“Thank you, you look good too”, Abed said with a smile. “Thank you, Abed”, Jeff said, “Were you two together?”.

“We just bump into each other in the entrance”, Abed said while walking away as if he was being rushed, Jeff looked at her, “It’s true”, Annie said with a little look on her face that made Jeff know she was not telling him something.

They walked back at the group who were still trying to get more information from Alexis who was happy to be the center of attention. He shook his head, he was a little worried for Annie, he didn’t know Alexis was gonna be there, he was still holding her hand so he hoped that would be a little help, but when he saw Annie’s face change after noticing Alexis, he felt how she let his hand go, now holding her phone with her hand so he couldn't hold it back. 

Alexis turned around as if she hadn't noticed Jeff almost running to greet her. “Oh my God! Allie, right?”, Alexis said, trying to do the whole ‘you’re not relevant for me to even remember your name’.

“Annie, actually. Soooo nice to meet you, are you Britta’s friend? That’s so nice”, Annie asked while shaking Alexis' hand firmly. He tried not to smile, Annie was smart. The rest of the group, who had noticed Alexis' intention let a little smile show.

“Yeah, me actually met a couple of days ago, during Jeff’s and I date? You were there too. Ring any bells?”, Alexis said a little passive-aggressive. Annie let out an ‘oops face’, “Oh God, I don’t remember. I’ve met too many girls that try to flirt with Jeff... No, wait! I remember you! Claudia, right? No, no, wait, is it Monique?”, Annie said, Jeff had grabbed a couple of champagne glasses from a waitress and handed Annie one. 

Alexis smiled and turned to Jeff as if asking him to introduce her, “Alexis”, Jeff simply said to Annie. “Alexis!”, Annie said as if she suddenly remembered. “Good to see you again, how’s your husband doing?”.

“Still single”, Alexis said a little annoyed, “Just like you, right?”, a little annoying tone on her voice. “Meh”, Annie simply said and holded Jeff's arm. He shouldn't be enjoying this interaction as much as he did. 

“I can’t believe you’re definitely so average looking and still you almost have your boobs fully out, can’t believe you don’t have someone. Someone’s missing such an easy chance”, Alexis said, now her tone a little bit stronger. Jeff felt his temper going up and noticed the rest of the group face almost ready to defend Annie.

  
  


Annie still holded Jeff's arm and looked down at her boobs then smiled, “Thanks… Oh, no. Oh, Alexa, that is so so sweet, I mean I hate to say this, I’m so flattered, but you’re not my type”, Annie said. 

Jeff suddenly felt in danger even though he knew they kinda were fighting over him, or they were just trying to ‘win’ something. Alexis was about to respond, a little shocked, when Annie was about to take a sip of her champagne and suddenly Abed runned next to them taking Annie’s glass of her hand before she could drink it and threw the glass on the floor yelling: “Mazel tov!”. Annie rolled her eyes.

Alexis was about to say something when Jeff smiled, “Can you give us a second? I want Annie to know some of my soon to be colleagues”. “Nice to meet you, Allison”, Annie said, he smiled a little bit while guiding her to Steven.

Steven looked at her with a big smile and Jeff knew, by the look on his eyes, that he already knew Annie was the girl he had talked about during their first meeting. He had met girls Jeff dated, and he was always kind, but he seemed to try to really get on Annie’s good side. He smiled at her and complimented on how good she made Jeff look.

Jeff smiled and imagined that would be the way every firm event would look like with her by his side, he looked at her with proud eyes when she answered about her job and he felt his heart skipped a beat anytime he heard her laugh. 

When they were back at his table he stopped her and she looked at him a little confused. “What do you think?”, Jeff asked seriously. “About what? It’s a nice event”, Annie said. “Not about that”, Jeff said. “You don’t have really good taste on ex girlfriends”, she said and he smiled. 

“About Steven? About this position?”, Jeff asked a little worried. Annie smiled and caressed his arm, “I’m happy if you’re happy. Steven seems like a really good man. Does this make you happy?”, she asked and he let out a small sigh, “Yes, and the fact that you’re here only makes it way better”. “Then I’ll be really really happy to be able to see you on a daily basis”, she said with a little smile and he found himself holding her close and giving her a tiny kiss on her temple. 

“You don’t know how happy you’ve made me”, he said, she exhaled and just hugged him. “God I could use a drink, do you want one too?”, she just nodded a little nervous and he walked to the bar. Annie went to sit on the table where Abed and Troy were sitting. She grabbed Abed’s drink. “Can I have this?”, she asked, Troy grabbed the glass off her hand and threw it on the floor, “Mazel tov!” Troy almost screamed at her face. “Since when are you an alcoholic?”.

“That was just soda”, Abed said, then Troy looked at Annie with regret on his eyes, “Sorry”, Troy said. 

“Why?”, she asked then turned to Abed. “I’m so sorry, I needed to tell someone”, Abed said and Troy smiled at her. “Your secret’s safe with me, don’t worry. Oh my God I’m so excited to be an uncle, that baby’s going to be so pretty”, Troy added trying to fan Annie with a napkin. 

“Stop that!”, Annie said, annoyed. “Yes ma’am”, Troy said, stopping. Britta almost stumbles next to Annie and holds her by the shoulders, “How dare you keep this from me?!”, Britta asked, “Oh my God, that bitch almost kills you and you could’ve just played the preggo card and she would’ve stopped trying to jump Jeff’s bones!!”, Britta said, Annie looked at Abed with a killer look. Abed looked at Troy, he smiled. “Sorry, I sleep with her”, Troy said.

“Don’t worry, Annie, your secret’s safe with me. Let me just tell you I’d make a really good godmother”, Britta said. 

“Can you please just get off my face?!”, Annie annoyed said while standing up. “Have you said anything to someone?”, Annie asked Britta who shook her hand, “But i’ve wanted to, soooo bad. I mean, Shirley is the obvious option, in my opinion, unless you want me to tell Jeff?”.

“No, I don’t want anyone else to know this, are you all listening?”, she pointed at the three of them who nodded, a little scared. Shirley sat back at the table and smiled at them. “Aww, you’re all here, what did I miss?”. The rest of the group stayed silent until Britta left out an: “Annie might be pregnant”. Troy, Abed and Annie looked at Britta. 

“I am so sorry I had to”, Britta said, almost crying. “Annie, what does that mean?”, Shirley said with a serious tone on her voice. “It’s just a might”, Annie responded with a high pitched voice, playing with her hands.

“You all are going to kill me one day, please please tell me it’s from a secret husband you have”, Shirley asked and noticed Annie almost crying, she instantly stood up and held her. “No, honey, it’s okay. Oh, lord, Annie. It’s Jeff’s right?”, Annie nodded, her eyes full of tears.

“Talk about regrets”, Britta said, then noticed the rest of the group's reactions, “I mean it makes sense for you, I’ll love that kid with everything that I am, no matter who the father is”.

“Who is the father?!”, Shirley asked confused. “First of all, I still don’t know for sure if I am pregnant, this could be just a scare”, Annie said. “A pregnancy scare? Oh my God, Jeff’s going to leave you”, Troy said worried, thinking about their conversation with Alexis.

“It’s Annie, he wouldn’t do that. Also, he’s very much a grown up now”, Britta said.

“Do you have a test?”, Shirley asked, Annie nodded, “I don’t want to do it right now”. “I know you don’t, honey, but you need to know if it’s a yes or a no. You can’t keep running from this, it might just be a little scare, okay?”, Shirley said and Annie nodded while cleaning her face from the little tears that had fallen from her eyes.

“We should go right now, let’s take advantage that someone is distracting him”, Britta said, the group turned to see Jeff who was being kind while listening to Alexis saying something, next to a couple of guys. He looked at the group and noticed Annie’s face, his whole face turned into a worried look and he tilted his head as if asking what happened. Annie just smiled at him and gave him thumbs up then quickly turned to grab her purse. 

He turned to listen to one of the guys and when he looked to see if Annie was okay the whole group was gone. 

….

Britta, Shirley, Troy and Abed were waiting on a little terrance on the firm, looking at a big forest. They were alone and Abed was taking advantage of it to try and film a documentary on his phone, getting all of their thoughts about a possible baby. The rest of the group was nervous, so they played along.

Annie walked out of the bathroom holding the little test, she entered the terrance when she promised she would go after taking the test to see the result with her friends. Britta, Troy and Shirley looked at her a little impatient, Abed quickly started trying to get his phone on her face and the test was still without an answer.

“Smile, if you get a kid he or she”, Abed said, “Or they/them”, Britta added. “He or she or they/them will see this”.

“Does it say something yet?”, Shirley asked. “No, it still has a couple of minutes to go”, Annie said without taking her eyes off it, she leaned on the balcony fence, the test on her hands, Britta and Shirley leaned next to her and held her back. 

“Annie”, Troy said, she looked back at him, “Are you still wanting to know?”.

“What do you mean?”, Annie asked, then a little alarm sound startled them, when she was about to look down the test again, Troy grabbed the test off her hands and threw it over to the woods with his typical football player force. 

“I can’t let you do it! You can’t know if it's a girl or a boy without Jeff”, Troy said and he saw Annie’s furious eyes. “Oh, oh”. Abed said filming between Troy and Annie.

“Troy, honey, that was not a gender-”, Shirley tried to say when Annie almost jumped to Troy furiously.

“What are you guys doing here?”, Jeff asked entering the terrace, “I’ve been looking for you”. Annie looked at him and he noticed the gaze on her face changed, also he noticed her stand behind Abed while she calmed down, Abed was filming him trying to not seem that obvious. 

“Is everything okay?”, he asked, mostly referring to Annie. The whole group responded positively.

“I want to tell you something”, Jeff said with a little smile, offering his hand to Annie, she shyly took it and he got her close to him then smiled a little wider, “I just accepted the job”.

She left out an exhale and suddenly she was crying, “Oh, no, Annie, what happened?” he asked her with a little laugh, thinking she was too happy, he held her and she strongly hugged her, her face on the curve of his neck, still crying, he felt her body shaking a little bit and her heart racing so he asked with a worried tone, “Are you okay?”.

“Yes, I am just too excited you’re going to move here, I’m so happy you’re this happy”, she said and it was true, she just also had a little stress on her head. He exhaled in relief and hugged her and kissed her shoulder. “Love you”, he said. “I love you”, she honestly said, still trying to calm herself, a little bit easier now that he was holding her. 


	26. Over Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abed tries to distract Jeff to let Annie go get a pregnancy test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter than the other, these past weeks have been a little rough. But I'm happy I get to post this chapter today! Hope you still enjoy it! All your comments and kudos are really appreciated! :)

Back into the apartment, Annie was a little serious, he didn’t want to assume she wasn’t happy for him, but a little part of him was worried that she didn’t want him close to her. He tried to shake the thought of his head, she wasn’t like that. She would’ve told him. 

Abed walked into his room to change and Shirley walked to the living room to answer a facetime call with her kids. Jeff grabbed a bottle of water in the kitchen and Annie just walked next to him and turned around without saying anything, he got her que and unzipped her dress carefully, then just hugged her softly from behind, she let her head fall into his chest and hold his arms. He kissed her temple and smiled against her skin.

“How are you? I haven’t had much time with you lately”, he said, still wrapping his arms around her. “I’m okay, how are you? How are you feeling Mrs. Lawyer?”, she let out a small laugh, her eyes were closed while he still hugged her.

“I’m really happy, I still can’t wrap my head around it. Any of it, the place, the job, the moving, me being able to see you two”, he said and she suddenly opened her eyes a little worried taking a step away from hi, he looked at her now standing a little away from him, he didn’t even noticed when she made her way out of his arms, he suddenly felt his chest empty.

“What did I say?”, he asked, a little worried. “See you two?”, she asked. “You and Abed”, he said as if he didn’t get why it was weird for her, she let out a sigh and faked a smile. “Of course”, she said. “Annie are you okay with me moving here? I mean, to LA?”, he asked and held her hand, “If you are not comfortable just say it, I can deal with it”.

“Why would I be uncomfortable about this? It truly makes me happy, I just have my own things going on, my mind is not the best place to be right now”, she said with a little nervous laugh. “Just please don’t doubt that I'm proud of you and I’m really excited for you to be able to do what you truly love”, she said putting her hand on his chest, Jeff held her hand trying to keep it there as long as possible.

“What’s going on in your mind?”, he asked with a kind smile. “I don’t wanna talk about it”, she said and he got it, just nodded and kissed her hand. “But if you do…?”.

“Then you’ll be the one i’ll go to”, she said and took her hand softly out of him. “I need a nap”, she said, turning around to walk to her room.

“I need you”, he said and he heard a little laugh from her, “You’re so dramatic”. 

“Can you blame a man for trying?” he asked now leaning on the counter, she walked to him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek, he turned to look at her with soft eyes and a little smirk and she gave him a little peck. He smiled and held her carefully, trying not to rush things. 

“Will you help me look for apartments?” he said, looking at her softly, his arms around her waist. “Of course”, Annie said, playing with a button on his shirt, trying not to make eye contact. 

“Should I look through your calendar to see if you have any time left for me?”, he asked and she gave him a shy smile. “I’ll let you know if I have any free time”. He smiled and leaned down to hug her, she hugged him back and she rested her head on his shoulder, “I feel like i’m three seconds away from falling asleep on you”. “I don’t think I’m that comfortable, but you can do anything with me”, he said, holding her close. 

A couple of seconds later he heard a little tired sigh from her and smiled, he hold her in his arms trying not to bother her and took Annie to her bedroom, he carefully placed her on the bed and kiss her forehead, he felt her hand holding his arm and without saying anything, her eyes still closed, she made him lay next to her, she rested her head on his chest, he just let her and hold her carefully. 

….

Jeff opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the little table next to him, he had been asleep for an hour, Annie was still in the same position, holding him, she was sleeping peacefully. He felt his chest warm when he noticed her hand moving slowly over his chest, her fingertips drawing little circles on him. She wasn’t even up yet and still she was this adorable and caring with him.

He heard a soft knock on the door and it opened a little bit, Shirley looking inside, when she saw Jeff she made a little annoyed face, trying not to speak seeing Annie sleeping.

Jeff tried to make an ‘Didn’t do anything’ face. Shirley whispered “Wake her up, she needs to eat something”. “Just let her sleep, she was tired”, Jeff said, still trying not to wake her up. Annie heard something and just put her hand over Jeff’s mouth, still asleep. Jeff made an ‘see?’ face to Shirley.

“Annie, sweetie, you need to eat something honey” Shirley softly said. Annie groaned waking up. She tried to sit up on the bed, Jeff held her back as if trying to help her, when she finally sat up she looked back at Jeff who was still laying on the bed and smiled. 

“I’ll wait for you two on the kitchen”, Shirley said, her gaze now a little sweeter from seeing the way Annie smiled at Jeff. “Good morning”, Jeff said, teasing her and she let out a small giggle. He saw her back, still her dress unzipped from before, he smiled and touched her skin carefully, caressing it softly. He saw her reaction, sitting up a little bit more straight, but she didn’t move away from his touch, she just took her hair down and ran her fingers through it trying to detangle it. 

Annie then just took her arms out of the straps of her dress, letting the top of it go down, he noticed she wasn’t wearing a bra and instantly offered her the blanket for her to cover, she looked at his hand with the blanket and let out a small laugh. “Thank you”, she said, still not grabbing it. “You’re welcome”, he said, his hand still offering her the blanket. She lifted her hand and took his hand down as if trying to ignore it.

Jeff sat down next to her, still being really careful trying not to look at her and gave her a tiny kiss on the shoulder, she looked at him and smiled. “Don’t think you want Shirley to walk in on us like this”, he said and she nodded. “I’ll be with you in a minute, still have to get out of this”. He nodded and she got out of the bed, walking to her closet, taking her dress off, he tried to look away but he found himself just sitting straight, looking directly at her, when she was just in her underwear she looked back at him carefully, her arms covering her chest. “Can I help you”, she said, teasing him, he smiled, “I’ll let you change”. He walked out of her room smiling as if he had never seen a woman almost naked in his life. 

....

Annie walked into the kitchen in shorts and a big hoodie, it made her look even tinier. Abed and Shirley looked at her almost as if it was an obligation, he noticed they were all acting really weird towards her lately, but he let it slide. 

“So, Annie. I’m thinking maybe going on a nightime run, wanna go?”, Abed asked. She looked at him a little confused, then nodded, “Sure”.

“Sounds fun”, Jeff said. “It is, maybe you can join me while Annie stays at home with Shirley”, Abed said, Annie seemed as confused as Jeff. “Goody, that sounds fun”, Shirley said, trying to fill Annie’s plate.

“Didn’t you want Annie to go with you?”, Jeff asked, “Maybe we could all go”.

“No, that doesn’t seem right”, Abed said. “You’ll go with me and Annie and Shirley can, definitely stay here. Maybe they could, I don’t know, wash the dishes?”, he said, trying to come with an excuse.

“Or, we could wash the dishes and then go running, since we are not in the 1950’s”, Jeff suggested, now distracted about the fact that Annie wasn’t going, Abed smiled, “Cool. Cool. Cool”.

When he and Abed left the apartment to go on a ‘nightime run’, Shirley took Annie to a pharmacy, Annie was clearly overwhelmed, looking at all the options, again. Thinking she was so close to finally knowing what it was when Troy took the test out of her hands and threw it away, now her positive or negative test was somewhere away, with the answer that might change her whole life, maybe her job, her relationship with Jeff, everything. 

“We are getting a couple of this”, Shirley said, grabbing a bunch.

“Can I just pick the ones I like?”, Annie said. Shirley looked at her with a little empathy smile, “Sure, Annie”.

Annie took her time, now reading all the ones she was drawn too by the package, she grabbed 5 different tests and looked at the little basket when she had put them, then Shirley saw her face change and her eyes filling with tears. “Oh, honey, it’s okay”.

“What if he freaks out?”, Annie left out, she hadn’t even let her worry about Jeff that much, her own fear letting on the way of the whole picture, if she was pregnant, it wasn’t just hers. It was also Jeff’s. 

“Oh, Annie, he would probably freak out, that’s normal even with married couples. It’s big news”, Shirley said, now holding her.

“What if he never wants to see me again? That sound so stupid but what if that do happens”, Annie asked.

“Honey, you talk as if you don’t know him, even as if you didn’t know that man would literally do anything for you. And, he has a father who abandoned him, he won't make those mistakes, trust me. First of all because this is you who are talking about, and second of all because he’s a good man”.

Annie was trying to stop crying, she knew she was being irrational. “ _ The man just literally moved to be close to me, well, he had moved because he had a good job offer… Okay, maybe that was the only thing why he moved…” _ She thought, her anxiety flowed her up.

“So, we’re paying for these and we are going back to your home, you’re going to do them when you are calm and-”.

“I, actually, I don’t know, I still have to think about this, I don’t know if I would like to take these with Jeff”, Annie said, a little taken away from her own revelation.

“Are you sure? Honey it’s already too much for your own mind to think about this all what if’s. I don’t think getting him involved would help too much. If it’s negative it’s fine, if it’s positive then you tell him”, Shirley said, waiting for her response. Annie just made an ‘I don’t know face then walked to pay for the tests.

….

When she was paying for the test she saw at the window that led to the street and a big beautiful park. She noticed Abed running alone, she looked a little bit to see if she saw Jeff, then he noticed him talking to a tall woman who looked way familiar. 

The woman at the cashier let her out of her thoughts when she asked for her card, Annie gave it to her, trying to not look back at Jeff, a little jealous. He noticed Jeff was looking around until he looked at the pharmacy, Annie leaded down, praying he hadn't seen her. Jeff looked back at the woman and Annie took her card and the little brown bag filled with tests. 

Shirley and Annie walked out of the pharmacy and Shirley tugged the brown bag on her purse, in case they saw Jeff or Abed on their way back, she thought.

Annie looked at the park carefully then she stopped walking to focus on that image. Jeff smiled softly to the woman, who she now realized was Alexis. It didn’t make her angry, she was just a little bit sad. Shirley followed her gaze and gasped softly. “Oh, Annie”. Annie let out a small hurted laugh. “It’s okay, he’s not flirting with her, he’s just being nice”, Annie said.

“How do you know it?”.

“I know him. I feel his love towards me”, she said.

“Then I don’t get it, why is that long face?”.

“Because it hurts a little, but I like what I see. That’s the kind of woman I would like him to be with. I mean, she’s definitely not perfect, but she seems just like a ‘crazy in love’ kind of person, he likes her, maybe right now not like before, but he might do in the future”.

“Honey you might be carrying his child”.

“That doesn’t mean anything. I might not, though. It’s not like if I am, I'm gonna force him to be with me. You know that, right?”, Annie said and Shirley tried to look away.

“I want him to be so happy”, Annie said, her voice breaking, “I just have too much on myself, there has always been too much around us, that’s not healthy”.

“Honey, you can’t make his choices”.

“I know, but I can make my own, and maybe, just maybe… Well, maybe if it’s just negative we don’t have to think that much about it”.

“And if it’s positive?”.

“Then my child is going to have the best dad ever, there’s no doubt. And, ugh, oh my god I'm gonna have to be the cool mom who tries to not make the kid know she doesn’t really like his dad’s new girlfriend or, God, wife? Right?... Will I ever get over him?”, Annie asked almost desperately, her voice high pitched in worry.

“One step at a time, sweetie. Let’s go back home”, Shirley said, holding Annie carefully. Annie looked at Jeff who was walking next to Alexis, he seemed normal, happy. Alexis seemed flirty, but definitely way more civilized than before, that couldn’t be good, at least for Annie. 


	27. You up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie has too much on her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I truly hope you are enjoying this story! I'm so excited for the next chapter! Your comments and kudos are truly appreciated, so feel free to let me know your opinions! :)

Shirley and Annie walked into the apartment, somehow Annie felt empty. She was getting used to going home to Jeff. She knew where he was and who he was with, and it wasn't very comforting, but she tried to keep on a brave face while Shirley handed her the brown bag full of pregnancy tests. 

“Are you ready?”, Shirley asked, putting a strand of Annie’s hair behind her ear sweetly. “I don’t really know. I mean, I’ve had this thought for too long in my head, but doing this I think I’d feel as if it’s actually happening”, Annie answered and Shirley softly smiled at her.

“It is, or maybe it’s just stress, honey. Relax”, Shirley said and Annie was putting over the coffee table on the living room the little boxes, almost as if trying to distract herself. “Britta wanted to be here”, Annie said, “Can we facetime her?”.

“Of course, let me talk to her”, Shirley took her phone out and called Britta who greeted her excitedly, telling Shirley about the pillows Annie had bought them. “So, Annie might take a test”, she said, turning the phone for Britta to see a very nervous Annie smiling softly, she only waved hello. Britta’s smile faded away and she seemed as if she was running. “I’m coming! Don’t do anything without me!!”.

“Britta, you’re 30 minutes away”, Shirley looked at the screen trying to make Britta come to her senses. “15 if there’s no traffic!”, Britta screamed trying to put on her coat.

A sudden key sound on the door made Annie jump over the table trying to cover the boxes with her body. Shirley looked at her while getting all of the boxes back to her purse. Abed and Jeff entered the apartment with Annie laying on the coffee table and Shirley sitting next to her holding her purse. A confused voice came from Shirley’s phone, “Is everything, okay?”, Britta asked, “Has Annie-” Britta was trying to say when Shirley ended the call. “Such a weird voice message”, Shirley said with a smile. 

“Why are you hugging the table?”, Abed asked. “Just a little energy ritual, we are thanking our staff for being so helpful”, Annie improvised and held the table as if hugging it. “I get it”, Abed said and sat next to the table, “My turn?”. Annie let herself off the table and Abed put a hand on it, “Thank you, you’re helpful”, then gave Annie a small smile. 

Jeff looked at them as if they were crazy but just walked to Annie and let himself down to kiss her hair, “Okay, i’m gonna take a shower”, he let one of Annie’s favorite candies on the coffee table, next to her and she couldn’t hide her smile, she left out a sweet “Thank you” and he just nodded at her with a little smile before walking to the bathroom. 

Abed saw how Annie was looking at the candy, figuring she was happy about the fact he had thought about her and just tilted his head a little bit, “What are your plans now?”. “Don’t know yet. I was going to do one of, well, you know. But Britta wanted to come and then you guys walked in”, Annie said.

“I’m sorry. We saw that girl that throws herself at Jeff and they chatted for a while, I had to fake an injury for him to just stop talking to her”, Abed said, “No worries, I'm fine, I think Jeff noticed I was faking it”.

“Yeah, don’t worry. We saw you at the park. I appreciate your fake injury, though. But if they like each other, well, that’s okay”, she said, a little sad and Abed reacted a little confused.

“But you like him”.

“I do”.

“And you’re in love with him”.

“I am”.

“And you want them to be together?”.

“That’s not what I mean, It’s just, this whole thing, since I met him, it has been so confusing and difficult and I know how I feel about him but sometimes I worry this might just be ourselves trying to hold on to an idea we haven’t really tried. It’s always nice when you’re almost something but we’ve never been too serious about it so, what if when it’s the real thing it just doesn’t work out? I’d rather keep him as a friend that lose him in every aspect”.

“The only thing that you two are lacking is an official title. You kiss each other, you love each other, you’ve slept with each other, you care about each other. You’re a couple who are too scared of just taking the next step which might just be agreeing to keep doing what you already do, commit, be faithful to each other and just be together. Not that hard, you already do all of that”, Abed said as if still trying to process his words.

“I actually agree with Abed, Annie”, Shirley said, “I like to believe that you two care about each other too much that if you do try to be in a serious relationship and it just doesn't work out, you still have that best friend's love that can’t keep you two away”. 

“If it doesn’t work out, you’ll have a friend and that knowledge that it wasn’t meant to be. And if it does work out, you marry your best friend. Might be worth a shot. Don’t you think?”, Abed asked.

Annie looked more worried and confused than before. Still thinking about the whole Alexis-Jeff thing, her ‘love sacrifice’ for him. 

….

It was 2 am when Annie was finally alone, she sat on the floor of her bathroom, she was reading the instructions of one of the pregnancy tests, a little overwhelming, she couldn’t pass from the first paragraph, her mind was not retaining any information. She knew it was stupid for her to felt so alone, but she had been with Abed when she got the first test, she had been with all of the group when she had take the test, even though Troy had taken the test away from her. She had been with Shirley when she got more tests, and the plan was taking the test with her and Britta.

And now, sitting alone on the cold floor of her bathroom, she remembered her family. She knew she wouldn’t tell his brother about her pregnancy scare, but maybe she would’ve told her sister in law, if Shirley or Britta were not in LA. She would even feel better knowing her nephew was at the apartment with her, maybe holding him close while they waited for the answer to pup op on the test. Annie loved her nephew almost more than life itself, when he was born she remembered laying eyes on him for the first time and just feeling unconditional love and almost as if her chest would explode. And he was just her brother’s baby. 

She couldn’t wrap her head around how much she would love a kid on her own, the one she would feel growing inside of her, tiny little kicks, her body changing. She thought about how much she would adore Jeff’s kids, how perfect she thought they would be if they looked like him. And then she merged those two thoughts together. Was she even able to survive how much overwhelming love she would have for her kid, who was also Jeff’s kid? That was too much. 

Annie hadn't even thought if she was in a good place mentally to be a mother, but she knew that, if it turned out to be the case, she would make it work. She suddenly let herself close her eyes and her mind was flying away, thinking about how it would be, a girl or a boy? Would it have her or Jeff’s eyes? She would love it if their kid had Jeff’s eyes, and smile, and heart, and mind. 

She didn’t even notice that one of her hands was already on her stomach, as if trying to hold on to something. 

Annie held her phone and saw a new story on Jeff’s instagram. She clicked on it and saw he had posted a picture with her from the lunch, he was smiling wide, her arms around him as if trying to annoy him but he just held her close while taking the selfie. He had put on a little note: ‘Angel eyes’... She smiled, then the next story came up, he had reposted a selfie that Alexis had posted, he seemed a little awkward still smiling a little bit, Alexis had put a ‘Power Couple’ on it, Annie groaned and clicked back to see the one he had posted with her.

Letting her phone down, she tried to read the instructions again, still not having that much luck. Annie decided to stand up and walk carefully to the living room, when Jeff was supposed to be sleeping, thinking about maybe she would feel better just looking at him a little bit. She finds out him laying on his side, scrolling down his phone, his face lit up by the light from his phone. He heard a little noise and looked up, when he saw Annie he softly smiled. “Hey, can’t sleep? Or just wanted to see me sleeping, stalker?”, he teased her and she smiled a little relieved. 

Annie walked a little bit and sat on the couch, still looking at him “The second one, of course”. “Fine by me”, he said, getting himself up and sitting next to her on the couch. “What’s on your mind?”, he asked, as if knowing there was something going on with her.

“Not much”, Annie lied, “Just overwhelmed with work”, she felt his hand on her knee and just smiled a little bit, she loved those little confort details he had with her, there had been times when he wouldn’t even hugged her just because he was too scared, and even know when he knew she was completely in love with her, she noticed he still looked on her face some kind of reaction or approval. 

“Can I help you with something?”, he asked and she smiled at him, “No, thank you, I can handle it”. “Of course you can”, he said with a little smile, “I need your opinion on something”, Jeff handed her his phone, there were some nice pictures of an apartment, he scrolled a couple of them for her with an expecting look on his face, “What do you think?”.

“I like it, it has a very ‘you’ vibe”, she answered. “It’s not too far away from here, so I can keep in touch with you guys, it’s close to the firm. I really like it. Well, at least as a first place here”. 

“It’s good. What do you mean about a ‘first place’?”.

“Well, someday I’d like to get a house, you know, a big backyard, things like that”, he said as if trying to make it sound as if it wasn’t much of a big deal.

“I never thought of you as a ‘i want a big yard’ person”, she said with a smile.

“Oh, I want a pool”, he said with a smirk.

“That’s cool. More like you”.

“Would you go with me too see it tomorrow morning? Before the baby gender thing of your brother, I can assure you we’ll be there on time”, he asked.

“Sure, okay”, she smiled, she almost forgot about the party and there here it was Jeff making plans around her brother’s party.

“Hopefully, someday in the future I’ll even have to put on a little fence around it so kids wouldn’t just randomly decide to jump on it by ‘accident’”, he left out with a smirk. 

“Why would kids randomly… Oh, your kids”, she said letting out a small laugh as if it was obvious. 

“I assume the future wife would plan ahead to baby proof anything before they even learn to walk, and she would definitely get mad at me if I don’t help”, he said and she faked a little smile, imagining him with Alexis, living in a big house, he running in the yard trying to catch a couple of kids who just laugh out loud, and Alexis walking outside with a big pregnant belly. She felt her chest heavy and then his hand on her waist as if trying to get her a little closer. “Hope you don’t get too mad at me then”, he said softly and she looked at him with a sweet smile. 

She put her hand on the curve of his neck softly and Jeff leaned closer, she let him kiss her. After a couple of seconds she broke the kiss still holding him close, “Wanna sleep with me?”, Annie asked and Jeff opened his eyes a little surprised. “Wow, really kind of you to ask”, he teased her with a smirk and she smiled and stood up, “Whatever, hope you enjoy your air mattress”. He held her hand and let out a small laugh, “Take me with you”.

Annie laughed and put all of her forces to make him stand up pulling his arm. He seemed surprised when she did with not too much effort. “I’m a little sleepy”, he tried to justify. 

“And I’m too strong, don’t worry”, she said holding his hand to guide him to her room.

….

He had thought she would sleep hugging him again, he was looking forward to it. But she was on her side, almost a little too far away from him, he looked at her, then felt a little movement and her hand was on his arm, as if trying to make sure he was still there.

Jeff decided to get a little closer, he held her carefully so as not to bother her, a little worried she may be uncomfortable, but she held his face and he let out a small sigh in relief, then he felt her lips on his jaw and smiled pulling her closer, she left out a soft giggle. The room was dark, but he could feel her giving him tiny kisses all over his face, he was so relaxed, his eyes closed. Annie kissed him deeply and he quickly returned the kiss. 

The conscious part of Annie’s brain who was, moments ago, making the decision of letting him go, thinking it might be some kind of love sacrifice, or maybe just trying for him to be completely happy without any kind of worry or stress. Trying to convince herself to leave him to live his own life and let her just stand by his side as a friend was now quiet on her head. 

Whatever decision she was about to make, she had him now on her arms, she felt him hold her close, his hands all over her body, some memories popped in her mind and she smiled in the kiss, he probably remembered the same thing and smiled too, quickly getting back to the little make out session. 

No matter what happened tomorrow, or any day after that, today she was his and he was hers. 


	28. Gender Reveal Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Alexis get lunch together. The group meet some of Annie's relatives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for posting this too late. I really hope you like it! Also, just as an FYI, I don't think I will be able to update any of my works until, hopefully, Monday or Tuesday. Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger!   
> But I'm so excited for the next chapter.  
> Your comments and kudos truly make my day, so if you have any opinion, I'll be happy to read it! :) 
> 
> See you later!

Jeff woke up first, he found his arm wrapped around Annie’s waist, her bare back against his chest. He smiled and carefully hugged her tighter. “Morning”, he whispered to her ear, she only left out a little groan and buried her face against her pillow. “C’mon, are you still going with me to see the apartment?”, he asked before giving her a little kiss on her shoulder and getting out of the bed. 

Annie sat down, still a little sleepy, just looking at him. He smiled at her and opened up her curtains a little bit, being careful not to hurt her eyes. “It’s such a beautiful day”, he said. Her face still unamused. “How do you wake up and just talk that much?” she asked. 

“It’s just going to be a very good day, I mean, it was a very good night. But I have a good feeling about the rest of the day”, Jeff said, walking to the bathroom. “I’m gonna take a shower”. Annie remembered the pregnancy tests and she was suddenly out of the bed, a little dizzy, but she managed to run past him into the bathroom and closed the door on his face. 

“So, you wanna go first?”, he asked, a little confused. Annie looked at the pregnancy tests and hurried to hide them on her cabinets. She opened the door, a little blush on her face, the scare had woken her up, a little shy smile. “Join me?”, she asked nervously. 

“You closed the door to my face just to ask me that?”, he looked down at her with a little smirk, she smiled softly, a little nervous. “That’s a yes?”, she asked, trying to change the topic. “Of course”, he said with a little smile 

….

[Annie walked out](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/105623553746770006/) of her room into the living room where Jeff was answering a couple of emails on her laptop. He looked at her with a little smile, now getting used to see her each morning. He was surprised how easy it has been for him to just have her back, ‘full time’ in his life. 

One thing that Jeff was most worried about was not having time for a healthy romantic relationship, and here he was, fully committed to the woman he loved, making time for whatever she wanted, or anything that she needed. And it was so easy, so effortless and so worth it. 

“Ready when you are”, she said, letting her phone on her purse and he just closed the laptop,“Let’s go”.

….

When they arrived at the apartment, Annie was completely in her protective friend's mood, she was asking the real estate agent questions that not even Jeff had thought about, he was grateful to have her by his side.

During the apartment tour Jeff found himself being led by Annie, he was way more focused on trying to hold her hand and a little distracted by the way she played with it without even paying attention. He noticed the agent looked at them with a sweet smile while Annie was looking through a window in the living room and smiled at the view. 

It was a three bedroom apartment, he figured out it might be too much for him, but he wanted a work space, and maybe, in the meantime, he could have a guest room. He couldn't help but smile when the agent showed them the main room and the agent, a sweet 60 year old woman, smiled at them saying “This is where you too make cute babies with blonde hair and blue eyes”. He heard Annie laugh and his heart jumped on his chest.

The woman led them to another of the rooms and said, “This could be a guest room… Could be a nursery”. Annie looked at Jeff with a smirk and a ‘can you believe it?’ look on her face, he couldn't help but smile at her. 

When she showed them the last room, they both noticed what she was about to say and Annie turned at him and mouthed ‘Could be a nursery’”, at the same time the woman spoke. Jeff nodded. “I don’t think this one would be too good as a nursery”, he said and the woman's face dropped. “It’s nice, but the window is too big, what if a big pigeon just flies in and takes the baby away?”, he asked in the best serious worried voice he had. 

“You just have to close them very carefully, Mr. Winger”, the woman said and Annie nodded as if she was completely right. “See, love? You just have to keep them closed”, Annie said to Jeff, a little sarcastic and he held her playfully trying to let the effect of Annie calling him ‘love’ had. 

“Let me show you the kitchen, Mrs. Winger”, the woman kindly said, “Could it be a nursery?”, Annie asked Jeff in a soft whisper and he laughed. The woman guided them to the rest of the apartment. 

When they were out of the building, Jeff was still holding Annie’s hand. She smiled and turned to him. “What do you think?”, he asked. “I think it’s actually great, what do you think?”, Annie said. 

“I think we found it”, he said with a little excited smile, her eyes softened and hugged him, “I can’t believe this is all happening”. “I know, but it’s exciting, right?”, he said, holding her close. “It is, I’m really proud of you, and I’m really happy I get to see you more often”, she said, looking up at him. “Me too”, he said, holding her face, he was about to lean down to kiss her when a now familiar voice got their attention. “Jeffrey Winger, are you stalking me?”, Alexis playfully asked. 

Jeff turned around, still holding Annie, Alexis' face changed when she saw Annie, but faked a smile. “Oh, your friend, hello”, Alexis said. “Hi”, Annie responded dryly, a little tired, still the ‘letting Jeff go’ on her mind, not wanting to be rude to, maybe, the woman he would be with someday. 

“So, what are you doing here? Looking for a new place? I have such good friends who can give you some tips on getting a good place for the first time in LA”, Alexis said, not really looking at Annie.

Jeff was holding Annie’s hand, she was holding his arm when a sudden thought crossed her mind, they weren’t really ‘a thing’, sure, they had been intimate a couple of times, they had done a lot of stuff a normal couple would do, but he was free to do whatever he wanted, and her being all flirty with him, might end up hurting him. Overall, Jeff was not completely indifferent to Alexis, he liked her before, he could spend a good afternoon with her. And Annie could get a little break from spending time with him, it makes it harder to think about him with someone else.

“Maybe we can talk about it over lunch? Do you have maybe an hour?”, Alexis asked and he felt Annie’s hand getting off his, which made him turn to her a little worried.

“I- We actually have some plans”, Jeff said.

“Actually, I mean, it’s still early, maybe you two can grab lunch and I’ll see you later”, Annie said to Jeff, getting a little away from him, he looked at her as if she was crazy, a little confused. 

“We have plans, are you-”.

“So sweet of you”, Alexis said with a little smile to Annie. Annie faked a smile at her. “It’s fine, I don’t mind. I mean, you can get there anytime and still be welcome, it’s my family so I’m the one that should be on time”, she said, trying to make it sound as if it wasn't that important. He knew she was looking forward to it. He knew she wanted him to be there.

“I have tons of options for you, you have no idea!”, Alexis said to Jeff, now holding his arm, he wasn’t even thinking, now a little annoyed and confused about Annie’s sudden mood. 

“I have to get you home safe”, he said, holding into the idea of spending more time with her.

“It’s LA and I need to walk. Don’t worry. I’ll see you later. Enjoy your lunch”, Annie sweetly said, she tried to give him a little kiss on the cheek but he found himself with his hand tangled on her hair and his other hand on the small of her back, he gave her a soft kiss on the corner of her lips.

Alexis was a little taken back of that gesture but just crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to let Annie go. When he finally did he looked straight at her eyes and seriously said: “I’ll be on time”. Annie faked a smile and walked away. 

….

Turns out Alexis had changed, but she was way more mature than how she had reacted the first time they saw each other. Jeff was enjoying her company, they had some things in common, and it was fun to talk to someone who had met him a long time ago. 

Some talks filled with memories, some other with a little nostalgia, but most of them laughed about each other's reactions. She had been one of his ‘serious girlfriends’ but they had been too toxic as a couple. But he could still see her charm, he could see why he had tried to have a relationship with her, and he could see himself keeping her friendship. 

That thinking if Annie was comfortable with that, he had expected for her to keep holding his arm, at least. And she had suddenly almost thrown him away to the girl who clearly flirted with him. Was she just too confident that he loved her? That would be nice. Or was she just too tired to even care? 

Alexis was talking about something when a little buzz made him look at his phone. He clicked the notification and saw Annie had posted a selfie holding her nephew in her arms, their foreheads together, she was looking at him with a big soft smile, her eyes full of love. Her nephew was playing with the collar of her dress with a little smile. She had put a little text: ‘My forever baby’. He felt his heart melt and took a screenshot of it. 

He still had time to go to the party, he figured she had wanted to get there early. 

….

Jeff arrived at the garden of a big house, Britta and Troy walked holding hands and looking around. Shirley was looking excited at the little details, mostly in white, but some pop of blue and pink tones, Abed looked around to search for Annie. There were many more people they had expected.

“There she is”, Britta said, pointing at a little group of women talking. “That’s not Annie, I can only know that from this distance since I saw the dress she was wearing”, Abed said.

“Oh my God it’s like a sea of Annie’s, as if someone had tried to create her but only got it right after the twentieth one and then just let the other experiments out and then they’re all here”, Troy said, a little worried.

Annie walked excitedly to them, Jeff smiled when he [saw her](https://www.hawtcelebs.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/11/alison-brie-at-vulture-festival-in-los-angeles-11-10-2019-0.jpg), completly stunning. “You made it!”, Annie said, still holding her nephew in her arms. She stopped in front of them, Shirley and Britta walked a little to say hello to the baby who greeted them with a little cute smile. Annie just looked at it as if she was so proud of that smile.

“Do you remember them?”, Annie asked the baby, not really noticing how she was now talking with her baby voice, “That’s your uncle Abed”, Annie said pointing at Abed, the baby smiled, Abed smiled back at him. “That’s your uncle Troy, your aunt Britta, aunt Shirley and your uncle Jeff” she said now pointing at Jeff. Annie’s nephew just smiled at whatever or whoever she pointed. 

Jeff smiled at the baby and he saw the baby trying to make Annie let him go, giving his tiny arms to Jeff. Annie made a little offended sound but let Jeff hold him. The baby smiled and Jeff laughed at the look on her face. “I’m just irresistible, don’t worry”, he said, the baby now playing with the collar of his shirt, she smiled and he saw her melt, getting a little closer to them, she let her hand on Jeff’s back and leaned her head to his chest as if trying to see her nephews face. The baby saw Annie and let out a little laugh, then tried to grab her nose and she made an ‘ouch’ sound. 

“Is Jeff your favorite now?”, she asked softly, the baby just hugged softly Jeff as if he was getting ready to sleep and she smiled. “That was it, he’s sleepy”, Annie said, a little relieved.

“So? That’s good, right?”, Jeff asked. “Yeah, it’s good because he’s a little heavy so he knows I cannot hold him that long”, she said with a little laugh. “Also, you’re comfty”, she said and walked a little bit to introduce them to some of her family. 

The group was a little overwhelmed, it seemed a really fancy, big party. Annie had always been too grounded, too normal, was this just her brother’s life, or was this just part of what she had given up after deciding to go to rehab? 

She stood next to some girls who greeted her with a big smile, they were obviously related, they looked so much like her. All of them had looked at Jeff and let a little ‘Annie’ sound at him with the baby.

“That’s so bizarre, you have clones”, Abed said with a smile. 

“Just my cousins”, she said.

“Nice to meet you”, Britta said.

“Sure”, one of them said, all of them still surrounding Jeff with the baby.

“That’s Jeff”, Annie said, clearing her throat a little, all the girls looked back at her with a disappointed look but nodded at Annie then walked away as if trying to assemble some kind of weird squad next to Annie and Jeff had never felt more self conscious, their looks were not as if they thought he was handsome, this was more of a trying to see if he was worthy of their cousin. 

“I think they know about you”, Abed whispered to Jeff’s ear. “Thank you, Abed, I think I got it”, he said, not even noticing he was now moving a little as if trying to lull the baby to sleep.

After Annie’s little introductions Abed smiled at her, “You’re the nicest one, but they look too much like you”.

“You think so? We are so different, I love them, tho. I’m the oldest one”, Annie said.

“Boo, I was about to suggest Jeff to look for the oldest one that looks like you”, Britta said.

“Turns out the oldest one that looks like her is her. That seems like a win”, Troy said to Jeff. 

“Are they always that cold?”, Shirley asked.

“Yes, they’re a little special”, Annie said, a little embarrassed, “They’re nice, it’s just, they’re not that friendly”. 

“So you’re the prettiest one, the nicest one and the smartest one? Doesn’t seem fair”, Jeff said and he saw her blush. 

Annies nephew suddenly woke up and Jeff felt he was trying to get to Annie. Annie held him and the baby almost let himself down, Annie leaned down to let him on the grass and the baby walked away smiling, she looked at him until she noticed some other relative holding him.

“So, let me show you our table”, Annie said.

“This is such a beautiful house, Annie”, Shirley said with a little smile.

“Yeah, it’s one of my parent’s vacation homes”, she said, sounding a little embarrassed.

“Wow, well, it’s nice”, Troy said.

“Are they coming to the party?”, Abed asked. Jeff could feel she tensed at the question. “No, Anthony said they’re in the Bahamas right now, or something like that. I just listened to the ‘no’”, she said, still a little tense. 

“How was your lunch?”, Annie asked Jeff. Troy, Britta, Abed and Shirley now at a little table full of desserts. “It was good, she’s a nice woman, could become a good friend”, he honestly said. 

“My little Annie Bananie!”, Jeff saw her smile light up and turned around to an old lady, “Bubi!!”, Annie excitedly said while hugging the woman. “Oh my God, It’s been months, look at you!”, the woman said, looking at Annie while holding her hands. “Are you taller?”, the woman said and Annie smiled. “Hopefully”, Annie said. Then she looked at Jeff.

“Oh, sorry. Bubi, this is Jeff Winger. Jeff, this is my grandma”, Annie said and the woman shook Jeff’s hand. “Annie is this your husband?” the woman sweetly asked and he saw Annie's little nervous look on her face. “No, Bubi. Still no husband”.

“And what about a boyfriend?”.

“Still no boyfriend”.

“Well, any suitors?”.

“Noup”, Annie said with a sweet smile. He could see this was a typical conversation between them.

“What’s wrong with this one? Is he married?”, she asked as if Jeff wasn’t there.

“I’m not married”, Jeff answered with a smile.

“You have a girlfriend?”.

“No, no girlfriend”, Annie’s grandma smiled and looked at Annie.

“So? What’s wrong with you?”

Annie let out a nervous laugh, “Nothing, I just don’t have time for that, I’m too busy. But Jeff here’s too good to be true”.

“I just hear excuses. Your work won’t make you soup when you get sick or make you babies. This one seems to have good genes. Pull yourself together, I want more great grandchildren”, the woman said to Annie a little passive aggressive and hit her softly on the butt with her purse Annie let out a quiet gasp while her grandma walked away already saying hello to someone else. 

“Your grandma seems nice”, he said with a smirk.

“I adore her”, Annie honestly said with a little smile, “I’ve heard those questions at least a thousand times a year since I was fifteen”.

“So you don’t have any suitors? That’s a very fancy word, but I think I might fit into that description”, he flirty said and she smiled holding his blazer. 

“If I said anything then she would’ve been all over you all day, she’d never met a boyfriend of mine, or, well, someone I like. So, she would hold on tight to the slight opportunity of planning a wedding”, she joked and he remembered a time when he wouldn't even be making plans to spend more than a year with someone, and there he was, holding her nephew, talking to her grandmother, being judged by her cousins. 

“Annie, don’t freak out”, Jeff heard when Anthony walked over her. “Hello, you might also try not to freak out”, Anthony said to Jeff. Jeff was now a little confused but just waited for him to continue. “So, mom and dad are not at the Bahamas”, he said and Jeff turned to Annie who was now pale as a ghost. “Just, try not to, I swear I will try for you not to, but-”, Anthony tried to say when Jeff and Annie heard a woman’s voice. 

Annie clenched her fist, Jeff's protective instinct was to wrap his arm around her waist, now holding her close to him. Annie’s parents were now in front of her. Anthony was looking down, worried. Annie was still quiet but he could feel her tremble a little bit in anger. 

“Annie?”, the woman said in a serious tone.


	29. Pregnancy Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff meets Annie's parents. Annie takes a pregnancy test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy with work, but it's finally weekend (and I still have to work, LOL) but I got a little bit of time to update this work! I truly hope you enjoy this chapter, I cannot tell you anything without giving any spoilers, so, just enjoy!

“Good to see you. It 's been, what? A year?”, her mother asked. “Years, actually”, Annie corrected her, still her hands in a fist. Jeff had one arm wrapped around her waist, holding her to his body as if trying to keep her calm.

“Oh sweetie, don’t you have a nude lipstick? I don’t think that’s really your colour. Here, let me see”, Annie’s mom tried to wipe her lipstick away but she backed up, her mom just frowned. “Whatever, it’s your face, do what you want, right? Well, at least just let me-”, her mom smoothed her, already perfectly well accommodated, hair a little bit. Annie let her but only looked away from her. 

“You look so grown up”, her dad said with a shy smile. Annie faked a little smile, Jeff felt her trying to disimulate she was shaking a little bit, he held her carefully, a little worried. “So, is this your…?”, her mom asked, pointing between Jeff and Annie. Annie shook her head as if trying to clear her mind then let out a little smile. “This is Jeff Winger. Jeff, these are my parents, Annabella and Andrew. Jeff smiled and looked at her thinking it was funny all of her direct family’s names started with A, she looked at him not really knowing what he was thinking, but she smiled, a more relaxed look on her face.

“So, nice to meet you, Jeff. What do you do for a living?”, her mother asked, Annie stopped smiling and looked back at her parents. 

“Jeff’s a lawyer”, Anthony interrupted, standing next to their parents, he gave Jeff a thumbs up and Jeff catched up his thought, now a little nervous. “Yeah, I’m currently working as a teacher at Greendale College”.

“What’s that?”, Annabelle asked, drinking a mimosa. “That’s the college Annie went to”, Andrew said, a little sweeter. Jeff saw Annie smiling softly at him. “Oh, so that’s not good. What about the lawyer part?”. “Actually, mom-”, Annie tried to say but Annabelle held her hand up and Annie stopped talking almost as a command, he held her tighter than ever, almost trying to get her away from them. 

Annabelle’s eyes still on Jeff as if waiting for him to speak. “I was a lawyer but I took a break from it. I recently got a job at a law firm here, in the city”. 

“That’s better”, Annie’s mother said in a less annoyed tone. “And what about you? Did you graduate? Does this one know what you did?”, her mom asked, holding Annie’s face softly as if trying to get her to see her in the eye. Annie lifted her face, looking at her and nodded. “What? About rehab? Yeah, he knows everything about me”. Her mother frowned.

“And that’s fine with you?”, she asked Jeff. He felt insulted, how could she talk to Annie that way? How could someone talk about her own daughter like that? He only felt Annie’s hands over the arm that he was wrapping her with. Jeff knew she was hurt and almost trying to remember her he was there.

“Annie’s perfect. Wish you’d have the pleasure to know her”, Jeff simply said. He heard Annie let out a soft laugh. “So are you two, what?”. Jeff waited a little bit to let her answer, whatever she wanted he would go with it. “They’ve been dating for a while”, Anthony said, seeing Annie was debating in her head what to answer.

“Define a while?”, Annabelle asked and Annie nodded, “Two years”. “And still no ring?”, she shoot at him. “Makes sense, you might want to save a little bit more if you have the salary of a teacher”. Okay, that was rude. Jeff frowned and Annie let out a little gasp, “He has a good salary, thank you very much”, she said. Jeff looked at her, she didn't even know how much he made… Well, not that he was aware of. 

“I’m glad that you made your way back to law, that’s fun”, Andrew said, trying to make the conversation a little less awkward. “Yeah, he’s a really good lawyer”, Andrew said, Jeff felt a little gratitude towards his attempts to help him.

“Me too. I mean, I really like being a teacher, but law is my passion”, Jeff said. “My daughter should be your passion”, Annabella said, Annie’s dad frowned. Jeff let out an honest laugh, “She’s my priority and the love of my life”, he said kissing her temple, Annie softly smiled, letting him. 

“I’ll believe it when I see a ring on her finger”, her mother said, “Did you know Annie was supposed to be named Bella?”. Jeff smiled, looking at Annie, “I like Annie better”.

“You seem really nervous, Annie. I mean, I know you did that tantrum and the whole go to rehab thing, but did you? You know... finished that? Or are you…? Honey are you in adderall right now? Because I have some on my purse and it could totally help you with your nerves” she said almost in a whisper to Annie. Jeff instantly backed up a little bit, taking Annie with him as if trying to get some distance between Annie and her mother. 

“She’s fine. Right?”, Annie’s dad asked, Jeff could see real concern in his eyes. “I’m good, thank you. I don’t do that anymore”, Annie said.

“So it was nice to catch up-”. “So you don’t see your mother in years and when you finally do, you walk away after two minutes?”, her mother asked, offended. “Well, yeah. What did you expect?”, Annie left out a little angry. “I expected to see my daughter again, not this weird version of her”, Annabella pointed at her, “I mean I like your outfit, your boyfriend is nice, but you’re so stubborn, you’re talking too much. You should’ve never left us. You’d be so so perfect by now”. Annie’s mom punched her cheeks and Annie groaned. 

“I think I turned out fine by basically having to raise myself, don’t you think?”, Annie asked. Her dad now holds Annabella’s waist almost as if trying to calm her down. “It was really good to see you, honey”, Andrew said. 

Annie held Jeff hald to walk away but she felt someone pulling her dress down, she looked and her nephew was trying to ger her attention, raising his little arms at her. Annie held him up, still her face in a frown but the baby was just trying to hold her nose playfully. 

Annabella’s face changed into a smile, “My sweet little grandkid!! Maybe the only one I’d ever have”, she shoot her eyes at Annie and Jeff who rolled his eyes, and took the kid from Annie. “My wife’s literally pregnant again, you’re at our baby gender reveal”. “And we’re really happy to be here”, Andrew said. “I was hoping to be in the Bahamas, but it’s fine”, Annabella said. Annie’s nephew made a little annoyed sound and gave his arms to Anthony who held him. “Boo, you want your dad?”, Annie’s mom said, trying to ignore the fact that the baby didn't want to be held by her. The baby instantly calms when Anthony holds him. Then extended his little arms to Jeff. Anthony let Jeff go and hold the kid. Jeff, being next to Annie, realized the baby’s plan, the baby just leaned down to grab Annie’s hair, she turned to look at him and basically threw himself to her, she caught him carefully and he smiled, pleased. That was a smart baby, he had her brain.

Annie’s nephew hugged her and closed his eyes, she calmly held him. “So, if you excuse me, my nephew wants to take his nap”, she said turning around, Jeff held her hand and she smiled, walking away.

When they were a little far from her parents she looked at him, “Thank you”. “How are you feeling?”, he asked. “I’m okay. I don’t know what I expected”, Annie said, a little disappointed. “I can’t believe you actually walked away from all of this, must’ve taken a lot of courage” he said, looking around. “Jeff, it didn’t- I didn’t really have much to choose from. Basically it was all of this or getting into rehab before I accidentally killed myself or something. There was no other way, but I didn’t actually make that choice, I got busted”, she firmly said. “But you choose to go through it, and I’m so glad you did it. I can’t imagine my life without you”, he said and she looked up at him with a little smile. 

“I want to kiss you”, he said and she laughed, “Too many people around”. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged carefully. He laughed when she broke the hug and her nephew was hugging Jeff, almost asleep. He held him carefully and she smiled. “This way”, she said holding his hand and walking to the house. 

….

Jeff lay the baby down on his crib, the room was so neat and white, he wondered if Annie liked it. Annie grabbed the baby monitor and turned it on, she smiled when she saw the image of her nephew on it. “He’s literally in front of you”, he said with a smirk, her brows now up, trying to cover a squeak. 

“He’s just so cute”, she said now looking at her nephew sleep, she covered him with a little blanket and the baby opened his eyes, he looked at her and smiled. “Oh, no no”, she laughed softly and patted his little back as if trying to make him go back to sleep softly. “Can you give us a minute?”, she asked Jeff. “Why? Am I stressing him out? I need the feel to remember you that I’m pretty good at sleeping babies”. “Yeah cause you’re boring”, she said with a teasing smile. He laughed and tickled her softly, she laughed and her nephew imitated her. 

“I just want to sing to him”, she said and he melted. “What did the kid do to you?”, he teased her. Annie holds her nephew sweetly back on her arms. The baby instantly hugged her. “Please?”, she asked with her big doe eyes. 

He wanted to stay so bad, but he gave her some privacy and walked out of the room. He leaned next to the open door.

Jeff heard Annie’s soft voice singing at the distance and he peaked in to see her, she was holding her nephew softly, walking a little bit around to calm him. The baby’s eyes closed softly again, falling asleep to her voice. He wanted to give her his heart right there, right moment. He could imagine himself coming home after a long day and seeing the same image, him talking too loud, their kid waking up again and Annie getting a little mad at him but forgive him after she saw her holding their baby and kiss her hello. 

_ ‘There were bells on a hill, but I never heard them ringing _

_ No, I never heard them at all 'til there was you, mmhmm _

_ There were birds in the sky, but I never saw them winging _

_ No, I never saw them at all 'til there was you _

_ Then there was music and wonderful roses _

_ They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and dew _

_ There was love all around, but I never heard heard it singing _

_ No, I never heard it at all 'til there was you’ _

He saw Annie laying her nephew on his crib carefully and leaning down to kiss him softly goodnight, he heard her saying something to him, but she speaked too softly, he figured it must have been an ‘i love you’. 

When Annie walked out of the room he was leaning on the wall a little bit further away, she smiled at him. “Wanna go back outside with me?”. He nodded, speechless, how could she manage to make him fall in love with her so much more everyday? 

When they walked out of the house the group was there, almost expecting. She stopped walking and look at Jeff nervously. “So, have fun with Troy and Abed, Shirley, Britta and I will go help my sister in law with some decorations”, she said, he could tell she was making an excuse but let her.

“I wanna decorate too”, Abed said. “I can stay with Jeff”, Troy said, Abed looked at Troy and he realized something, “Oh, yes. I want to decorate too”. “What are you even going to decorate? Everything seems fine”, Jeff said, now looking at the group who where standing behind Annie.

“You’re right. I should help her alone, at the end of the day it’s only my sister in law”, Annie said, a little annoyed by the group’s reaction, making special emphasis in ‘my’. “Annie, I could help you if-”, Shirley said and Annie looked at her with her big blue eyes, a little panicked. “I’m fine, It’s okay. Enjoy the party. Give this to my brother”, Annie said handing the baby monitor to Jeff.

….

Jeff was walking with the group who seemed disoriented, almost nervous. He tried to ignore it, but when he spoke to Anthony to give him the baby monitor he realized he was alone. Where had they gone?

“Where’s Annie? Is she okay? After that talk with my parents, god”, Anthony said, “I’m sorry for making those things up, dude. I know it’s still a little unstable between you and my sister. But, I mean, you hold her as if trying to protect her and I’ve never seen her look at someone how she looks at you. There has to be something going on there”. 

Jeff smiled and he felt his heart racing, “I love your sister. She’s okay, she’s though. It was a very weird interaction. Have they always been this way with her?”. “Oh they were worse, I mean my dad is okay, but my mom, she’s something special”, Anthony said, “But she turned out amazing, she has always been incredible actually. But she tries to really push her negative feelings to the side so, if you see her please tell her to talk to me?”, he asked and Jeff nodded, now a little worried.

“Any idea where she might be?”, Jeff asked. “My parents have owned this house since we were kids. Her room is the second one to the left, second floor. Knock first, she gets so angry when you open the door without knocking because of ‘privacy’ or whatever”, he laughed and Jeff nodded as a thank you. “Make yourself at home, eventually this might all be Annie and ours, don’t think my parents would completely take her out of their will, so enjoy new brother!”, Anthony said with a sarcastic laugh and Jeff playfully shook his head before walking back to the house. 

….

Annie was sitting on the floor, her room was intact, almost as she had left it when she was younger. She had come back much more times with her brother, but she never dared to change a thing. It didn’t really feel like a home to her. She looked at the room from the inside of the bathroom, she had just opened the little box of the pregnancy test. Five little boxes in front of her. 

It all seemed so surreal. She had just talked to her parents after years of cero communication. She was a good aunt, a good friend, a good FBI agent. She tried to always keep the control of her life, and now she was sitting on the cold bathroom floor of one of her childhood bedrooms, trying to keep her hands steady so she could read the instructions. Her hands shaky.

She was alone, sitting on the bathroom’s floor, of her parents house who were still the same, not actually proud of her. She had met the love of her life, and she might’ve gotten pregnant from sleeping with him after their first date, after knowing the guy for almost seven years. Didn’t see that one coming. She was almost surprised her mom hadn't just knew by looking at her, she would have screamed at her that she just kept making bad choices, first the rehab, now a teenage pregnancy? Well, she wasn’t a teenager anymore, she was too far from being a teenager, but still, at the moment, she felt so little. 

Annie didn’t know if, under any other circumstances, her being in an actual relationship with Jeff, them living together, them actually planning it, would she feel the same way? She shook her head as if trying to put herself together, stood up and looked straight at the mirror, and she did what she usually did when she was feeling overwhelmed: she talked with the only person who fully knew her, herself. 

“You’re taking all those five tests and you’re gonna wait for I don’t know how many minutes because your hands keep trembling but just go with intuition, just pee on them and whatever it is it’s going to be okay. If it’s positive then you’re gonna be a mother and we’re gonna do it okay, and if it’s not then that's actually preferable… If i am please don’t get offended by that comment, i’m a little stressed”, she said now looking and holding her stomach. 

She was about to close her bathroom door when she saw the whole group in her room, waiting, she tilted her head a little bit. “Can I have some privacy?”. “Sure, close the bathroom door”, Abed said. “I mean, maybe waiting outside my room? I feel a little claustrophobic in the bathroom”. “Annie we just want to help”, Britta said and Annie let out an anxious laugh, “Yeah but I don’t need help to pee on the little plastic thing, so, please? I’ll open the door after i’m done and we’ll wait for the result together”, she promised and the group walked out of her room. When she closed the door of her room they heard a little lock and looked at each other, almost offended. 

“She has to come out someday”, Troy said. 

….

The group waited a little bit outside, trying not to see that anxious, Annie was taking too long. “I texted Annie to see if she had pee already but she said to stop pressuring her. I knew she needed us to pee!”, Britta said. “Poor Annie, she must be so nervous”, Shirley said, worried in her voice. 

“Who must be so nervous?”, Jeff said and the whole group looked at him, surprised. “Why are you all looking at me like that? It’s almost as if I was the evil Jeff Abed kept talking about”, he said and Abed smiled, “That would be so much more interesting”, Abed said.

“Is Annie in her room?”, Jeff asked trying to make his way to the door, he knocked softly, no answer. “Is she okay?”. “She’s fine, she just locked us out”, Troy left out, annoyed, Jeff’s face now with a worried look. “Did she seem sad?”.

“She’s just stressed”, Britta said, Shirley faked a smile, “She’s good, we can handle her”. “Have you tried to call her? Isn’t she answering her phone?”.

“Nah, we’ve tried”, Troy said and Jeff tried to open the door. “Annie, can you hear me? Open the door please”, Jeff said, his voice a little high, worried. “Can you ask Anthony if he has a key?”, Jeff asked Britta. Britta nodded and ran downstairs. “Annie?”, no answer.

He was still talking to her from outside, not a single noise coming from her room. Shirley almost could read Jeff’s thoughts and she shook her head as in no. “I’ll pay for it. Annie, get away from the door”, Jeff said before punching the door open. The whole group entered behind him who looked into the room as if trying to see her.

Jeff walked to the open door of the bathroom and saw Annie’s blushed face, she had been crying. She was sitting on the floor, her back against the tub, she looked up. “Annie, you scared the hell out of me”, he said before getting down to be next to her. “What happened? Why didn’t you answer?”, he took her face on his hand and she took it away, now looking at the floor. He followed her gaze and saw the five pregnancy tests. He felt his head spinning and let himself sit next to her, his gaze now switching from the test to Annie’s face, she was speechless as if trying not to react. 

“Are those positive?”, Abed asked pointing at them. Jeff didn't even check, he leaned down and took one of the tests, he was oddly calm, “Still no results”, he answered and sat next to Annie again, he took her hand carefully. “So, is this why you’ve been a little weird with me?”, he asked sweetly. She nodded softly, not looking at him. He held her hand carefully and let out a nervous laugh. “I wish you would’ve told me sooner”. “It doesn’t matter, might be negative”, she let out as if trying to justify herself. He kissed her hand. 

“Still, I don’t enjoy the idea of you crying alone in a bathroom, I mean it takes two to tango”, he said jokingly trying to calm her down, she only looked at him worried, her eyes filling up with tears again. “Oh no, no, Annie”, he said, now wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to him. “Baby, it’s okay. Are you okay? Are you feeling good?” he asked, trying to see her face. She nodded. “Then that’s good. If you’re good we’re good”. 

“Anthony doesn't have a key”, Britta said entering the room and looking at Jeff and Annie in the bathroom, “Oh my God, is it positive?”, she asked. “Still no answer”, Troy said. Shirley and Abed kept looking at the tests.

“I’m sorry”, she said, he looked at her almost offended. “What are you talking about?”, Jeff asked. “You’re just moving to the city, changing jobs, we’re still nothing”, she tried to say between tears when Abed held the five tests. “Can I tell you the results, please?”, Abed asked. “Is it already time?”, Annie asked, Abed looked at the tests and nodded.

Annie stood up and Jeff followed her, he held her hand and squeezed it. She breathed.

“It’s positive”, Abed said. 

Annie just nodded, Jeff looked at her with the same processing face, then a nervous happy laugh, she imitated him, covering her smile with her free hand. “You’re pregnant”, Jeff said looking at her, she didn't realize she had started crying, Jeff’s eyes were glassy and she wanted to kiss him. “We’re going to be parents, together”, Jeff was thinking out loud and pulled her in for a hug. “Annie. Oh my God”, he said now covering her face with kisses. 

“Oh my God. Do you want to get married? I mean, I do but, we can talk about that later”, Jeff said, holding her face and she nodded with a soft smile, “Oh my God”, Annie finally said and Jeff smiled. “You’re, we’re, Annie the two of us, we’re having a kid”, he said as if trying to wrap his head around it then he stopped smiling, “Wait, are you…? How are you? Are you good? Are you okay?” he held her waist and put his hands over her stomach, she smiled. 

“What are you doing?”. “Don’t want the baby listening to you if you’re not feeling that good”, he said sweetly almost in a whisper, she let out a genuine smile. “I’m really good. Jesus, we’re going to be parents”, she said and he laughed, holding her again in a hug. He exhaled and then kissed her, “Milady, my love”. “Milord, my love”, she said, looking up at him, now wiping softly a little tear from him.

Troy was already crying, Shirley was trying to not squeak, thanking the Lord in whispers and Britta was hugging Troy, looking at them with a big smile. 

“Okay, I thought I was being helpful but I didn’t expect this”, Abed said, looking down.

“What do you mean?”, Jeff asked, still hugging Annie with a big smile. 

“I was trying to do the whole Rachel’s pregnancy with Ross’s baby on friends when Phoebe told the girls the test was negative but it was actually positive”, he said and the whole group looked at him.

“Abed, what does that mean?”, Annie said, her face blank, Abed handed her the tests. Annie looked at them with shaky hands so she handed them to Jeff who looked one by one. “It’s negative, they are all negative”, Jeff said to Annie. He saw her face turned bright pink again and her eyes filled with tears. He tried to hold her but she just took the tests from him and threw them angry at the garbage basket. 

“This is so stupid”, she said, angry, trying to stop herself from crying. 

Shirley shook her head to Abed. “I really was trying to help, Annie”, Abed said. “I’m sorry”.

“Doesn’t matter. I can’t be mad because of something that doesn’t exist”, she said. 

Annie tried to walk away but Jeff held her softly and pulled her in for a hug, she tried to make him let go but just let him and started crying. He holds her, stroking her back, trying to calm her. “This is so stupid”, she said. “It is not”, he answered, kissing her temple softly, trying not to show her how much he was hurt too. 

“I feel so stupid”.

“You’re not”.

“Why does it feel like this? We didn’t even-”

“This feels like this because it wouldn’ve been planned, but it would’ve been really loved”, he softly said and she let herself cry. He motionated to the others to walk away and they did, Abed looked at Annie as if wanting to say something but Jeff softly shook his head as if letting him know she was going to be okay. Abed closed the door behind him.

“No, no. I can’t”, she said, making him let go of her, now cleaning up her face on the mirror. She grabbed a lipstick but her hand was still shaking, she threw it over the tub in desperation, he hugged her softly from behind. “We’re going to be okay, you know? We have so much future together”, Jeff softly said.

“I just, I don’t know why I feel like this. I knew it was something unexpected but now I feel almost empty”, she said touching her stomach and he felt a punch in the guts. He covered her hand with his softly. “You’re not empty, we just really thought we were going to have a baby and it just felt right”, he said.

“Annie, honey, your mother’s looking for you. They're doing the gender reveal soon and Anthony wants you there”, Shirley said, they hadn't realized she had come back. Annie cleaned her face then looked at Jeff and gave him a soft smile, she fixed his hair a little bit.

Annie looked at the trash and took out a lot of toilet paper, trying to cover the tests almost angry. She stopped then took the paper out again and grabbed one of the tests, she read it again, still negative. He heard her disappointed soft groan and she covered them back, a little bit more softer. She looked up at Jeff who offered his hand, she took it and stood up.

“Someone’s looking for you”, Britta said when Jeff and Annie were walking off the room, she was holding Annie’s nephew a little sleepy, he was rubbing his eyes but still gave his little arms to Annie who held him carefully, she kissed him, now walking downstairs. 

Jeff walked behind her. He saw Annie kissing her nephew sweetly and speaking to him softly: “Words are not enough to tell you how much I love you. I love you so so so much”. Her nephew hugged her as if he was just happy to be with her and Annie kissed him again with a little smile. He will cry later, maybe with her, probably with her.


	30. It's a...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff talks a little bit with Annie's dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you keep enjoying the story so far! :) Your kudos and comments are really appreciated!

“It’s about time”, Annabella said in a sarcastic tone when Annie and Jeff walked to the middle of the garden where Anthony and his wife were about to do the gender reveal. 

Annie just rolled her eyes and felt Jeff’s hand on the small of her back, she leaned down to let her nephew walk to their parents, the kid ran to Anthony when he called him.

“What do you think? Boy or girl?”, Jeff asked Annie, “I think it’s a boy”.

“Do you? I think it’s a girl”, he said wrapping his arms around her waist. “Loser buys dinner?”, she asked and he kissed her shoulder, “Deal”. 

“Annie, chin up”, her mother said and Annie almost as a reflex just did what she said, letting a small groan out. 

Anthony and his wife opened a big box letting a ton of blue balloons and confetti out. Annie jumped excitedly and turned to Jeff. “I told you! I knew it!” she was jumping up and down and Jeff just looked at her with a big smile, still holding her waist to help her in case she would trip mid jump.

Anthony and his wife were celebrating, he had screamed in excitement just like Annie and the kid walked to Annie a little scared. When her nephew looked at her jumping up and down he looked at Jeff and lifted up his little arms to him, he softly smiled and carried him. She was still celebrating and trying to explain to her nephew on Jeff’s arms that he was going to be a big brother of a baby boy. He wasn’t that interested, but he laughed looking at her. 

“Your auntie is crazy, see?”, Jeff said to the kid and she looked at him with a playful frown, “I’m just happy, another one like this precious thing”, she said covering her nephew’s face with kisses, the kid was now eating his hand, just letting her be.

Her eyes were sparkling and she started squeaking, still excited. “I’m so sorry”, she said before getting back to jump up and down. He laughed and looked at her with a soft smile while Anthony and his wife walked towards them and she hugged them both. Anthony and Annie talked about something, their words coming out so fast he could swear they had their secret language. “Kids”, her mother said, approaching them. Anthony rolled his eyes but Annie stopped smiling and jumping, held her own hands and lifted his chin up a little bit. “Behave”, Annabella simply added before holding Anthony’s arm, “Congratulations dear, but we are still the girl”.

“Meh, we’ll see”, Anthony said and Annie kept her face still until her mom walked away, then exhaled, clearly stressed. “Try not to die, little miss perfect. Okay?”, Anthony told her and she faked a laugh.

Annie walked to Jeff, Anthony’s wife now holding her kid. Jeff holds Annie’s arm carefully, “Little miss perfect, huh?”. “He’s just messin with me. He used to call me like that when we were little”, she said. “Suits you”, he said and she cringed, “Little miss perfect was on adderall and on the edge of a breakdown every half an hour”, she left out a sad laugh and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“Do you… Maybe, wanna join me at my parents table? Anthony asked if I wanted to change seats but I would feel better if you were with me”, she asked and he nodded, “For sure, if you want me to”. She nodded and held his hand to guide him to the table. 

Jeff was sitting next to Annie, her grandma was sitting next to her and he couldn’t help to notice the sweet relationship she had with her. Her grandma kept asking about him, about Annie’s love life and from time to time she held her face and covered her eyes. “Look at those eyes! My sweet girl of blue sky eyes”, her grandma said and Annie smiled sweetly at her. “You’re so pretty”, her grandma sweetly said, “Well, I look like you so”, Annie answered and her grandma nodd. 

“You know, your kids could have those eyes”, her grandma said to Jeff and he blushed, and softly smiled, still thinking about the negative test. He saw Annie’s smile faded away, now just playing around with her fork. “Yeah, she has the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen”, he said, placing his hand on Annie’s back. “No touchie until the wedding”, her grandma said, taking off Jeff’s hand. Annie turned to face him and lifted her eyebrows in a flirty way. He smirked and held her free hand, now placing a little kiss on it. 

“Should’ve told me earlier, Bubi”, Annie said and her grandma looked at her shocked, Jeff now red. “Don’t even joke with that”, her grandma said and Annie smiled, “I mean I’ve held his hand”. “It’s not ideal since he’s not your boyfriend, but I get this is a different time from when I was a young girl”, her grandma said then looked at Jeff, “Don’t worry, she’s still a virgin”. He lifted his eyebrows in surprise and he saw Annie trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, he knows that, don’t worry”, Annie simply said and Jeff was dying inside from embarrassment. He had too many memories with her that would deny that statement, but those were private…

“So, are you happy, honey?”, Andrew asked Annie. The table went silent. “Yeah, I really am”, Annie said a little coldly. “Of course you are, I guess. Leaving your parents out of your life must be fun”, Annabella sarcastically said. “You said it, not me” Annie said now looking at her plate, Jeff put his hand on her knee, just expecting any of her reactions.

“Do you have a good relationship with your parents…?”, her mom motionated to Jeff who completed his sentence, “Jeffrey”. “So, Jeffrey…?”, Annabella asked.

“I talk to them sometimes. My mom-”, Annie interrupted him and softly said “You don’t have to tell them anything”. “It’s okay, I get along better with my mom, that’s all”, he said, holding Annie’s hand.

“That one’s not my grandson, is he?”, an old man said pointing at Jeff while taking a seat next to Annie’s grandmother. “This is Jeff Winger, Pops”, Annie said with a proud smile, he felt his chest warm. “Ooooh, my Sissy got a boyfriend? That’s new”, he said with a teasing voice and Annie fake a laugh, “Really funny, Pops”. “Jeff this is my grandfather, we call him Pops”. 

“Pleased to meet you”, he said, leaning a little to shake the man’s hand. “So, what are your intentions with my Sissy?”, he asked and Annie blushed. “Sissy?”, Jeff asked her and she smiled. 

“Annie used to sing when she was a girl. She was really good at her classes”, Annabella said, almost annoyed. “So, Annie signed and my dad just shorted the word ‘sing’, so she’s Sissy for him”, Annie’s dad said. “That’s right, our Sissy”, her grandfather said. “Or Annie Bananie”, her grandmother added and Jeff smiled at Annie, happy that, at least, she had two really good family figures looking out for her. 

“I have the best intentions with your Sissy, she’s the most important person in my life”, he said looking at Annie with a soft smile, she melted. 

“Would you take a bullet for her?”, her grandma asked and Annie let out a gasp, “Bubi!”. “What? We need to know if he’s a man”. “In a heartbeat”, Jeff said with a soft laugh, his voice filled with honesty. “Good, I respect that. Do you like him?”, her grandparent asked Annie as if Jeff wasn't there and she smiled, “Of course”. “That’s good, he seems nice. Maybe take him to our next lunch date”, her grandparent said and she nodded. 

“So, have you ever been married, Jeffrey?”, Annie’s mother said and Annie almost choked on her drink. “No, I have never. I’m planning on only doing it once so I might be taking my time to choose right”, he jokingly said, Anthony let out a laugh in the middle of an awkward silence. “So thought crowd”, Annie said, trying to save the situation, her dad laughed, “That’s good. There are too many divorces now”. 

“So you’re dating more women behind my daughter’s back?”, Annabella said, still the same arrogance tone on her voice. “No, I’d never do that. Annie’s the only one, it’s been like that since I fell for her, years ago”, he honestly said. 

“You haven’t given me too many choices, but I like this one”, her grandma simply said and Annie left out a small laugh. 

“She always makes good choices, I trust you are one of them”, her dad said to Jeff, Jeff smiled. “Sometimes”, Annabella left out almost in a whisper and Annie rolled her eyes.

“Do you all remember we all here because my wife and I are having another baby, right?”, Anthony said, almost like a little kid. “God, dejavú”, Annie let out a laugh, her father followed her. “Kids, don’t fight, God”, her mother left out. “Annie this, Annie that… Can we talk about my new baby?”, Anthony said. “Yes, I love him. What do you want to talk about?”, Annie asked. 

“Don’t know. He’s still not born”, Anthony said, playing with the food on his plate. “Dad”, Annie simply said, her dad looked at her instantly. Annie pointed with her fork at her almost not touched dessert. “You didn’t like it?”, his dad asked and she made an ‘meh’ face. Her dad passed his plate to her, she put the rest of her dessert there and she passed the plate back to his dad. 

Jeff could tell this was not something new, maybe it was something that often happened when she was younger. His dad had catched her cue instantly, he cared about her but he could tell he tried to sneak it a little bit in front of Annie’s cold mother. 

“Good call, sweetie. You don’t need more dessert”, Annie’s mother said and Annie looked down, annoyed. “What are you talking about? She’s a little stick with butt and boobs. You need to eat more”, her grandmother said, passing her another plate. “Thank you, but I honestly don’t really want it”, Annie softly said. “Got your back, Sissy”, her grandparent said, taking the plate off her. She smiled.

….

Later he was talking to the rest of the group, Annie was speaking to some of her cousins. “Can I speak with you for a moment, Jeffrey?”, he turned to see Annie’s father looking at him with a soft smile. “Of course, how can I help you?”, he asked. Andrew motionated his hand as if wanting Jeff to walk next to him. Jeff did so.

“So, I assume you know more about Annie’s relationship with us, judging by the way you hold on her when you see her close to her mother or me”, Andrew said, now Jeff felt almost as if he had to defend Annie in any way, so he walked straight and tried to keep his serious voice, “Yeah, I know a thing or two. After all, she’s my best friend. It’s been like that for years”, he honestly said. Annie’s dad nodded. 

“She’s my daughter and I really, really care about her. I love her, I will always do. And, well, we talked a few times over the past years. And she did mention something about you, and now seeing you actually here makes me think this might actually be something serious”.

“Well, yes. Annie’s really important for me, I’m not playing around with her”. 

“That’s good. I just- If you ever- I know that, by the relationship we actually have, you wouldn’t ask me for her hand in marriage, and well that’s okay. But, if you ever do get married, can you please tell me before? Or tell her that I would really like to be there with her? You know, she’s my little girl, I’d like to walk her down the aisle. You know? Give her away to the love of her life”, Andrew said, his voice almost breaking. 

Jeff wanted to demand an answer, if Annie was so loved by her dad, then why did he not have supported her? From rehab, from standing up for her, from supporting her while she lived alone? But he knew Annie, and he tried to quiet his head a little bit and nodded. “When the time comes then I’ll tell her, it’s her choice, after all”, Jeff honestly said and Andrew squeezed his arm. “Thank you. And, if she ever needs anything, please just let me know, Anthony can give you my number”, Andrew said before letting him go and walking away.

Jeff looked at Annie who was still talking to her cousins, she looked back at him and smiled, still speaking. He saw one of her cousins saying something that made her laugh and she looked back to them.

….

It was almost 8 pm. There were not so many people at the party. It was mostly Annie’s family and the study group. Some of Annie’s cousins set a little fire to roast marshmallows. 

He saw Annie sneakingly giving her nephew a little taste of chocolate and he laughed when he saw the kid holding Annie’s hand to grab more candy. She was trying so hard to take her hand back, she laughed and held the kid carefully then took her hand out of him, extending her arm for him not to reach it. The baby made a little crying noise. “I’m sorry, you’re too small, that’s too much candy. Then you won’t be able to sleep”, she tried to explain.

“Drop the crying kid, Edison”, Anthony teased her, then noticed his kid’s face covered with some chocolate. “Ah, what do we have here? Cool aunt strikes again”, he asked, holding the kid. “If he can’t sleep then I’m taking him to your apartment”. Annie smiled and held her hand up, “I promise I’ll take care of him”. “You need to learn how to say no to my child. What are you gonna do if he asks you to buy him a car?”. “I mean it depends, is he a two year old or an eighteen year old?”. Anthony rolled his eyes and laughed. 

She let herself lay a little bit onto her seat, Jeff arm was already waiting to wrap her up in a little hug, she let him. “I don’t feel like going back home” Annie said to Jeff almost in a whisper. “Why?”, he asked, caressing her arm. “I don’t wanna cry, I’m having a good time”, she softly said and he understood. “Well, you’re not going home alone, you have me, we can spend all night talking or crying or just being with each other. Okay?”. She nodded and he kissed her temple. 

….

After entering the apartment, Shirley and Abed stayed talking in the living room. Annie took her heels off and walked without saying a word to her room. He followed her. When Jeff opened the door he saw her laying down on her bed, he laid down next to her and she pulled him in for a hug, he heard her crying and he held her softly, letting himself cry too. 


	31. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie go to Jeff's place and sees someone she knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates! I hope you still enjoy the story! :) Your comments and kudos are really appreciated. :)

He woke up before Annie, he looked at the clock and saw it was close to 11 am. It was weird for her to oversleep, even on a Sunday, but he knew the day before it had been a very rough one. Jeff placed a little kiss on her shoulder and got off the bed.

Jeff made some light breakfast while talking to Abed and Shirley. “Did Annie go to work today?”, Shirley asked. “No, she’s still asleep”, Jeff answered and Abed nodded as if it made sense, “She oversleeps when she’s sad. She’ll be fine by tomorrow, she won’t let it intersphere with a productive Monday at her job”.

“Morning”, a freshly showered Annie walked out of her room, she was still brushing her hair and was wearing a light dress. “Morning”, Abed said, “Though you would still sleep for a couple of hours”. “No, I already overslept”, she said with a fake smile.

“So, I was thinking, since it’s our last days here, maybe we could have a nice picnic?”, Shirley smiled. “Well, tecnichally, you’re the only one going back, that’s sad. I can write a card for your husband and kids asking more time with you”, Abed said.

“That’s right, ugh, it’s not fair. You are all going to be back together and I’ll have to go back. I mean, I love my family, but I missed you too much”.

“If you think about it, next time you can stay either with Abed, Troy and Britta’s or Annie and I’s”, Jeff said without thinking. 

“Annie and who?”, Annie asked.

“Are you moving out with Jeff?”, Abed asked Annie, who shook her head.

“No, silly, they first have to get married”, Shirely said with a passive aggressive tone.

“I just didn’t think. I actually, well I thought we could maybe move in together?”, Jeff asked, a little fear tone in his voice.

“Why would we? I already live here”, Annie said, as if wanting more explanation.

“Well yeah but you and me…”, Jeff said.

“Are friends?”, Annie asked, trying to finish his sentence, he let out a breath and nodded, “Right”.

“We all know you’re not completely just friends, but you’re also not a couple”, Abed pointed out.

“Jeffrey, if you want a girl to live with you first you have to ask her to be your girlfriend, date for a while and then get on one knee”, Shirley said.

“I actually kind of assumed you already were”, Jeff ashamedly said to Annie who looked at him with a confused frown, “Why?”.

“I don’t know, we just, we’ve been with so many couple-ly things these past weeks and I think I- Well, no, no you’re right. It was dumb”, he said while putting a plate in front of her and serving some breakfast. “Thank you”, she said with a soft tone. “No problem”, he said in the same tone.

“Awkward”, Abed said, taking food from his plate.

“Maybe, after Shirley’s picnic, you guys could help me get some stuff to decorate my new place”, he said, expecting to see Annie’s excited smile.

“Did you already sign a contract? I thought your friend was going to help you with that”, Annie simply said.

“Which friend?”, he asked, a little confused.

“Alexis?”.

“Oh, yeah, she offered her help but I already like this place and frankly I plan on renting it for maybe a year”, he said and looked at her confused frown. “I’d like to get a house”, he said and she just nodded softly. 

….

Annie and Jeff walked through the aisles of the store, picking some snacks. He noticed she was trying not to make eye contact with him, he couldn’t remember having to speak that much in order to get a two word answer from her or even a forced smile.

“I’m thinking of shaving my beard”.

“What?!”, Annie turned at him and he smirked, “Ha!”.

“God”, she rolled her eyes.

“Annie, can we stop this?”, he asked, a little annoyed. “What?”, she answer picking between two candy choices. 

“This back and forth. You already know how I feel about you, yesterday it felt like we have been together since forever and now you can’t even look me in the eye?”, he said and she looked at him, her lips tight. “I’m sorry, I just have too much on my mind right now”.

“And I get that. It’s okay. But, I want to know if we’re going somewhere? I really want to be with you” he confessed and he saw her face soften, her sad eyes now shining, stressed. 

“Jeff, I really care about you, and a couple of months ago I would be really excited about this, but right now, I don’t know. I mean, is it worth the risk?”, she answered and he felt his heart heavy.

“I don’t think I should be with someone right now, specially you”, she continued, “Anytime I’m around you It just feels right but what if it doesn’t work out? What if you feel obligated to be with me just because of what happened yesterday? I don’t want that”.

“I don’t feel that way, Annie”, he said, a little surprised.

“I don’t wanna figure it out”, she said and turned around to keep walking, “Can we just don’t talk about this right now? And, that girl, if you want to get it out of your system, I actually think you would look good together”, Annie said with a fake smile, her brows up in a little worried frown.

“I’m not gonna date her, you’re the only one that I want, even though you’re incredibly hard to get”, he said, trying to tease her, she let out a sad laugh.

….

Annie let out an excited gasp when she grabbed two photograph frames from the store, she looked at Jeff almost as if he knew what she meant. “I think you have enough photographs in your place”, he said and she shook her head, “No, i’m getting this for you. Wait, do you like them?”, she asked while inspecting them.

“Why would I need-”.

“These two are for your new office, you can put a couple of pictures on your desk”, she said with a happy smile. “Of course. Gotta print a picture of you”, he answered and she blushed, still looking for more frames. 

….

Jeff and Annie were driving together to the park after their trip to the store, he drove to the building of his new apartment, when she noticed it she looked at him. “Why are we here?”, she asked and Jeff parked normally. “Just wanted to let some of my stuff here. Would you help me?”.

She nodded a little confused but help him take some of the stuff they had gotten for his apartment. Annie looked around to the almost empty apartment. “I hope you don’t plan on sleeping here until you get a bed”.

“Oh I got a bed, if the building administrador kept his word, it must be” he said walking to the room and seeing a new mattress on the floor, “Here… It almost feels like home”, he joked and she smiled. “You’re not sleeping here until you have a bed base”.

“You’re too picky, let me just put on the sheets and call it a day”, he said, taking one of the bags. “You need to wash those first”, Annie said and he laughed. “Meh”.

“I’m not getting there with you”, she firmly said while he was putting on the sheets, he smirked, “I didn’t think that was an option”. “It is not”, she said, a little nervous. “Good”, he answered, still putting on the sheets. “Good”, Annie answered while opening the big bag filled with pillows. He smiled. 

When he was finished he lay down on his side, looking at her, he lifted his brows and patted the free space next to him, she rolled her eyes and sat down on the mattress. “You’re not supposed to bend down to get to your bed. “Give me a break, I’m new to town”, he softly said, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer. 

Annie let him but grabbed a smaller pillow and handed it to him, “Did I buy this one?”, he asked while holding the pillow with one hand and wrapping her close with his other arm. “I did, I have one, It’s a really good pillow to hug while you’re sleeping”. He smirked but placed a kiss on her temple. “Thank you, but I think I’d rather hug you”. “Ugh”, she said in a teasing tone and he laughed. “This is your fault, I used to be cooler”, she smiled and hugged him back, he breathed. 

“You know, this is my favorite part of you”, he said and she looked up at him as if wanting for him to explain his thought, “When we are like this, alone, and neither of us are pushing the other one away”, he said, tracing little patterns on her back, she softly smiled.

“I think we should get going, the others might be waiting for us”, Annie said while breaking the hug, he kept his hand on her back softly as if wanting to keep her close. “We got the snacks so I think they can wait”, he teased her. “Seriously”, she said with a soft smile. “Seriously”, he answered while cupping her face carefully, she leaned down a little bit to his touch. 

“Five more minutes?”, he asked while leaning up a little bit closer to her. “Five more minutes”, she said, letting him kiss her.

….

“Well that was way more than five minutes?”, Jeff said, holding her. “Huh?”, she asked, still a little distracted. “We are making this a habit”, he said, letting a small laugh out. He felt a little laugh over his chest where Annie was resting. “Please don’t ever take this as a complaint, just a little comment”. “So, no more of this, noted”, she teased him and sat down on the bed, then moved a little bit to reach her clothes. 

….

They arrived an hour and a half late to the picnic, the rest of the group looked at them a little suspicious. “Where were you two?”, Shirley asked.

“Stuck in traffic”, Jeff said with a big smile.

“But we got snacks”, Annie said, passing some of it to Troy and Abed. “I don’t know if I believe you guys”, Troy said. “I know I don’t, Jeff’s shirt is not buttoned up the right way.

Jeff and Annie’s faces turned into a little frown while looking at his shirt who was well buttoned up. “Aha!”, Britta said with an excited tone, “Busted!”.

“Well, just in case, I’m not eating anything that you guys touch”, Abed said, grabbing a bag of chips from a plastic bag. “Your loss”, Annie said a little offended.

“I don’t care, whatever. I don’t really wash my hands that often”, Britta said while taking some gummies from Annie who was now making a cringe face.

“Oh get over it”, she said while Shirley shook her head.

Jeff posted a picture with the group, the caption: We’re trying to convince Shirley to move here with her family.... 

Another picture, a selfie with Annie, they were looking at each other softly with a small smile, the caption: I’m trying to convince this one to like me. 

He saw a comment from: @TheDean: “I already like you, Jeffrey. Post about your abs once in a while”.

….

A couple of days passed by, Annie had been filled with work. Troy and Britta were still trying to convince Shirley to stay longer. Abed was back to shoot the movie he was working on.

It was a weird day, though. Annie normally really enjoyed rainy days, but it was not very common in LA, especially not with that intensity. 

Jeff was arranging some things on his apartment, when he saw a text from Annie:

**Annie:** Though week to move, don’t you think? Is everything okay at your place? 

**Jeff:** Letting behind the big storm, the loud thunders and the wild wind, everything’s fine. I’m not planning on going out to the balcony, though.

**Annie:** Good call, also, please try to get something in front of those big windows, just in case.

**Jeff:** Nothing’s gonna happen. Don’t worry. How’s work?

**Annie** : It was okay until the energy went out, they’re working on it, so we've been on a ‘lunch break’ since 11 am. 

**Jeff:** Fun… Try to stay inside, if you want to get out of there or anytime you get out of there, just call me to get you.

**Annie:** Not a chance, I can drive. Don’t worry.

**Jeff:** I want to know you arrived back home safe.

**Annie:** Then I’ll text you when I get home.

**Jeff:** I might spend the night here.

**Annie:** Your first official night at your new place on a rainy, cold day? 

**Jeff:** I might lit some candles, might be romantic.

**Annie:** A very romantic night by yourself?

**Jeff:** Of course, I mean, you’re welcome anytime… But if that’s the case, again, just text me so I can drive you home.

**Annie:** I’ll text you when I get home.

**Jeff:** Fine… Please try to wait until it’s a little bit safer outside, also, drive carefully.

**Annie:** Of course.

He left his phone on the kitchen counter, turning on the volume in case she called him. The lights went out and he let a sigh. Might have to start his ‘romantic’ evening earlier. Thankfully there was little light coming in from the big windows so it was not pitch black.

Jeff lit some candles and placed them over the living room, still putting on some furniture together. He poured himself some scotch and smiled at how the apartment was looking. 

A little knock on the door, a little confused, but hoping it was Annie, he opened it to see Alexis. She was wet head to toe, holding a big broken umbrella and had a take out bag on her hand. “I really tried to protect it”, she said shivering and holding up the bag, Jeff took it and the umbrella from her, a little worried. “Oh my God, Alexis”, he said, letting the umbrella on the floor and the bag on the counter.

“I’m so sorry to drop by unannounced, I tried to make a nice gesture but the umbrella was not on my side”, she joked and he quickly covered her with a towel. “Do you think-”, she tried to say when he nodded.

“Sure, the bathroom is on the first door to the left”, he said and she nodded.

“Let me see if I have something you can borrow, maybe some pants and a hoodie”, Jeff said a little worried to see her soaking wet.

“I can work with just the hoodie, I'm not that tall”, she joked, Jeff didn’t even think too much about it. 

….

Jeff was changing his clothes when Annie entered the apartment, cursing a little bit under her breath, she was a little wet from the storm, she was holding some flowers. He had given her a key to go in anytime. She looked around the living room and the kitchen, she smiled when she saw it filled with candles. She tilted her head a little bit when she saw two glass filled with scotch on the counter.

“Jeff’s friend, right?”, Alexis said, walking off the room with just Jeff’s hoodie. Annie turned around and saw her head to toe, a little shocked. “Yeah, why are you- Where’s-”, she tried to say.

“Oh he’s just taking a little nap, but I can tell him you dropped by. Are those for him? That’s such a lovely detail”, Alexis said, taking one of the glasses and drinking from it.

“Yeah”, Annie said, faking a smile, she placed the flowers on the counter a little disappointed.

“A little housewarming present. Sweet” Alexis said with a smile.

“So, are you-”, Annie tried to ask.

“I mean, feels like it, don’t you think?”, Alexis answered in a flirty tone and Annie nodded.

“Well, thank you for stopping by, I’ll tell him those are from you. Drive safe”, Alexis said and Annie felt a punch in her stomach. She wanted to search the whole place for him, but his mind stopped her, it all seemed pretty obvious. And she had told him about this, she shouldn’t be upset.

“Great, thanks”, Annie said before getting out of the apartment, not being able to hold her tears. 

“Where you talking with someone?”, Jeff asked, now entering the room and looked at her bare legs, “Didn’t the pants fit?”. “It’s too hot”, Alexis said and Jeff frowned, a little uncomfortable but walked past her, he looked at the two glasses but let it slide, thinking she felt too comfortable around him. 

He saw the flowers on the counter and looked at her, “Did you get these?”. “Oh, no, someone dropped them off, I think it was one of your friends? Might be the blonde one or the brunette one. They look the same”, she said opening the take out box.

Jeff knew Annie was supposed to be at work, but it didn’t seem like a Britta detail, Britta would have seen Alexis and turned the house down until she saw him to give him a chance to explain why there was a woman who wasn’t Annie at his place.

He put the flowers on some water and saw a little note, wet by the rain, the ink from it a little faded off, but he was able to read it. “I’m really proud of you. I wish you fill your home with memories, love and dreams. Hope to help you a little bit with that… -A”. 

Jeff didn’t even have to finish the note to know who it was from, he knew her handwriting, he knew her words. “Where’s her?”, he asked Alexis, almost angry. “Who?”. “Annie” he said pointing at the flowers. “I think she had somewhere to go, she left almost in a hurry. I told her to wait for you”, she simply said.

Jeff ran out of his apartment, not even caring to get under the storm. He walked outside the building, looking around for her, there was not a trace of Annie. Just people walking in a hurry to their cars or homes under big umbrellas. He cursed under his breath.

Annie walked home under the rain, not even caring at all if it was cold or if there was too much wind. She let herself calmly walk, pouring rain over her. She felt like she was crying, but with that many rain drops on her face, she couldn’t tell which ones were her tears. She laughed when she realized it was too cliché, too dramatic, but she felt the need to cry, to feel the rain, to even scream, every little noise coming from her covered with the sound of wild wind and thunder.


	32. Cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff tries to tell Annie the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are liking the story so far! Sorry the slow update! Your kudos and comments are really appreciated, I love to know how you feel about the story! :)

Jeff tried to call Abed’s phone, after having no luck with Annie. He was drying himself in his bathroom, he had locked the door after him, Alexis was still in his living room and he needed to know about Annie. And if he knew Alexis, she was about to walk without even knocking on the door first and he didn’t wanna Annie to hear her voice, she already had a wrong image in her head about why she was in his apartment.

Abed wasn’t answering his phone either. Now he was a little nervous. What if something had happened to her and Abed was on his way to see her? 

A little text from Abed popped in his screen: “Sorry, Jeff. Annie and I were playing in the rain, what’s up?”.

Annie and Abed were playing in the rain. Jesus Christ they were gonna cause him a heart attack just because they were playing outside. Well, maybe if she was in the mood to play in the rain, that meant she wasn’t angry, right? Still that didn’t make sense, she would’ve waited for him, she clearly went to his apartment to spend time with him.

If Alexis wasn’t there, if he wouldn’t have been a nice person, if he should've stayed in the kitchen when Annie arrived, they would’ve probably spend the night together, they would’ve had dinner together, talk under the candle lights, she loved every time it rained but maybe she would fake to get scared so he could hold her… But those were just ‘what if’s’...

**Jeff:** You two get a shower, don’t let Annie stay on her wet clothes too long. You’re gonna get a cold. How is she? Tell me when you get out of the shower so I can drop by.

**Abed:** I’m not gonna take a shower with Annie.

**Jeff:** That’s obviously not what I meant. 

**Abed:** Cool. Makes sense. She’s in her room, I suppose she’s already taking a shower

**Jeff:** Good. How is she?

**Abed:** What do you mean? 

**Jeff:** Emotionally. Why were you playing in the rain? It’s a huge storm, that’s not safe.

**Abed** : Booo, dad.

**Abed:** She just got home and she was dripping wet, her make up was a mess so I convinced her to reenact the ‘singing in the rain’ scene. She wasn’t on board with reenacting “the notebook”.

**Jeff:** So, you see Annie dripping wet from the storm and your first thought, before letting her home, is reenacting a scene?

**Abed:** You should’ve seen her face. Probably she had a hard day at work, she needed to reenact that scene, Jeff. 

**Jeff:** Can you go take a shower and leave the door open? I’ll stop by.

There was no answer, a few minutes later a buzz from his phone.

**Abed:** Annie just told me. And, in the words of Kelly Kapoor, ‘I have a lot of questions. Number one: How dare you?’.

**Jeff:** It’s not what she thinks.

**Abed:** Your ex girlfriend wasn’t at your apartment?

**Jeff:** That one’s true but not doing what she thinks.

**Abed:** Okay, you’ll tell me later, but I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to come by, the weather is really bad and Annie’s not in a good mood. 

Jeff groaned. What was he supposed to do? Annie was already disappointed at him and her mind was probably going miles per hour just thinking about everything, maybe thinking that he never took her seriously, that he was back with Alexis, that he had been playing with her all along. The thought of those even hurt him.

He wrote Annie a long text, explaining everything, but when he clicked send a little message popped up ‘the message could not be delivered’. Was it something about the bad connection or did she have blocked him? That seemed impossible, even if she was hurt by him she would’ve pretend everything was okay, not wanting him to know how she felt. 

Jeff clicked on her instagram profile and let out a relieved breath when he noticed she hadn't blocked, at least not on social media. Abed had posted a selfie with Annie, the both of them in a park, soaking wet under the rain, Annie was faking a little smile, her big blue eyes seemed a little red from crying and he felt his chest tight. 

….

The next day he still couldn’t text Annie, she wasn’t answering her phone either. The sky was clear, not even a hint that the day before was raining. He dropped by to Troy and Britta who offered to host a lunch for their friends. He was hoping to see Annie there but was greeted by Abed who let out an ‘Annie gasp’ when he looked at him. Jeff rolled his eyes.

“So, is Annie here?”, he asked and Abed shook his head, “She’s not coming”.

“Is it because of me?”, Jeff felt a punch in the stomach.

“Of course not, she just has too much work to do and she was having a quick lunch break with Adam. You know Adam? The guy-”.

“I know Adam”, Jeff answered, now clearly jealous, “Why would she even-”.

“I assume she saw you with your ex and he’s the closest thing to an ex, so she’s trying to clear her mind”, Abed answered as if it was a normal thing and Jeff looked at Britta and Shirley who looked at him with a disappointed gaze.

“Okay, let’s get the cat out of the bag. What do you know?”, he asked.

“You cheater”, Britta left out.

“Who cheated?”, Troy asked, worried.

“I know it’s not technically cheating because you two weren’t a couple, but that’s low Jeffrey, knowing the fact that Annie’s you know, Annie”, Shirley said and Jeff frowned.

“Yeah, I’m really aware that Annie’s Annie. I didn’t cheat on her” he said, noticing how weird it sounded to say it outloud, “And I know it’s ‘technically’ not cheating but, again, it’s Annie, I wouldn't get her hopes up. You guys know I’m not playing around with her”, the group could hear the hurt in his voice. 

“Alexis stopped by, her umbrella broke up and she was wet-”.

“Cheater!!!! You pig!”, Britta almost screamed.

“Jeffrey! Oh lord!”, Shirley covered her face in disappointment.

“She was wet from the rain”, he finished with a confused look.

“Let me guess, you offer her to take a shower in your apartment, you let her borrow some clothes, she only put on a hoodie and Annie entered when you weren’t around?”, Abed said with a pleased smile, Jeff nodded, “Yeah, it was a little like that. How do you know?”.

“So cliché, wish I was there”, Abed smiled.

“Annie must be really hurt”, Shirley said, worried.

“I think she blocked my number”, Jeff confessed to a little gasp from Troy, “Oh she never blocks people, she must be soooo mad at you”. “Thank you, Troy”, Jeff answered sarcastically. “You’re welcome man. Just don’t do good things that look bad, Jeff”, Troy said before biting a carrot stick.

“I need to talk to her”, Jeff said, grabbing back his jacket and keys.

“Good luck, just tell the lady at the reception that you’re looking for Claire”, Abed said.

“Annie’s assistant?”.

“Yes, it’s easier for them to let you in if you’re looking for her assistant and not for an agent”.

….

Jeff walked into the office, it haven’t been too much trouble, the ladies at the front desk had been smiling and giggling at him. He looked around and asked for Claire or Annie. He had never seen her workplace and he couldn’t help to feel proud when he noticed a medium office with her name.

He saw Claire’s face turning red and cold when she saw him and she stood up, crossing her arms. “Are you Jeff? We’re-”.

Jeff cut her mid sentence, “You’re mad at me, I get it. It was a misunderstanding, maybe she’ll tell you about it when you tell her i’m here”, he said and Claire rolled her eyes. “She’s on her lunch break with…” she stopped to read Annie’s agenda, “Adam”.

“Good, then I’ll wait in her office”, he said walking normally. He opened the door to Annie who was sitting on her desk, Adam was standing really close to her but she kept her hand up as if keeping some distance. Her face went pale when she saw Jeff, he felt his heart beating fast but faked a smile. “So, Miss Edison, care to give me a minute?”, Jeff said and Adam smiled, “Oh the dude! So nice to see you again, you’re staying too long, bro”, Adam said and Jeff wanted to throw him away from her office.

“What are you doing here?”, Annie asked with a fake smile.

Adam's phone buzzed and he looked at it, “Oh, baby, they need to be back at my dad’s office. See you later, bunny” he said before giving Annie a big kiss, Annie seemed very uncomfortable but faked a smile. Adam walked away and Jeff instantly closed the door behind him.

“Care to explain, bunny?”, he left out, his arms crossed over his chest, totally forgetting why he was there.

“I don’t have to explain anything to you” she said, sitting on her chair. He saw her eyeing a picture on her desk and then back at him again, a little nervous. He walked next to her and she held his arms as if trying to stop him, his hands now holding the arms of her chair as if trying to stop her to stand up. He looked at the picture, it was a selfie of them. He let out a little smug grin and then looked down to see her resting on the chair, looking up at him with her big blue eyes filled with embarrassment.

“You shouldn’t be here”, was all she could say, a little nervous of having him that close. “Does Claire normally lie for you or was this just because it was me?”, he asked, he could notice his effect on her, purposely leaning a little bit more towards her. 

“I didn’t tell her to lie, she just anticipates my needs”, she said, breaking eye contact with him. “I’m good at that”, he said in a teasing tone. “Stop”, Annie left out softly, now holding his arms as if not wanting him to back off. “Stop what?”, Jeff said almost in a whisper, his lips next to her neck, inhaling her perfume and kissing the little spot he knew made her weak. 

The phone on her desk rang and Annie instantly moved, taking him off her. He stood up a little disoriented, but let her answer, she was blushing, speaking fast but hung up almost immediately to, apparently, Claire. 

“So, that was it? Good, can you go? I’m really busy”, she said, pulling her blouse softly to cover her chest more. 

“Yeah, I could see”, he said, now leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, “You can’t date that guy, Annie”.

“I can do whatever I want because guess what? I don’t have any compromise” she said and his lips tighten.

“I don’t sleep with her, Annie. She just stopped by and I don’t know what she told you but it didn’t happen anything”, he said and she let out a fake laugh.

“I don’t care about that, you too don’t have any compromise”, she said almost more like a complaint than a fact.

“She came to bring dinner, I didn’t know about that, but she was soaking wet-”.

“Jeff!” she almost cried out and he rolled his eyes.

“Can someone let me finish a sentence?”, he left out and she groaned, “From the rain and I let her borrow some clothes that included pants, don’t know why she didn’t wear those. What do you want me to do? Let her get a cold? So, now, tell me, was that ass going to get sick if you didn’t kiss him or what?” he asked, annoyed.

Annie seemed like if trying to process something, still the angry gaze on her eyes, she was now crossing her arms too.

“I don’t care. We don’t have a relationship other than friends. You don’t owe me an explanation and neither do I”.

“Annie, this is dumb-”.

“I’m dating Adam again so I would very much like you to respect that”, she said, trying not to look at him, he left out a hurt breath, “Are you sure?”, he asked and Annie nodded, he noticed a tear coming down her face, she was still trying not to blink, probably because more tears were on the edge of breaking down from her eyes.

“Okay, whatever you want”, he answered hurt, “Just, this is not me pushing you away, this is you walking out”, he left out, not moving as if waiting for her to say something, then exhaled and walked out of her office.

As soon as the door was closed Annie let herself cry, feeling too childish, too young and naive. 

Jeff’s phone rang and he looked at it, hoping it would be her. “Wanna go grab lunch?”, from Alexis. He left out a disappointed breath but answered, “Sure”.


	33. Not What It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Alexis have lunch together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you like the story so far! Your comments and kudos are truly appreciated!

Jeff went with Alexis to a restaurant nearby. He was not in the best mood, it could say that he was just there to push the image of Annie with Adam off his mind. He wasn’t planning on doing everything other than talking. Before Annie he was able to date girls without really feeling any kind of attachment, but with her, he couldn’t even think to talk with some other woman in any other plan that wasn’t friendship. 

And, even if this anger Annie was feeling and her little tantrum to get some sort of revenge or just excuse not to take him back lasted forever, it wasn’t on his plans to try to get over her, he was still fully, completely and one hundred percent in love with her, it had been like that for maybe the past five years, possibly even more. 

He never realized he was falling, he just thought anytime she got prettier and sweeter and smarter. He wanted to be next to her, to make her laugh and smile. And when it clicked him, a wave of panic and fear ran to him. She deserved way better, he was not good for her, he had never been what she wanted. At least that’s what he thought. 

Honestly, he had thought her attraction to him was probably some sort of ‘bad boy’ fantasy she had, but then he became a decent person and she was still there, giving him her Disney eyes and melting in his arms any time they kissed. 

When they lost touch after she moved because of the internship he was aware she was probably going to get a job, he was right about that and he was proud and happy for her. He wanted her to be happy and continue to grow into an incredible woman. But they reunited, because of their friends, but it felt even better than before. Flirting with her, kissing her in public, cuddling with her, getting to know her family, her new life. 

And his new job, it was the universe’s way to keep her in his life, and he was grateful for it. But why did it keep to seem so hard? Was he just forcing anything else to happen? Were they just meant to be friends? That sounded way too cruel to be true.

When he was about to take his seat Alexis kept standing up, as if waiting for something, he tilted his head at her, a little confused. “You’re not gonna open the chair to me? Rude, I thought you were a gentleman”, she said in a teasing tone and he faked a little laugh. “Sorry”, was the only thing he could say without sounding actually rude.

“What’s on your mind?”, she asked and let a sigh, “I just-”, he stopped himself trying to choose his words carefully, after that little incident he wasn’t sure if Alexis intentions were completely good. “I just, I’m in love with this girl, Annie and she’s upset about some dumb thing”. 

“About me in your apartment? That sounds a little toxic, don’t you think?”. 

“We could know a thing or two about that, right?”, he said with a laugh, she laughed too. Their relationship had wear off to too much jealousy and fights. 

“And that’s why I’m really good at catching those things before it’s too late. Don’t want to make that mistake again, and I’m not only saying that on my partner, like catching up on me”.

“So you could walk into your almost boyfriend’s apartment, see an ex girlfriend of his only wearing his hoodie and not think about the worst case scenario?”.

“I would have kicked her ass, first of all, and then I’d have waited to talk to my almost boyfriend, which by the way, ‘almost boyfriend’? How old are you? Nineteen? You should hang out with more adults, these childish things are getting to you”.

“Boyfriend is a real word, almost is a word too. We were in a relationship, it just didn’t really had a label”.

“Jeff, we’re too old for this shit, don’t you think? You get this sad about a young girl who probably won’t want to settle down, who has no experience whatsoever in, well you know… And who’s just basically a kid, she’s living life without worries because she has all the time in the world. She can make you jealous, she can make out with you, get your hopes up and get all freak out about the idea of you being with someone else when she doesn’t want to fully be with you. I would’ve even talked about the idea of having a label”. 

“It’s not like that, believe me. It just, it has always been a little complicated, mostly because of me and my insecurities. She has truly only reacted to very direct things I’ve done. This one was one of those cases where she just overreacted a little bit. And I get it, we were so close, and it just hurt her, we have all of these previous experiences that justify this, the way that she could see it being a possibility”. 

“Toxic”, Alexis said while taking a sip from the glass of water the waitress had placed in front of her.

“Logical”, Jeff said in a sweet tone, his mind running over Annie’s image. 

“So, what’s your plan? Just focus on work and date?”.

“Just focus on work, what else can I do? She’s still my friend, I still have to see her and it doesn’t bother me, I want to see her. I think this might be just one of those cases where I need to give her a little time. She’ll get over it, hopefully”.

“If I were her, I mean, my past self, of course. I would be trying to make you jealous. Probably would go and bone some other dudes and post it on social media”, she said with a laugh and Jeff groaned, “She actually is kind of dating some douchebag”.

“Score! You get a free pass to do whatever you want!”, she excitedly said and Jeff looked at her as if she was crazy. “What? You can go and get with LA women and party and drink and do whatever you want because, guess what? You ditched a bullet there, my friend. You stayed friends with a girl who’s just meant to be your friend and who’s probably already getting down to some random dude, if you know what I mean”, she said with a smirk and he felt his heart racing with jealousy.

He knew she wouldn’t, she could if she wanted. But just like him, Annie had him on her mind, as much as she wanted to deny it and push him away. He saw her reaction to Adam’s forced kiss. And then, he sensed her reaction to his barely soft kiss on her neck.

“I wanna call her”, he said and Alexis laughed, “Just because of what I said? Toxic. See what she’s doing to you? I thought you had changed, weirdo”, she teased him and he rolled his eyes, but maybe she was right. He did want to talk to her, he felt uneasy from the way they had left things, but still she needed her space. But how much space did she need? How much was ‘too much’? How much could make her think he was not trying?

Jeff saw Claire, Annie’s assistant walking into the restaurant, keeping the door open, he felt a shiver over his spine, knowing what was next. He saw Annie entering the place speaking with someone over her phone, not really paying much attention to her surroundings, she smiled at Claire for holding the door and Claire smiled back.

Annie walked straight to the register and Claire walked behind her, she felt his gaze and turned to meet his eyes. He could see the effect Annie had on the younger girl, because he saw the same surprised quiet gasp coming from her after seeing him with Alexis. 

Jeff faked a smile and put his hand up as if saying hello. Claire stuck her tongue out to him, yeah, she was definitely spending too much time with Annie. He wasn’t sure if he had to hide or just get over it and walk to Annie. 

Annie moved her phone a little bit away from her to order but Claire held her arms and moved so she was facing the other way, he saw a confused Annie looking at Claire placing their order as fast as she could. “We’ll wait for it outside, thanks!”, Claire said to the guy at the register and Annie seemed still confused, while Claire kept her steady, but continued her phone call.

Alexis turned around and smiled, “Isn’t that your friend?”, she asked. Claire was now gully pushing Annie out of the restaurant, grabbing her arms as if trying to avoid her to even look at his direction. “Hey, Allie!”, Alexis almost screamed, he could see a really confused Annie turned around, just because of someone screaming in a restaurant. Her confused gaze quickly turned into a surprise, then a hurt, then a fake smile. She waved hello and pointed at her phone while she kept speaking as if it was an excuse not to go to them. Claire pushed her out of the place and he followed them through the place window.

He saw Annie crossing her arms over her chest, still talking over the phone, but walking a little bit anxious, still she had a smile on her face. Claire was writing some things down when Annie made a little nod after speaking. 

Jeff would’ve loved her being all sweetly bossy, but he knew that his and Alexis’s lunch would hurt her, again. “So she answers to Allie too, that’s funny”, Alexis said and Jeff rolled his eyes at her. “I’ll go talk to her”, he said before getting off his seat.

He was walking away before Alexis could say anything else. He walked towards Annie when Claire jumped between them with anger in her eyes, Annie looked at her with a confused proud little smile, still talking over the phone, just put her finger up to him as if telling him to wait. “I like this attitude, keep it with your boss’s friend, that Adam guy?”, he said in a teasing tone.

“Well, yes, that’s awesome. Sure, Claire will send you my schedule. Great, thanks!”, Annie said before ending the call. Claire nodded and wrote something in her notebook.

“Look at you, Miss FBI”, he said, trying to distract her a little bit, her smile now faded away, “What’s up?” she simply said and he held her shoulders softly. “Again, it’s not what it looks like”.

“I already told you-”.

“I don’t have to explain anything to you, I know, but I want you to know that she’s just a good friend outside the study group. Sometimes It’s nice to hang around other people, you know?”, he asked, trying to make her smile. Her face was as neutral as ever.

Claire walked to get their order, he was looking at Annie with his usual smirk, a little worry in his eyes.

“Good for you”.

“Am I seeing you at Troy and Britta’s dinner?”.

“Hopefully, I got work to do”.

“I start on the firm on Monday” he said and he saw her eyebrows up in surprise and a smile fighting to come out, she let out a nervous laugh and finally she uncrossed her arms and just touched his arm quickly, knowing she would normally squeeze his arm or just let her hand there a while. She was containing herself, and he was too, he could’ve kissed her minutes ago.

“That is actually really good news, congratulations Jeff”, she said, her voice finally a happy proud tone.

“Do you remember when we individually thought about what we wanted for season 7?”, he asked, thinking about after the kiss before she left to DC. 

“What about it?”, she asked curiously.

“My idea included me being a lawyer again, so I’m really happy about it. My other idea is taking a little bit more of time, tho”, he said, teasing her, she left out a scoff. 

“My idea was me coming back to you, didn’t thought about the details, but it was mostly based around me and you” she honestly said with a sarcastic ‘too bad it didn’t happen’ tone and he looked at her sweetly, not paying attention to her voice, knowing she was saying it that way because she was disappointed.

“Most of my choices revolve around you, so it’s nice to know we were on the same page about one or two things”. Jeff said, holding her again crossed arms and pulling her closer, she was pouting but he couldn’t help to think she looked cute. He wanted to kiss the pout off her face, anything would be better, her talking to him even as friends. They were not even to talk without leaving a hint of flirt every once in a while, and those little moments gave him hope.

He held her face with one hand and he saw her roll her eyes almost at herself, as if knowing she was about to give up to him and leave him to kiss her. He couldn’t help but smirk softly at her. “Jeff, boo, our food is ready”, Alexis said from the restaurant entrance and Annie rolled her eyes harder, backing off from his touch.

Claire was now back with their order and held Annie’s arm. “Nice to see you, enjoy”, Annie said with a little fake and hurt smile and turned around with Claire to walk away.


	34. Britta's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff goes to Britta for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just posted a chapter yesterday, but might be a busy weekend, so I wanted to give a happier tone to this story until further update! :) Hope you like it, any comments or kudos are truly appreciated. Your opinions help me shape the story and set the tone of it, so If you have any suggestion or opinion, it's really welcomed! :)

He had a good talk with Alexis after that, even though he could sense Alexis wasn’t an Annie’s fan, it was good to just spend some time with an outsider. Someone he usually didn’t talk to, having new and fresh ideas coming out from someone he couldn’t really figure her next step or thought, like he would with his friends, it was intriguing.

And, even though he wasn’t sure of every thought of her, it was still refreshing, except for the times she tried to say something passive-aggressive towards Annie, which she quickly figured out was annoying him, so she changed topics and ended up talking about some of her friends in LA who he would like so he could start making himself some contacts on his own. 

Alexis had a meeting later that day, so they parted ways, not before Alexis taking a selfie with him to post on instagram and tagging him, making sure he reposted it on his story. He didn’t really want to, but it seemed rude not to, and, well, Annie was already a little mad, so it wouldn’t really matter to repost a picture with a friend. 

“What are you doing? I wanna go to target to get some things”, Britta texted him and he let out a sigh of relief, he could really actually talk to her, after all, she had been really clever around him and Annie, about their whole situation. “Just tell me where you are, I’m driving to you”, Britta texted him and he just sent her his location.

….

“So, any luck with your baby mama?”, Britta asked while driving. “I saw her, but it was a mess. She was again with that Adam guy”, he said letting out a scoff. 

“Yikes, doesn’t really sounds like Annie, you know, the try to make you jealous thing”, she said and he nodded, “Maybe she’s just messing around until she gets back to you”.

“That’s a dumb thing to do”, he let out, a little angry.

“It is, but I’d do it”, Britta answered with a smile, “Rest my case”, he said and she gasped.

“You know, maybe she’s a little scared. She was used to you just running away and now, when you’re full on board, maybe she feels something wrong is coming… Also, that friend of yours, your ex girlfriend, she’s not nice”.

“She’s weird, but she’s fun”, he said and Britta gag.

“Whatever, she was your kind of first real serious relationship and even though Annie doesn’t think of you as old, she does think of her as young, and seeing you with that girl, maybe she thought that was the right fit for you”.

“A relationship is based by communication, right? She was supposed to come to me and tell me exactly how she felt, I need to know where she stands so I can catch up with her or just explain whenever she’s wrong about something”.

“Look at you all grown up”, Britta said in a teasing tone, “We know you usually weren't this open with your feelings, dude. And also, girls, we have this weird feeling of sounding too crazy or too toxic whenever we feel jealous or hurt. And Annie doesn’t like being wrong, whenever she called you off when you flirted with her you just evaded her”.

“I’m not that guy anymore”.

“I know. She knows too, she might just be trying to adjust herself to the idea of it. Her head is so filled with anxiety and negative thoughts, she’s in this weird sense of alert every time, I talked to her a couple of hours ago, she sounded nuts and she wasn't even talking about something important, I just asked her opinion on a couch, dude”.

“I feel like I should do something”, he let out, a little tired.

“This is just my opinion, you could either give her some space and let her get to her own conclusions by herself, or just tell her exactly what you’re telling me, straight off tell her that you’re not going anywhere”.

“She knows i’m not going anywhere, I moved here, for God’s sake”.

“Hey! What did I tell you about taking a job for a girl? No, no. You took a job that you liked in the city where your future girlfriend happens to live in”, she said with a little smile and Jeff couldn’t help but smile. 

“I love her, it feels so weird”, he left out with a nervous laugh and Britta smiled.

“It feels really overwhelming, right?”, she said while putting her hand on her chest.

“Exactly, is that how you feel about Troy?”, he asked and she nodded, biting her lip to contain her smile.

“That makes me really happy”.

“Me too. But I can’t help to be extra proud of you for this, dude. As a therapist I need you to explain to me how you feel”.

He groaned but looked away, putting his hands a little up as if wanting to express something he wasn’t really sure about. “It’s this sort of weird physical feeling where I can just look at her and I feel this tickling thing from my stomach to my chest and I feel full. I think about her and I get goosebumps… Am I a teenage girl?”, he asked worried and she let out a laugh.

“You’re just completely in love, man”. 

He opened up his instagram and smiled when a [picture](https://www.stylebistro.com/lookbook/Alison+Brie/qlK8vI8MOV2/angle/CcezD0XNVoC) of Annie popped up, the caption: “Look at me speaking at a conference as if I’m doing a TedTalk… Still, very happy to be here and do what I love”. 

Britta parked and saw him take a screenshot of it with a proud smile, he scrolled to the next [picture](https://www.stylebistro.com/lookbook/Alison+Brie/qlK8vI8MOV2/angle/UXy6-SLPaVV) and let out a proud little gasp “Britta look at this, isn’t she awesome? God, why does she make it harder?”, he groaned and Britta smiled, “Perv”.

He looked back at her with a smirk, “That too. But really, how hard can it be for her to say yes to me?... Well, no, I take that back, I mean we both know I got some issues, there’s the-”.

“No, no, don’t go there”, Britta said with a soft voice and scrolled to Annie’s pictures, “Look at her, she’s so cool and she loves you and you and her will have a really nice family one day. See? She’s smiling as if saying ‘I looooove you Jeff’”, he smiled at Britta’s awkward tone but looked back at Annie’s [picture](https://www.stylebistro.com/lookbook/Alison+Brie/qlK8vI8MOV2/angle/_1aHigelcfE), he zoomed on her smile and felt some relief. 

“I’d like to see her there”, he said with a sad tone and Britta smiled softly, “I think Abed went, she told us about it but it was a private event, I just think she would be nervous to see us there, but Abed convinced her assistant to let him in so maybe he film it”.

“Would’ve been impossible for her not to notice Abed in the crowd”.

“Especially if he was trying to get the ‘perfect shot’”.

“Exactly”. 

….

Inside the store, Britta helped Jeff pick some things for his apartment, she made fun of him when he asked if she thought Annie would like a couple of pillows for his couch. “Decorate your place for you, it’s your home dude. Take Annie off your head for now, she doesn’t live there”. “Eh, just a matter of time”, Jeff said as if it was normal while putting the pillows on his cart. 

“Speaking of Annie”, Britta said while nodding to his direction, he looked back and saw Anthony with his kid, Anthony saw them and walked towards them with the cart, his face with a smile, the baby was biting a toy. “Britta, Jeff, nice to see you. I thought you guys were at Annie’s conference”.

“Oh no, she would die of embarrassment before we could see her do something like that”, Britta said and Anthony let out a laugh, “She gets nervous when she sees people she cared about in the audience, I thought she would make an exception for you though” he said to Jeff.

“Yeah, well no, she didn’t tell me. Maybe next time” he said with a soft smile and noticed Annie’s nephew already had his arms up to him. He smiled and Anthony nodded at him, as if giving him permission to hold him. Jeff carried the baby carefully and Britta laughed, “Look at the cool uncle”. 

“I’m impressed that he remembers you, actually. He even seems to forget about my parents”,Anthony let out and Britta scoff, “Smart kid”. “Yeah”, Anthony laughed. 

“You look like you’re just winning our family one by one, dude. My grandparents keep asking about ‘the tall blonde dude who’s going to marry Annie’” Anthony said and Jeff couldn’t help to smile proudly. “Hopefully, that’s me”.

“Tell Annie to bring you to lunch with our grandparents one day, they’re not done questionating you, but you seem to have their approval, so that’s good”.

“Good, now we only have to convince Annie”, Britta said in a sarcastic tone and Jeff felt the baby’s tiny hands on his face, wanting to grab his nose and stick his hands on his mouth. “Yeah, he’s at that age when he’s just really curious”, Anthony said, Jeff was keeping his mouth shut for the baby not to stick his tiny hand on it, laughing a little for the tickles. The baby groaned, a little desperate but Anthony took his phone out. “Let me take a picture of you two, Annie’s gonna freak out”. 

He took the picture and looked at it and smiled, “Let me fix his hair, people are gonna think we don’t brush his hair”, Anthony said while fixing the baby’s hair. “Yeah, same”, Britta said before fixing Jeff’s hair, he looked back at her as if worried about why she had to fix his hair. Anthony took another photo and smiled, “This is the one. Five dollars she prints it”. “Yeah, makes sense”, Britta said with a smile, “Ten that she gets mad because there's a photo but not a video”. “Beat”, Anthony said and Jeff smiled softly.

“He’s actually a really kind baby”, Jeff said and Anthony smiled, “He is, we can’t wait to see his reaction to the new baby”. A buzz from Anthony’s phone, he looked at it a laughed, then read as if imitating Annie: “Oh my God, I’m gonna die. Look at my babieeeeessssssss… Don’t read that out loud”, Anthony looked at them with a little oops frown but continued to read in silence. “She’s crazy”, he said and Jeff felt his heart racing. 

“What does she say?”, Jeff asked.

“My babiessssss”, Britta imitated her in a ‘i love butterflies tone’.

“Just that she wants me to drop him off to her apartment later so she can babysit him tonight. Didn’t she have dinner with you?”, he pointed at Britta and she nodded, “Yeah but, I mean he's such a cute baby, she knows she can take him, it’s totally fine. And look at this one still holding a baby”, she said pointing at Jeff.

“Actually, I mean if you don’t mind, we could take care of him until we’re with Annie, so you don’t have to drive to her apartment”, Jeff said and Anthony looked at him as if ‘seriously?’.

“We got Shirley who’s a mom, Abed who’s responsible, Troy who’s, well nice with kids. Britta’s a good driver and well I can babysit for a couple of hours, should be fine”, he said with a soft smile and Anthony nodded. “Don’t think you still think that when I give you everything you are going to need, and just for some hours with him”, he said and Jeff nodded, wanted to make himself sound responsible. 

“You convince me with Shirley, she does seem responsible, and also I hope you get some practice for when it’s my turn to become an uncle” he said with a smile and Jeff felt his chest warm… He looked down and the baby was drooling over his chest… “Well, this is fun”, he said, surprisingly not dropping the kid instantly.

“And it’s only been what? Ten minutes?”, Britta asked with a smile on her face.

….

After Anthony had told them how to instal the car’s seat and explained very carefully about all the items on the diapers bag, Jeff was full on board with baby sit the kid, not even bothering that he was drooling all over him and that he seemed to have way more energy now that Anthony was not there.

The kid wanted to get off the seat, he kept moving his tiny legs, wanting Jeff to carry him, then rolling over and trying to walk away whenever he was. Jeff felt as if he was trying to take care of three kids at once who just had three cups of coffee.

They went to Britta and Troy’s place. Troy and Shirley had gone shopping and Abed was still with Annie. When they noticed they were alone, now fully in charge of the baby, they looked at each other with worried eyes.

“So, what should we do? Can we let him walk?”, Britta asked and Jeff tilted his head a little bit, “I mean, I assume? He can walk, we’ve seen him walk, Annie had put him down to the ground last time we saw him. And he seems confident enough to walk”, he saiw while leaning down and letting the baby’s feet touch the floor, the baby instantly unhook his tiny arms off Jeff’s neck and started to walk fast, exploring the living room. 

“Should I ask Annie about this?”, Britta asked and he nodded, noticing how the baby was now trying to grab a lamp cord, instantly walking to hold him and make his tiny, surprisingly strong hand, let go of the cord.

“Hey Britta! Hi! I’m on my way!”, Annie said on facetime. “Yes, about that”, Britta said pointing the camera at Jeff and the baby. “Ooooh! Yeiiiiii, my baby!”, Annie excitedly said, the baby heard her voice and let the cord go, instantly trying to look around for her. Jeff smiled at him. “Yes, and your nephew too”, Britta said, “So, he’s a kid right? What should we do until you get home?”.

“You just let him walk around, just keep an eye on him and be careful of sharp edges, anything that has a cord, if he gets over furniture please be careful because he has this weird tendency to just jump off it”, she said and Jeff was now looking at the baby as if he couldn't quite understand it, he was calm with Annie’s voice, now just taking his hand on his mouth.

“Can’t he like take a nap or something less dangerous?”, Britta asked and Annie laughed, making the baby laugh too.

“You have a nice yard, let him walk outside, still keeping an eye on him, he can’t eat dirt or grab bugs, stones or sticks. I mean he can but I’d rather him not to, you know?”, she said and Britta nodded worried.

“The yard has grass and dirt, what if he gets all dirty?”, Jeff asked, worried, still trying to keep the baby in his arms who just kept trying for Jeff to put him down. “I can give him a bath later, it's not a big deal”, Annie said with a smile, Britta could see her soft eyes at the image of Jeff and the baby, and she could swear she was taking screenshots while talking to them.

“I’ll be there in an hour, don’t worry”, Annie said before Britta and Jeff nodded. “Say goodbye to your Auntie”, Jeff said and Britta put the phone a little closer to the baby who saw Annie’s image and smiled with excitement, clapping happily. “Are you happy with Jeff and Britta, my love? Look at you all cute and precious and smart. Who’s the best baby ever? Send me a kiss?”, she asked and the baby made some faces as if trying to blow a kiss to her, then smiled proudly when he could make a ‘muack’ sound. “I love you, I’ll see you soon”.

“Love you, see you soon”, Jeff said as an instinct and Annie just let out a soft laugh, “Bye bye, love”, Annie said waving goodbye, the baby imitated her with a soft smile. Britta ended the call and looked at Jeff with a smirk.

“Love you, see you soon”, she mocked him and Jeff rolled his eyes, “Since when does she talk to you in a Mickey Mouse tone?”, Britta asked between small giggles and he walked to the garden with the baby in his arms, “Ha ha, too funny”. 


End file.
